Nakiri : Journal
by Nithiril
Summary: Ici et nulle part. Cet homme étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu." Elle n'a nulle part où courir. Elle n'avait pas été formée pour ça, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Les larmes d'une poupée ; fragile prostituée. Objet... Seulement ? Akatsuki fiction via OC
1. Courir

* * *

Voici une fanfiction version française de Naruto gribouillée par moi. Attention aux fautes de frappe(je tente d'éliminer tout ce que je trouve tout de mm) et aux temps, je mixe du présent, du PC avec de l'imparfait et parfois du PS, c'est comme ça vient et je n'y ferai rien, gomen.

Ceci présente des fragments de la vie de Nakiri une jeune fille perdue dans un tas de criminels. Scary no ? :p

A peu près quelque chose comme : Akatsuki x OC

Mention implicite de choses de la vie des grands. :p Le Rating vient surtout couvrir les jurons de ce cher Hidan (pour ceux qui ne lisent pas la version française éditée chez Kana.)

Si vous en voulez plus, dites-le moi (un simple "oui" en review suffira lol).

Peut-être que les persos seront un peu OOC par moment, je vous présente mes sincères excuses je fais au mieux avec ce que j'ai. :p

Toutes critiques acceptées. Les jurons seront majoritairement en anglais, je trouve ça plus sympa. Just kidding. :) C'est une préférence personnelle et ce qui vient le plus naturellement (trop d'influence des Fanarts). --'

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Nakiri : Journal**

_Courir_

Courir. Courir sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner. Plus de souffle, trop de douleur. Ne pas s'arrêter. Survivre. Courir. Une demi-seconde, le temps d'une œillade par-dessus son épaule et il sera là. Elle ne peut pas. C'est trop dur. Elle respire son propre sang bloqué dans sa gorge(1). Sa vision est floue, les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Pas assez d'air. Trop de peur. De la terre contre son visage et plus rien autour.

Ici et nulle part. Cet homme étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Une destinée qui change, un passé qu'elle ne verra plus.

--

Sombre, froid, impersonnel. Ce lieu, comme ses éphémères occupants m'ont donné des frissons, puis – comme pour ces gens – on s'y fait ; plus vite qu'on ne le croit.

Oui la première fois j'avais peur et les quelques suivantes aussi. Moins.

J'étais tétanisée quand il a passé ma porte. Je crois avoir eu, l'instant d'une seconde, la folle idée de vouloir mourir. Je suis contente d'être en vie. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, j'avais trop peur.

L'accueil avait été froid. J'avais été assez naïve pour croire qu'ils ne viendraient pas, pas pour ça.

En trois semaines seul cet homme étrange, celui venu me chercher dans cette horrible maison, s'était montré. Il parle peu, de deux voix et caractères différents.

Jamais de bruit, jamais personne. J'attendais patiemment, m'occupant dans les pièces auxquelles j'avais accès. Pièces bien souvent vides. Pas d'âme. Pas de bruit. Pas de vie.

Lui et son partenaire sont rentrés quelque part durant la quatrième semaine. Quelque part quand j'ai commencé à perdre la notion du temps. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Je les entendais dans le couloir depuis la cuisine où je préparais une soupe aux champignons noirs. Il ne m'a pas saluée, juste un rictus en passant et juste un vague signe de tête de la part de son binôme.

Pas un mot, comme si je n'existais pas.

Il est venu dans la nuit. J'étais assise sur mon futon, mains croisées sur mes genoux. Il s'est assis à côté de moi. Il avait ôté sa cape rouge et noire. Une blessure fraîche cicatrisait sur son torse. Une flamme rubiconde sur une peau d'albâtre. Il m'a demandé ce que je savais faire. Je n'ai pas compris alors j'ai répondu. Il a ri ; je ne me posais toujours aucune question. Mon esprit ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas accepter. Il a dit quelque chose comme " fucking prude." Et il m'a embrassée. Je suis restée paralysée. Sa langue avait un léger goût de saké mais je ne crois pas qu'il était saoul. Quand il a posé ses mains sur moi, la terreur, la réalisation de ce qui se passait, la surprise, n'ont laissé échapper de ma gorge qu'un couinement pathétique. Mes ongles sur ses épaules ; ils n'ont pas déclenché la réaction voulue et… Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas me souvenir.

Ces yeux violets et ses cheveux d'argent impeccablement lissés et gominés ; il avait semblé le plus détaché, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait le premier.

Un homme reste un homme. Désirs, besoins. Que sa religion prône la destruction ou non. "Tout ce qui n'a pas pour finalité la destruction totale est un péché", mais sans doute, produire de nouvelles vies à détruire – ou tout du moins tenter de les produire – ne peut être un acte ainsi qualifiable.

Un homme reste un homme, avec ses désirs, des besoins ; qu'il ne peut renier. C'est tout ce que je sais et saurai. J'ai réussi à surpasser cette expérience, oublier – peut-être pas tout à fait – mais je suis au-delà. Je crois.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Ennui dans la solitude et je redoute pourtant que ma porte s'ouvre.

* * *

So, qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez votre avis ! Les auteurs ne vivent que de reviews ! On mange des reviews, on survit aux froides nuits d'hiver en se couvrant de reviews, on se tricote des maillots de bain en reviews aussi. Oui messieurs-dames, parfaitement. :p Un mot ou une page entière, tout me va.

(1): Cela fait référence à cette impression désagréable d'avoir un goût de sang venant de la gorge se faisant sentir avec la respiration, lorsque l'on respire mal pendant une course ou que l'on est pas habitué.


	2. Sortir et Solitude

Tout d'abord merci à tous/toutes ceux/celles ayant laissé un petit(voire long) mot et aussi à ceux/celles qui ont mis la fic en alerte. :) Pour ceux/celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre "personnellement" :

_Haruka Suzumiya_ : Merci ! Merci ! Bon mon bescherelle ne dit rien sur les virgules avec les conjonctions de coordination donc tant pis pour les virgules, ce sera au hasard de l'écriture. Sinon j'aurais vraiment aimé te répondre en MP lol. Contente que le style te plaise il sort de l'usine, tout chaud.

_Yumi_ : Thanks. Je vais finir - tenter de finir. ;)

**Disclaimer : Hélas ! Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. **Je tenterais bien de négocier Tobi mais...

Ndla(bis) & warning : Toujours possibilité de répliques OOC, toujours navrée. Possibilité de quelques incohérences avec la chronologie du manga (et l'anime n'en parlons pas) et certains détails peuvent passer à la trappe n'est-ce pas... Comme les révélations des derniers tomes par exemple. Normalement il n'y aura aucun "SPOILER" dans cette fic.

Toujours Akatsuki x OC

* * *

**Nakiri : Journal**

_Chapitre 2_

Il me fallut quelques jours avant de me décider à sortir. Cependant le vide rencontré ne fit que serrer un peu plus l'étau autour de mon cœur.

Depuis ce jour, celui où ma vie a basculé, la solitude n'a jamais retrouvé sa connotation de calme apaisant. Je ne sais encore lequel des deux – d'être seule ou ce type de compagnie - me rendait le plus malade, pas même après avoir évacué - d'une inélégante manière - mon dégoût plusieurs fois de suite.

Mes yeux parcoururent le couloir vide, les pièces désertes et mes oreilles ne saisirent que le silence tandis que ma peau se hérissait sous la fraîcheur de l'endroit. Si je ne m'étais pas déjà sentie si faible j'aurais certainement pleuré. Mais il me fallait manger, quitter cet air maladif… Ce qu'elles m'avaient dit en chargeant mon sac d'huiles et de crèmes. _"L'important c'est de rester belle. Pour toi surtout. Un peu d'estime. Courage chérie."_

Je m'occupai comme je pus. Beaucoup de nettoyage. Mes draps surtout.

Je cuisinais aussi, avec ce que cet homme étrange - Zetsu-san - m'apportait de temps en temps. Il m'avait prévenue, de cette glaciale voix noire, qu'il était dans mon intérêt de ne pas être trouvée à plus de 20m de la demeure. Je ne pensais pas à m'enfuir. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais. A côté de cela j'étais certainement plus en sécurité dans un repaire de criminels rarement présents que dans une maison de passe au cœur d'un quartier mal famé.

Si je ne devais pas survivre j'espérais juste que ma mort serait rapide, aussi discrète qu'un frisson de peur dans la bise…

Je n'entendis que le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Un sursaut. Du curare dans les veines. Immobile. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas Lui - je n'étais pas prête.

Non.

Plutôt lui que cette nuit, un an auparavant. Nauséeuse. Tremblements. Les mains moites.

Aucun bruit. Pas le moindre froissement d'air avant qu'une pointe ne fût pressée contre ma nuque. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la menace disparut.

Je ne fis pas le moindre mouvement. Ma soupe commença à bouillir. Une main blanche aux ongles peints baissa le feu.

Une voix rauque me tira de ma transe. Je ne saisis que "gamine". Lentement, mon regard dériva vers l'entrée. Bleu. Grand. Armé. Menaçant. Ce furent les premiers mots à venir relancer les rouages de mon esprit, de ma conscience. Je me souvenais vaguement de sa silhouette parmi les projections grisées que j'avais vues la toute première fois.

Pas de soupir. Pas de respiration relâchée.

Le porteur de l'épée s'approcha, mais resta de l'autre côté du comptoir, à ma gauche. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres dévoilant des dents pointues. J'irradiais la peur, il sentait le sang et la sueur. Ses habits étaient tachés.

Du coin de l'œil je vis son partenaire sortir. Je levai la tête pour garder mes yeux dans les siens parce que je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais mis si longtemps à réapprendre, et surtout, ne pas lui faire croire que je voulais lui manquer de respect en détournant le regard, l'ignorant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? "

Sa question, aussi banale fût-elle, n'empêcha pourtant pas mes mains de trembler quand je me remis à la tâche. Ma réponse se fit dans un murmure qu'un civil n'aurait sans doute pas pu percevoir.

Mes geta(1) résonnent dans le couloir de pierre, aussi n'entends-je aucune de leur conversation. Exclusion mais tranquillité. Ils semblaient occupés par quelque chose d'importance. Pas de visite. Ils savent pourquoi je suis là mais ne me font pas ressentir ce que je sais être devenue.

Les sensations qui me rongeaient les tripes fanèrent doucement. Parce que c'était agréable d'entendre l'eau de la salle de bain couler sans y être. Parce que ma porte restait fermée. Ils me remerciaient quand je préparais quelque chose et s'étaient présentés. Je n'en demandais pas plus, pas quand il y avait encore la possibilité de pouvoir attirer un autre type d'attention sur moi, pas quand je savais qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à me tuer si je devenais gênante. Quelques jours seulement et un départ sans un bruit, sans un mot.

Rien tout d'abord. Puis le malaise revint. On fait d'une petite étincelle de calme un triptyque sur le thème du sourire et de la joie de vivre. Je crois que je me rattachais trop aux moindres miettes de lumière qui filtraient à travers mon humeur si sombre.

Cependant ce ne fut pas long avant que la réalité ne vînt briser la vitre et effacer les couleurs, diluer la peinture. Pour la cinquième fois dans la nouvelle phase de solitude je préparais un repas trop copieux. J'espérais que quelqu'un viendrait. L'alarme sonna quand mes pensées dérivèrent sur Hidan-san. Ni peur, ni dégoût, juste un frisson désagréable, mais tout – ou presque – paraissait plus attrayant que la solitude; que de sursauter au moindre bruit, que de s'endormir sur la table de la cuisine en espérant apercevoir Zetsu-san déposer des vivres.

Je fus surprise lorsque mes rêveries diurnes, mon inconscient cherchant à briser le silence et le vide, déposèrent la pointe d'un kunai fantôme contre ma nuque.

Jamais auparavant le contact du métal ne m'avait paru si attirant. Mon regard dérivant sur l'entrée à ma gauche ne rencontra pas ces yeux étranges où pupille et iris ne semblaient faire qu'un. Un point noir sur un fond parfaitement blanc, sur une peau à la pigmentation inhumaine. Pas de main baissant le gaz. Pas même de soupe en train de chauffer.

Je perdis la notion du temps une fois encore, me levant et me couchant avec le soleil, et puis parfois je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Ce fut une de ces nuits-là.

Une voix éclata dans le silence. Assise dans le vieux canapé du salon – seule pièce munie d'une lampe - je lisais un livre aux pages jaunies offert par une des filles de là-bas. Sa voix a résonné dans le vide comme le son du verre que l'on brise, suivie par une réprimande hurlée d'une voix grave. Je n'ai pas osé bouger.

Il y a peu de chances pour que de simples bandits se retrouvent ici, pas vrai ? C'est un repaire de criminels, de nukenin, certainement pas quelque chose que l'on trouve aisément. Pourtant l'hypothèse ne me quittait pas et doucement elle distillait dans mon système une nouvelle dose de curare, faisait perler sur mon front quelques gouttes de sueur, trembler mes mains et affolait mon cœur.

Une heure. Deux peut-être. Leurs voix. Une porte qui claque. L'eau de la salle de bain. Les placards de la cuisine. Finalement des pas vers le salon. Masque orange. Cheveux noirs. Il fut surpris de me voir puis se présenta avec empressement. Plus excité que l'on pourrait en attendre d'un ninja. Pas de peur. Le soulagement de ne plus être seule, d'être dépassée par son exubérance qui rendait mon anxiété ridicule et me faisait presque en sourire.

Je crois qu'il est plus âgé que moi mais ressemble à un enfant parfois. Il parle et j'écoute. J'aime ça.

Je n'ai pas vu son partenaire ce soir-là, je suppose qu'il était parti se coucher, exténué par leur mission ou l'intarissable énergie de ce shinobi; je n'aurais su le dire.

* * *

Plus de vie et d'interactions la prochaine fois. ;)

_(1) Geta : Chaussures japonaises apparentées aux sabots._

_Curare : Poison paralysant. Peut être mortel._


	3. Accepter

Hey ! Me again. Toujours merci à ceux/celles qui laissent un petit mot et ceux/celles qui lisent ! :)

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. **(encore et toujours...)

Rien à dire aujourd'hui si ce n'est :

Ndla & warning : Personnages un poil OOC (je fais de mon mieux avec mes souvenirs et la première impression que j'ai d'eux). Pour ceux que la réponse faite à oph375 intéresse : Je ne sais s'il y aura un 'lime' et si oui, je ne sais pas quand. Sans doute pas avant le chapitre... 7

Savourez maintenant et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, la moindre réaction que mes lignes provoquent, je veux tout savoir. ;)

* * *

**Nakiri : Journal**

_Chapitre 3_

_Un brin de lumière._

Criminels et meurtriers sont-ils tous des brutes ?

Connaît-on l'honneur, la solitude et la tristesse quand on ne vit que par et pour le pouvoir ? Ou plutôt, quel sens de l'honneur a-t-on ?

Je ne sais pas. Ce dont je suis sûre en revanche c'est qu'il y a des choses dans la vie dont on ne peut pas se passer. Le contact humain est l'une d'elle. On a beau le rejeter, le nier, le mépriser, on le recherchera toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous ne sommes rien sans les autres. Est-ce qu'un criminel, une machine de guerre, un shinobi en a conscience ?

J'ai réalisé avec ça qu'ils finiraient pas venir, tous ou presque. Que cette porte s'ouvrirait sur plus d'un visage, mais penser qu'ils avaient besoin de moi me permettait de ne pas craquer. Je crois.

De ces murs aucun secret ne sort, aucune faiblesse dans leur besoin. Le moment de conscience facile à nier. Chaque fois que quelqu'un s'en va ils sourient, crient et ça fait mal mais personne ne le dira. Juste, oublier de s'attacher et tout ira bien, tout ira mieux.

Goûter une compagnie qui nous soulage et oublier son nom. Se la rappeler toute sa vie. Parfois ça fait mal. On nie. On évite. On met ça de côté, on a pas le temps, pas les sentiments mais… Nous avons tellement plus peur du néant. On recommencera.

xxx

Ma porte s'est ouverte. Mon cœur s'est arrêté pendant une infime seconde. J'ai voulu masquer mon malaise mais c'était trop tard. Leur regard est trop entraîné. J'ai souri, il m'a renvoyé un rictus. Il s'est assis sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Je suis restée sur mon futon. Un instant de silence est passé. Il a arqué un sourcil. Il avait l'air ennuyé. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je croyais que je n'aurais plus peur mais je me suis mentie. Je n'ai pas d'éducation pour ça. J'avais peur.

Il a marmonné quelque chose. Je n'ai pas compris. Attendait-il que je… Que je fasse le premier pas ?

Là où j'étais avant je les ai vues faire mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas agir de la même façon.

Brusquement il s'est levé. Un mouvement de recul.

—Hell ! C'est vraiment toi la fille que Zetsu a ramenée ? Tu as l'air trop coincée, yeah.

J'ai baissé les yeux et hoché la tête. Oui je devais avoir l'air ridicule et coincée mais je n'étais pas éduquée ! Tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais hasard – un mauvais tournant dans ma vie.

—Humf ! Puisqu'il voulait tant ramener quelqu'un il aurait pu au moins éviter de choisir une gamine prude, hn.

C'était peut-être vrai mais personne ne voulait partir avec ce "drôle de type". Elles avaient toutes des projets de vie pour "après" ; pour quand elles seraient trop âgées. J'étais une des plus jeunes, une des nouvelles, la seule à ne rien dire et à ne rien rapporter.

J'étais trop mal à l'aise pour me souvenir qu'Hidan-san avait fait la même remarque :"prude", mais que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça.

Il a soupiré et m'a demandé si je savais faire le moindre "truc". Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je savais danser – un peu – jouer du shamisen(1), cuisiner et d'autres petites choses certainement sans intérêt pour lui. J'ai juste remarqué qu'il grimaçait en s'étirant.

—Je peux, ai-je commencé, hésitante. Si vous avez mal je peux peut-être vous soulager.

Un large sourire est passé sur ses lèvres, je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite le double sens de ma phrase.

Il a haussé les épaules et j'ai cru qu'il allait refuser. Sans doute était-ce son premier choix mais après un moment de silence il a souri. Sans un mot il a ôté son manteau et mes yeux sont tombés sur les saillantes cicatrices de ses bras. Les coutures étaient grossières – certainement pas faites par un bon chirurgien. Sa peau à un coude était… J'ai détourné le regard, utilisant l'excuse de sortir des huiles. Ne pas fixer. Il n'a fait aucune remarque et s'est assis sur le futon, me tournant le dos avant d'ôter son tee-shirt. Je me suis placée derrière lui, le cœur battant. Il a désigné le milieu de sa colonne.

—Ici, hn. Ça tire.

J'ai hoché la tête. Il n'y avait rien de désagréable sur sa personne - si l'on exceptait ces horribles cicatrices - et pour ça je m'estimais chanceuse. Pas de poil, pas d'infection. Musclé. Fin. Une taille quasi féminine qui attira mon attention. Une taille en accord avec ses longs cheveux blonds et parfait contraste avec sa voix indéniablement masculine.

Doucement, hésitante, j'ai écarté ses cheveux et ai versé de l'huile sur mes mains. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander de s'allonger.

Quand mes doigts sont entrés en contact avec sa peau je l'ai senti se tendre. Un réflexe sans doute. Ces gens ne devaient pas être habitués à être touchés autrement que pour recevoir des coups.

Il a fini par se relaxer, petit à petit, tout comme moi. Il n'a pas bronché quand j'ai travaillé sur le point sensible qu'il m'avait indiqué. D'après ce que je sentis sous mes doigts, il aurait dû.

Son soupir de contentement me fit sourire. C'était plaisant de voir que l'on peut contribuer un peu au bien-être de quelqu'un sans forcément y laisser le notre. Lorsque je me suis arrêtée il s'est étiré en poussant un nouveau soupir. Satisfait.

—C'était bon, yeah. Tu as les doigts habiles.

J'ai souri, pas très à l'aise mais contente de moi tout de même. Il s'est rhabillé et a posé une main sur mon épaule.

—Tu vas certainement rester ici un bon bout de temps, hn. Tu ferais bien de te décoincer un peu.

Avec ça, alors qu'il ôtait sa main, j'ai senti quelque chose de moite sur ma peau, à la limite du col de kimono. J'ai sursauté. C'était comme si quelque chose m'avait… léchée ?

En partant il m'a souhaité bonne nuit, agitant la main et je l'ai vue, la langue qui en sortait. La langue qui m'avait léchée.

Le choc passé, ma porte claquée, mon esprit a rejoué la scène, toute la scène. Un sourire glissa sur mes lèvres.

xxx

Tous si étranges. J'étais néanmoins soulagée. Rien encore. Je savais qu'il reviendrait mais il avait montré comme du respect en ne me forçant pas. Du moins c'était ainsi que je le voyais, du respect. Ce ne serait pas si terrible. Ce n'était pas si terrible.

Ni brutes ni assassins assoiffés de sang ni violeurs fous. Des hommes, me suis-je dit cette nuit-là.

La solitude est comme un mauvais souvenir et elle s'oublie bien vite. Plus vite. C'est pour cela qu'elle est dangereuse. On ne se souvient jamais à quel point elle est pernicieuse, à quel point elle fait mal. On croit pouvoir la supporter, lui faire face mais elle vainc toujours, nous détruit un petit peu plus.

xxx

Tobi-san était extatique de voir que je cuisinais pour nous trois. Il restait toujours avec moi dans la cuisine quand Deidara-san ne le forçait pas à aller s'entraîner. Il me regardait faire et parlait. Des missions. De Deidara-san. Des jutsu qu'il réussissait à faire. Il me posait des questions. Sur moi. Ma couleur préférée. Sur la cuisine. Pourquoi mettre ça ? Il voulait m'aider mais était trop maladroit. On s'habitue vite à sa présence et il gagne tout aussi rapidement notre confiance. Deidara-san n'arrêtait pas de le réprimander, mais cela n'y faisait rien au final. Le duo le plus vivant de cette organisation de criminels.

Le troisième jour j'appris que Deidara-san n'était pas du matin.

Mon réveil et l'aube indiquaient six heures. Un cri. Une explosion. Sursaut. Battements de cœur frénétiques. Pendant une poignée de secondes je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Je sortis promptement de ma chambre pour voir Tobi-san sortir tout aussi rapidement d'une autre pièce. La voix de Deidara-san résonnait dans tout le couloir, très en colère.

La porte claqua. Tobi-san se tourna vers moi. Sur le coup je n'étais pas même consciente de n'être pas coiffée et en yukata incorrectement fermé.

—Nakiri-chan ! S'exclama-t-il. Joyeux. Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Sans avoir le temps de le voir bouger, je me retrouvai dans une embrassade ferme.

—Dis Nakiri-chan, tu fais des… Il hésita, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Pancakes ! Pour le petit-déjeuner hein ! Je vais t'aider ! Tobi est un bon garçon.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je nouai mes cheveux et le rejoignis. La veille j'avais testé cette recette qu'une des filles m'avait enseignée. Une spécialité de son pays m'avait-elle dit. Tobi-san avait presque tout mangé.

Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, il avait sorti trois saladiers différents deux poêles et tout un tas d'ustensiles – inutiles. Il se débattait avec les allumettes pour allumer le gaz. Une odeur me gênait. Je me hâtai d'ouvrir la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un cri. Le bruit d'une flamme intense.

Tobi-san avait enfin réussi mais… Masque noirci, pointes de cheveux brûlées, allumettes répandues sur le sol.

—Tobi-san !

—Tu as vu ça Nakiri-chan ? Wow ! On aurait presque dit le goukakyuu no jutsu d'Itachi-san !

Je poussai un soupir et souris. Mouillant un torchon je m'approchai du plus maladroit des ninjas.

—Oui Tobi-san, ça devait être impressionnant mais maintenant votre masque est tout noir et il va falloir tout ramasser.

Il promit de le faire.

Je lui ai demandé de s'asseoir et de me laisser faire après sa désastreuse tentative pour casser des œufs. Récupérer de minuscules morceaux de coquille mettait ma patience à l'épreuve. Je l'ai laissé mélanger la pâte… Puis je me suis lassée de nettoyer le plan de travail des gouttes qu'il répandait. Trop d'enthousiasme. Il a fini par accepter de rester tranquille, assit sur les coussins disposés autour de la table, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un enfant.

Sans autre incident je pus terminer tranquillement puis tout laver tandis qu'il ingérait ma cuisine à une vitesse impressionnante – le masque relevé juste ce qu'il fallait – et alternait bouchées, compliments et gorgées de thé.

Je me sentis presque comme une fille normale, dans une famille normale, juste un frère au visage masqué. Un jeune frère me dépassant d'au moins vingt bons centimètres.

—Tobi-san, n'oubliez pas d'en laisser pour Deidara-san.

—Deidara-senpaï dort trop. C'est sa faute s'il manque le petit-déjeuner. Tant pis pour lui.

Je secouai la tête et rangeai le saladier.

—Arrête de te goinfrer et laisse quelque chose pour les autres dumbass, yeah!

Je me tournai pour le saluer, souriant en apercevant Tobi-san se frotter l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

_(1) Shamisen : un instrument de musique traditionnel ressemblant au luth._

Alors, ça mérite un petit mot ? (gentil ?) O:)


	4. Différent

**Disclaimer : Naruto (univers et personnages) rien ne m'appartient.** Si c'était le cas... héhé

Ndla : Un toujours grand "merci" à tous ceux qui lisent, laissent un mot ...etc. :3

Toujours : Akatsuki x OC (ce n'est pas une romance shôjo, non c'est juste qu'ils ont tous ou presque une relation particulière n'est-ce pas, avec cette chère OC).

Savourez ! (ça ne fait pas grossir) :p

* * *

**Nakiri : Journal**

_Chapitre 4_

Tout cela était différent de ce que j'avais appréhendé. Je me souviens avoir eu si peur. Je me disais qu'ils seraient brutaux, grossiers, irascibles. Je me souviens avoir serré mon sac si fort que mes articulations en étaient blanches. Elles m'avaient donné quelques baumes pour les hématomes et cela ne m'avait bien évidemment pas rassurée. Finalement, je n'en ai utilisé aucun. Rien, depuis Hidan-san, n'avait été comme je l'avais imaginé.

Il était tard. Rangement. Ménage. Préparation d'une pâte à laisser reposer. Exercices. Ne pas oublier les quelques pas de danse. L'eau sur ma peau, dans mes cheveux, même froide, restait un délice. Une douche à la fin d'une longue journée est toujours savourée.

Des coups contre la porte. Impatience. J'ai coupé l'eau, passé mon yukata et ai ouvert. Deidara-san avait l'air ennuyé.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans, yeah ? Tu en mets du temps.

—Pardon Deidara-san.

—Ouais, ouais.

Et il est rentré. J'ai récupéré mes affaires et allais sortir quand il m'a interpellée.

—Pas si prude hein ?

Je me suis retournée. Il terminait de s'essuyer les mains, un sourire chafouin sur les lèvres. Je me savais rouge comme une écrevisse. Je suis restée figée, réalisant à peine que le tissu collait à ma peau que je n'avais pas essuyée, que mes cheveux étaient encore trempés. Son sourire s'est élargi.

—Je vais me doucher là, hn. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

Plus rouge encore. Je lui ai souhaité bonne nuit et ai rapidement quitté la pièce.

Cette porte – comme toutes les autres – ne fermait pas à clé. Il avait eu la décence de frapper et… Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'une telle situation se produise un jour. C'était inévitable. Une porte qui ne fermait pas, des gens qui m'apparaissaient sans morale… Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'elles avaient raconté. Qu'une douche n'est pas un sanctuaire, que le carrelage ne reste pas longtemps froid contre la peau.

Il ne l'avait pas fait. Aucun ne l'avait fait encore. Devais-je me réjouir du fait que mes préjugés ne se voyaient pas confirmés ? Devais-je me réjouir de ne pas pouvoir anticiper ce qui m'attendait ?

Ce soir-là, oui, je pensais que c'était une bonne chose. Peut-être me donnait-il trop de faux espoirs auxquels je n'aurais pas dû me raccrocher. Je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Au début il était plutôt indifférent. J'avoue que j'avais peur qu'il me haïsse ou me méprise. L'indifférence était préférable, supportable. Toutefois je pense qu'une semaine à partager au moins deux repas, se croiser en soirée ne lui laisse cependant pas beaucoup de place. Et puis il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner correctement. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention. Il ne cessait de grommeler que l'on brimait son art. Un sujet qui le faisait rapidement devenir plutôt bavard.

Bien sûr je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait de sympathie encore. Il n'a pas un caractère facile et son ennui le rendait parfois insupportable. Il semblait presque bouder, s'emportait rapidement, refusait de dire un mot, et marmonnait à propos de son ancien partenaire : Sasori. On peut apprendre beaucoup en une semaine.

Je ne sais ce qu'il pensait de moi mais je sais qu'il n'oubliait pas pourquoi j'étais là, ce que j'étais censée être alors que moi-même j'avais tendance à faire comme si rien n'était quand j'étais avec Tobi-san – qui finissait par ne cesser de me répéter que "san" lui faisait "bizarre".

J'oubliais un peu, ça faisait du bien. Je pense que la peur que j'ai montrée la première fois avait été comme une douche froide. Il y avait cependant des sourires en coin, des regards et parfois une proximité non nécessaire. Un moyen peut-être de voir ce qu'il en était au fil du temps. Une mise en confiance ? Non, je ne crois pas. Habituation peut-être. Habituation aux contacts…

Zetsu-san est venu et ils sont partis. Vide et solitude. Si difficiles à supporter.

Zetsu-san… Il fut second. Je n'aurais jamais pu y penser. Improbable. L'idée ne m'avait jamais effleurée et jusqu'au bout mon esprit y est resté hermétique.

Il venait de temps en temps, la nuit. Le matin des vivres étaient posés sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Autrement, deux fois pour me rappeler les règles. Deux fois en journée pour prendre constat de mon état, s'assurer que je ne tentais rien de stupide. Quatre fois je suis restée éveillée tard le soir pour échapper à la solitude quand elle devenait trop forte. Il m'a demandé - la première fois - pourquoi j'étais encore debout. De cette voix blanche et claire. Bêtement j'ai avoué; je me sentais seule. Sa voix noire a commencé à dire quelque chose – certainement méchant à mon égard – mais son autre moitié l'a coupée pour me dire d'aller dormir. J'ai fermé les yeux, hoché la tête, me suis endormie et me suis réveillée sur la table de la cuisine. J'avais mal aux genoux et à la nuque par la suite, mais autrement j'ai gardé le souvenir de cette nuit comme une des plus reposantes.

Les autres fois il ne disait rien. Je ne disais rien. Je le saluais et il hochait la tête. Silence. Présence. Soulagement.

Il était comme un pilier, un point de repère sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je souriais en voyant les vivres sur le comptoir et je laissais un mot que je retrouvais toujours. J'aimais penser - m'illusionner - qu'il veillait sur moi et faisais semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Il est venu un soir. Plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Je l'ai salué, il a hoché la tête. J'ai cru qu'il venait me demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Il n'avait autrement jamais mis un pied dans ma chambre.

Il a commencé à dégrafer ce manteau noir à nuages rouges si emblématique de leur organisation. Je me suis dit que peut-être il avait mal quelque part, qu'il voulait me demander de regarder. J'ai attendu, assise sur mon futon. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer. Noir. Blanc. Ces étranges excroissances végétales comme les feuilles d'une dionée, descendant jusque sur son torse. Si atypique.

La première fois que je l'ai vu je me suis demandée comment une telle chose était possible. Je trouvais ça effrayant. J'ai fini par m'interroger – habituée – sur la texture que cela pouvait bien avoir. Idiote curiosité.

Quand il a ôté ses chaussures et son pantalon, j'ai rougi bien sûr mais j'ai cru qu'il voulait simplement se mettre plus à l'aise. Puis finalement, un fois son dernier vêtement posé sur la chaise j'ai douté… Cela semblait si irréel.

Il m'a regardée et je l'ai fixé. Un peu perdue. Incertaine. Je n'avais plus si envie de savoir. Un regard d'ambre, pur, sans pupille, sans sclère blanche, de fascinant il m'apparaissait oppressant sur l'instant.

—Qu'attends-tu ? A-t-il demandé de cette voix blanche.

Je ne doutais plus alors. Sa voix noire lui a demandé si j'étais idiote.

J'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Cela faisait mal.

Mes gestes étaient lents. Tremblements. Je voulais ne pas avoir peur et sourire. Je n'ai pas pu…

Rugueuses. Elles sont rugueuses... Sa peau en revanche est lisse, imberbe et froide. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux alors, j'ai gardé mon regard sur ses cheveux. Courts, d'un vert sombre qui m'avait paru noir quand il m'avait escortée la toute première nuit. Ils paraissent indomptables.

Mes mains étaient sur ses épaules et j'ai fini par fermer les yeux. Ses lèvres sont toujours sur ma peau. Ses dents, me frôlant parfois. Des marques sont restées.

Acte froid et impersonnel. Ce n'était pas douloureux, pas brutal mais ce n'était pas agréable. Je crois que je regrette que ce soit passé ainsi. Pas d'amour. Pas de sympathie. Combler un besoin. Calmer le corps et l'esprit.

J'aurais vraiment voulu que ce fût autrement…

* * *

Chapitre 5 en cours de relecture héhé. Je le préfère à celui-ci, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :p.


	5. Deidara san

**Disclaimer : Naruto pas à moi **:p

Ndla : J'attends vraiment un grand nombre d'avis sur ce chapitre. Biz et merci à tous ! (comme d'hab ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Deidara-san fut troisième. Je m'y attendais. J'ai eu cette boule dans le ventre mais pas peur.

Ils rentraient de mission – comme toujours. Tobi-san s'était endormi devant son bol de soupe encore fumant. Deidara-san était parti se doucher, j'avais fini par aller me coucher.

Je terminais de me coiffer quand il est entré. Il avait l'air fatigué et ennuyé. Il s'est assis sur la chaise et m'a fixée. Souvenir. Je me suis levée et ai avancé. Un rictus. J'ai essayé de sourire. Embarras. Gêne. Angoisse. Je sais que ma bouche faisait une grimace peu engageante.

Je me suis arrêtée à sa hauteur et n'ai pas su quoi faire.

—Toujours aussi coincée, yeah.

Petit sourire. Excuses. Il s'est levé. J'ai dû relever la tête afin de pouvoir continuer à garder mes yeux dans les siens. Un shinobi a une meilleure estime des gens qui ne baissent pas les yeux. Je ne voulais pas paraître plus misérable que je ne l'étais.

Sans prévenir il a passé un bras autour de ma taille. J'ai rougi. Il a souri. Ses doigts ont joué avec mon obi. J'ai tenté de me détendre. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir complètement échoué mais… Il m'a indiqué son dos de sa main libre.

—Ici ça tire, yeah.

J'ai souri.

Tout s'est déroulé comme la dernière fois; excepté lorsque je me suis arrêtée.

C'est allé très vite. Je me suis retrouvée allongée sur mon futon. Son visage au-dessus du mien. Mon corps au-dessous du sien. Je n'ai pas osé bouger. Pas osé respirer.

—Juste un autre point de tension yeah.

Mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. J'avais toujours cette boule dans l'estomac. Mon obi a glissé. Exposée. A moitié. Un sourire tenté. Léger.

Ses mains sur moi. Sa bouche. Ses bouches. Mes soupirs. Doucement. Hésitante. Mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Peur de le toucher.

Avant également j'ai eu peur de les toucher. Peur de leur réaction. Mais on ne peut pas s'en empêcher pas vrai ? Ne serait-ce que pour s'illusionner que l'on peut chasser la douleur, chasser la peur et leur transmettre nos larmes.

Pas de larmes cette fois. Je ne sais s'il voit cet acte comme un art mais il y met de la passion. C'est presque gratifiant.

Sa peau était chaude. Son souffle, aussi. Ses bras. Ses muscles sous mes doigts. Sa voix. Ma respiration - vive - contre sa voix. Son sourire contre ma joue. Sa main sur mon sein.

Pas de peine. Habituée ? Non, je ne dirais pas cela. Sa présence n'est pas celle des autres. Il a "dit" non la première fois et il a ma reconnaissance. Sa passion a aidé. On a l'impression d'apporter plus. Plus que quoi ? Je n'ai pas de mots mais ça se ressent. Se débarrasser d'une tension agaçante – d'un handicap – et prendre du plaisir. Deux choses différentes. Deux sensations. Deux sentiments. L'un me fait pleurer l'autre me fait accepter. Ce n'est peut-être pas sain mais au moins je ne me renie pas. Je pourrai me sourire demain. Ce n'était pas égoïste, peut-être même presque tendre. Plus détendue j'aurais certainement plus apprécié.

J'espérais juste que le lendemain il me regarderait sans lire mon "titre" sur mon front. Etranges choses que les sentiments…

Même si la raison de ma présence parmi eux est dégradante je ne peux que sourire à la main tendue qui me sort du noir; même si personne ne me sourit en retour. Peut-être ne savent-ils plus, ne peuvent-ils pas, ne sourient pas comme nous. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si j'ai peur je ne lâcherai pas et ferai de mon mieux pour offrir ce que j'ai.

xxx

La toute première fois… Je ne sais pourquoi je l'aborde maintenant ; peut-être les sentiments. Cette première fois… Cette pensée me laisse toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. Après ces hommes-là… Sale. Morte. Dépravée. Etrangère. Nausées.

Pourquoi sont-ils différents ? Peut-être parce qu'ils ont d'autres plaisirs ; peut-être parce qu'ils se savent puissants. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se le prouver d'une manière aussi vile.

Cette fois-là je n'étais plus moi. Je voulais mourir, disparaître. Même Hidan-san n'était un de ces hommes-là. Je me souviens – ne peux me souvenir sans être malade – que du silence.

Je m'étais réveillée dans le silence. Personne dans l'étage. Je m'étais réveillée en retard, j'avais été malade la veille. Personne puis des pas dans les escaliers. Des voix d'hommes. Panique. Courir. Second escalier. Des cris. Alerte. Fuir. Appeler à l'aide, mais personne. L'orée des bois. Ne pas s'arrêter. Ils m'ont rattrapée alors que ma tête touchait le sol humide. Ce moment que je veux oublier. Ces hommes... J'en tremble encore. Détruite. Vendue. Vendues et séparées.

Elles m'ont aidée, m'ont montré. La vie ne s'arrête pas au détail d'une idée et le courage c'est de reconstruire sur du verre brisé.

Souillée. Renier ce corps déchiré. Pleurer. Trancher. Oublier. Non. On ne peut pas oublier. On ne doit pas se mutiler. On ne peut véritablement remplacer une plaie par une autre.

Leur vie continuait et elles étaient plus belles encore.

Un an, cela me prit un an. Elles m'ont protégée pendant un an. Voici le paiement de ma dette. Peut-être même suis-je finalement plus chanceuse qu'elles ne le sont. Il n'y a pas ici l'odeur de la viande avariée que l'on fait griller, de la graisse étouffée dans une cuisine négligée, les effluves du sang des poulets que l'on abat dans la cour d'un vieux restaurant, du sang des malchanceux que l'on dépouille de leur argent. Il n'y pas les cris et les suppliques, les rires des habitués et des alcooliques.

Ici il n'y a pas d'odeur autre que celle de la pierre, de la terre et d'une nature humide le matin puis gorgée de soleil en journée. Le sang est celui d'Hidan-san – sans conséquence - et les sons que j'aime garder à l'esprit sont les voix de Tobi et Deidara-san.

Egoïste, impersonnel ou passionné. Aucune brutalité témoignant d'un quelconque besoin primaire de domination, d'affirmation. Ils se savent puissants et ont d'autres plaisirs.

Ni objet. Ni sujet. Epanchement d'un besoin. Cela ne se décrit pas. On le sent. On le vit. Ils ont pris quelque chose. Je n'ai pas souffert de le lui donner. Il m'a permis de les surmonter… Quand on a goûté à l'enfer, effleurer le purgatoire c'est respirer le paradis.

Je veux juste compter pour lui, compter pour eux. Une illusion me suffit. Juste… Ne me laissez pas ouvrir les yeux.

La femme est bête, les sentiments aussi. Une baiser nous fait tourner la tête et un brin de passion de nous endurcit…

Le lendemain ? Rien. L'aube et mon réveil indiquaient six heures. Beaucoup de bruit. Des cris. J'ai souri.

Tobi m'a prise dans ses bras dès que je suis sortie de la salle de bain. Il s'est excusé de s'être endormi et m'a informée qu'il avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. J'ai mangé – me suis forcée. Deidara-san a tout jeté, menaçant Tobi que la prochaine fois qu'il ferait autant de bruit pour faire brûler du riz et préparer une bouillie d'herbes qu'il appelait thé, il allait regretter d'être né. Surtout cependant, il a prononcé mon prénom, pour la première fois.

—Tu as plutôt intérêt à laisser Nakiri s'en occuper et à ne pas interférer yeah.

Ce n'était pas la manière amicale et presque naïve qu'utilisait Tobi quand il s'adressait à moi. C'était me faire exister alors qu'il ne me parlait pas. Il n'y avait pas été obligé. Pas obligé de me reconnaître pour autre chose…

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait des années, j'étais consciente d'avoir une identité. Reconnue comme individu. Sujet pour qui je n'aurais pu - n'aurais dû - être qu'objet. Je me suis sentie bien.

Si bien que leur départ n'a pas laissé ce vide béant. J'avais profité de leur présence et plutôt que de sentir un vide, comme si j'étais passée à côté de quelque chose, je me sentais bien. Presque. J'attendais leur retour.

Hidan-san et Kakuzu-san sont arrivés peu après. Heureusement. J'avais le ventre noué, les yeux fermés et son sang sous mes ongles mais pas cette peur. J'ai appris à surmonter cette étape et à le voir autrement.

Hidan-san n'est pas méchant. Il se met vite en colère, est plutôt bavard et un véritable adorateur de ce dieu que je ne connaissais pas. Il m'intimidait plus que Deidara-san et son mauvais caractère néanmoins, certainement parce qu'il avait été le premier ou parce qu'il était imprévisible. Les deux. Il n'était pas spécialement susceptible et de cela on ne savait jamais ce qu'il prendrait mal. Ni quoi, ni quand.

Je me suis cependant habituée à sa présence et il y a eu ce moment qui a un peu brisé la glace.

Je finissais de cuisiner, j'avais commencé à servir. Je ne pouvais pas à me décider à m'asseoir. Je n'avais, jusqu'alors, jamais mangé avec eux. Trop intimidée. Cette fois-là je ne pouvais pas prétendre avoir déjà mangé et partir aurait été malpoli. Ma mère ne m'avait pas ainsi éduquée. Je ne cessais de bouger, de m'activer. Je pensais à prétendre que je n'avais pas faim mais je redoutais la trahison de mon estomac, imminente. J'ai entendu Hidan-san jurer et cela m'a arrêtée. Je me suis tournée vers lui, demandant si tout allait bien. Lentement j'ai posé le riz sur la table. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je n'ai pas retenu un léger cri quand il m'a attrapée le bras, me forçant à m'asseoir ; ou plutôt, tomber sans grâce aucune sur les coussins, une main – instinctivement placée pour amortir ma chute – sur sa cuisse. Rouge écrivisse. Hâtivement je me suis assise correctement, bafouillant des excuses.

—Arrête de t'agiter pour rien et mange. Tu me donnes un fucking mal de crâne ! Bloody hell ! Ça fait un mois qu'on arrête pas de courir, je suis pas ici pour te regarder d'exciter !

Je me suis excusée. Docilement. Bêtement. Je me suis servie. J'ai remarqué que Kakuzu-san scrutait chaque plat sur la table. Nœud dans l'estomac.

—Qu…Quelque chose ne va pas Kakuzu-san ?

—Toute cette nourriture a dû coûter cher. Combien as-tu dépensé ?

Interloquée.

—Fuck Kakuzu ! On en a rien à foutre ! Mange et fais pas chier !

—Cette fille est là pour faire des économies mais si elle revient plus cher que ce qu'on dépenserait on devrait la faire travailler ailleurs ou la vendre.

Cette réplique m'a laissée sans voix et l'angoisse m'a noué les tripes. Je m'étais habituée aux gens ici, à cet endroit. C'était rare. Je pouvais surmonter. Je n'étais pas maltraitée et il y avait Tobi. Ce que j'avais de plus proche d'un ami, d'une famille. Mon cœur battait fort et mes mains tremblaient. Je ne savais pas combien Zetsu-san dépensait. Je n'avais pas même su jusqu'ici que j'étais là pour "faire des économies".

—Tu fais chier Kakuzu, sérieusement. Tu peux pas parler d'autre chose que de fric ? Tu crois qu'Il l'aurait gardée si elle revenait trop cher ? On pourrait lui payer un kimono en soie qu'elle reviendrait toujours moins cher que ce que doit dépenser cette face de poisson mort pour une seule nuit !

Je n'aimais pas les entendre parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et je n'osais même pas leur dire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était rester docile et silencieuse. Rompre les chiens entre deux criminels de classe S ne serait pas quelque chose de très intelligent à faire de toute façon. Je voulais juste avoir le courage de poser mes baguettes, de me lever et sortir, les laissant se quereller sur le montant des courses comme… comme… un vieux couple avare et grincheux ! J'ai gardé les yeux baissés. Il l'aurait vu. Mon irritation. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque.

—Hey ! Nakiri !

Une main agitée devant mon visage. Sursaut. Mon regard tourné vers Hidan-san.

—C'est de toi qu'on parle là, écoute un peu ! Dis-lui combien tu dépenses qu'il la ferme.

Rapidement mes yeux ont croisé ceux de Kakuzu-san. Son regard est plus perçant que celui de Zetsu-san. Entièrement vert. Brillant, intense. Je me suis très vite détournée.

—Je… Je ne sais pas. Zetsu-san m'a interdit de sortir, il apporte tout régulièrement.

—Voilà ! Satisfait ! Va demander des comptes à cette espèce de freaking cannibale végétal.

Il a pris une bouchée de riz et a continué de jurer entre ses dents. J'ai pu entendre "athées" et "jackass". Kakuzu-san n'a rien ajouté, il a pris son bol de riz et s'est levé.

Je me disais que je n'avais jamais vu son visage encore quand Hidan-san me tira de mes pensées.

—Hey ! Mange maintenant.

J'ai tenté un léger sourire et ai repris mes baguettes.

J'ai eu du mal à digérer la scène. Terrifiée par les mots de Kakuzu-san, surprise par Hidan-san. Il avait pris ma défense… En quelque sorte. Et je n'avais pas même su jusque là qu'il connaissait mon prénom. Dans sa bouche ce n'était pas pareil cependant. Peut-être aussi parce que durant les quatre jours précédant leur départ il ne l'a jamais utilisé de nouveau.

Imagination ? J'ai commencé à douter au fil du temps. Ce nom. Mon nom. Illusion. Non. Hallucination. Peut-être à cause de l'euphorie hérité du fait que Deidara-san l'avait prononcé… Peut-être parce que je voulais que ses soupirs contre mon cou fussent autre chose que ce mot. Son mot. "Fuck."

Et toujours son sang sous mes ongles. C'est presque devenu une habitude. Un repère. Mes doigts trouvent leurs marques sur sa peau, dans son dos. Toujours une réaction, chaque fois qu'ils s'enfoncent un plus profondément. Je crois qu'il apprécie, qu'il aime cette sensation et j'en tire un certain réconfort. Mon malaise et ma frustration se dessinent sur son dos et il en tire satisfaction. Je lui apporte quelque chose. Il m'apporte quelque chose. J'avais trouvé comment surmonter de sentir sa peau, son sang et sa sueur contre moi dans une intimité que je n'avais pas voulu lui offrir les premières fois.


	6. Contre l'un d'eux

Ndla : Je déteste les ordis qui plantent pendant la relecture ! Je déteste qu'on me parle chiffons pendant la relecture ! Je déteste être en retard quand je me fixe un temps ! J'adore les clafoutis.

Ndla 2 : Merci à tous ! Merci lecteurs, reviewers ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et surtout d'apprécier la suite.

Warning : "OOC en vue", tout dépend de comment vous voyez le personnage. Encore une fois je vous présente mes réflexions, mes conclusions, ma version. C'est, en tous cas, très dur de travailler avec Kisame-san !

Review Reply :

_AnoS._ Merci pour ta review. Donc je vais semer des miettes d'Itachi-san pour m'assurer que tu lises (rire sardonique). Lui aussi m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais il est en chemin, c'est bon(si tu me donnes ta peluche). Tobi-san est Tobi. Il est comme j'ai besoin qu'il soit et selon ma première impression. J'adore travailler avec Hidan-san !

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient **- malheureusement ( si faut avouer il fait n'importe quoi des fois - souvent)** à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Pas si dur. Pas si cru. Parce que j'osais ne plus être une poupée sur une étagère dans une chambre vide. La situation est plus supportable mais aussi plus maladroite. C'est cependant un premier pas vers l'affirmation de soi ; parce que ce ne sont pas que les autres. Plus nos larmes sont futiles et douloureuses et plus on apprend.

Est-ce qu'un objet évolue ? Ai-je évolué ? Suis-je un objet ?

La nuit. Mes mains, glacées d'avoir lavé du linge, ont ouvert à mes pas un puits d'obscurité. La voix d'Hidan-san résonnait contre la pierre.

—Fuck Kakuzu ! Tu fais chier ! Arrête tes conneries et remets le truc en route ! Bordel(1) asshole ! Cinq minutes de plus ça va pas te tuer ! Si tu rallumes pas c'est ton putain de sang qui va éclabousser les murs en l'honneur de Jashin-sama jackass !

Je suis restée figée. Jurons. Menaces. Je n'osais pas bouger, le rencontrer alors qu'il semblait hors de lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai pesté contre la nouvelle lune.

J'ai fait un pas finalement. Je ne pouvais pas rester plantée là en attendant quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas. Kakuzu-san ne remettrait ni le courant ni le gaz. Autrement je ne serais pas obligée de faire la lessive dans un vieux lavoir avec de l'eau froide. Economies.

Un nouveau pas. Les grognements d'Hidan-san ont disparu. Silence.

—Hidan-san ?

Ma voix est hésitante. Mes pas aussi. Le panier est lourd et me presse les côtes. Je tends une main dans le vide. Rien.

—Hidan-san ? Un peu plus fort.

—Fuck ! Quoi ?

Sur la droite. Tout près.

J'ai sursauté, tourné vers la droite. Humide. Lisse. Mon cœur a manqué un battement. J'ai retiré ma main. Il a ricané.

Mon dos contre le mur. Son corps contre le mien. J'ai essayé de ne pas trembler. Il sortait de la douche. J'ai fermé les yeux. Stupide réflexe. Ses mains sur mes hanches, et contre mon oreille, sa bouche.

—Peur du noir ?

Battements frénétiques. Respiration erratique. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Une chambre. Un lit. Excuses et illusions. Un couloir de pierre. Debout. Une entrevue d'une poignée de minutes. Vite fait, bien fait. On prend. On jette. Je ne voulais pas.

—N… Non. Murmure pathétique.

J'ai tenté de sourire ; une pointe de courage. Ne pas rester mortifiée. S'habituer. Le prendre comme quelque chose de léger, sans conséquence. Sa voix invitait à le prendre comme tel. J'ai juste… Bafouillé des mots que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir moi-même compris.

—Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son corps pressa un peu plus le mien. Mon cœur frappa un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine. Quand une de ses mains se posa sur mes fesses… Pathétique couinement de surprise. Dire quelque chose ! Parler avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Il a remonté son autre main vers ma taille puis…

—Fuck ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elan coupé. Soulagée.

—J'ai… - Grande inspiration. - J'ai lavé du linge.

Il soupiré, ennuyé, m'a lâchée ; j'ai failli soupirer.

—Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça dans la journée ?

—J'ai… j'ai lavé vos draps, il est préférable de ne pas attendre que le sang sèche.

Il a ri. Ce n'était pas gentil.

—Mes draps ? Zetsu n'avait pas dit que tu serais une boniche.

Une gifle. Aucune marque. Pas de trace. Métaphore. Cela fait tellement plus mal. Je me suis sentie véritablement idiote.

—Kakuzu-san m'a demandé de les prendre.

Tentative de me défendre. Rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis c'était vrai. Sur l'instant ça ne m'avait pas gênée. Rendre un service c'était avoir une autre utilité. Je n'avais pas pensé à la connotation péjorative. Idiote.

—Kakuzu ? Il doit vouloir te rentabiliser.

Il a ri, encore.

Ce soir là j'ai pleuré, encore.

Ce n'était pas Kakuzu-san. Ce n'était pas Hidan-san. Moi. Je me suis trouvée ridicule. Je me suis trouvé des excuses. Ce mot… J'étais idiote de prêcher si souvent quelque chose que je n'arrivais finalement pas à faire : assumer. J'avais peur. J'avais honte. Je me suis secouée. Pathétique. Comment leur faire apprécier, accepter, une fille qui se dénigre elle-même ? Je me suis endormie l'esprit plein de bonnes résolutions – comme toujours.

Deux jours seulement de solitude. Trop peu de temps pour que mes bonnes résolutions ne s'envolent. Je ne suis pas une poupée sur une étagère.

Je lisais. Je n'ai pas entendu la porte grincer. Pas de lame contre ma nuque. Je les ai salué avec un vrai sourire. Hochement de tête en retour. Peu importe. Hoshigaki-san avait l'air bougon. Je n'ai pas osé demander. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils viendraient mais j'avais fait trop. Habitude. Un "merci" bref. Je suis allée me coucher avec le sourire.

Uchiha-san était déjà levé le lendemain quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois j'ai remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux. Je n'ai pas osé demander. Je l'ai salué puis ai préparé de la soupe et du riz.

Hoshigaki-san n'était pas de meilleure humeur. Petit-déjeuner en silence. Ils ont disparu dans l'après-midi.

Ceci pour dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. J'aurais dû.

J'allais faire du thé. Je l'ai aperçu en passant devant le salon. Sur le canapé, tête rejetée en arrière, mains sur les tempes. Je me suis approchée.

—Hoshigaki-san ? Avez-vous mal au crâne ?

Moins assurée que souhaité, mais j'avais osé. Son attention sur moi.

—Question d'habitude.

—Je peux essayer de vous soulager si vous voulez.

Il a arqué un sourcil. Rictus. Sourire gêné. Décidément… Il a haussé les épaules. Je suis allée chercher un de mes baumes. Je leur étais plus que reconnaissante de m'avoir fourni de quoi altérer mon statut.

J'étais d'un autre monde avant. On m'avait appris toutes sortes de choses et puis de Charybde en Scylla, j'ai assimilé d'autres talents.

Placée derrière le canapé. Mes doigts massant ses tempes, son front, frôlant la racine de ses cheveux, ses sourcils. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais utilisé d'autres points corporels mais je n'osais pas encore.

Petit à petit j'ai pris de l'assurance – ou ai oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un criminel et que j'étais ici pour…

Mes doigts sont descendus sur son cou, sa nuque, la ligne de ses larges épaules. Il n'a pas protesté. Plus détendu. Un soupir. Je me suis arrêtée. Souvenir. Un nœud dans l'estomac. Il a ouvert les yeux, plaçant son regard dans le mien. Sourire. Rictus en retour.

—Deidara n'a pas menti.

Choc. Imprimé sur mon visage malgré toute la bonne volonté que j'aurais pu mettre à le dissimuler. Il avait parlé de ça… Et de quoi d'autre ? Et si Deidara-san avait… Qu'avait dit Hidan-san ?

J'évitai son regard, gênée. Hidan-san était plus cru. Son rictus me dit qu'il avait le même train de pensées.

—Une gamine pudibonde aux doigts habiles.

Un prédateur. Il en a le sourire. Ses traits ciselés, ses dents étrangement pointues, ses marques tranchantes sur ses pommettes.

—Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Légère ironie.

Oui. Non. Ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il peut savoir et faire, cela me met mal à l'aise. Son visage, sa peau, atypiques mais pas effrayants. Pas trop. Plus quand on a croisé Zetsu-san, plus quand on sait comment se déroulent les rituels d'Hidan-san…

Parler. Ne pas le laisser croire que je ne suis qu'une pathétique petite… Femme de plaisirs incapable de faire face à son sort. Ne pas le laisser croire que je crie comme une hystérique lorsque je croise quelqu'un de différent.

—N…Non, c'est…

Avec un sourire j'ai tenté de lui montrer que j'étais juste gênée. Il m'a coupée d'un geste, tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Je me suis assise. Sage, comme une image. J'ai levé le regard. Il souriait. J'ai souri en retour. Battements frénétiques. Il a pris mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Examinée.

Ses mains sont larges, sans doute deux fois la taille des miennes. Ses doigts sont calleux, abîmés. Il s'est penché sur moi. Dominée. Ecrasée. Son visage contre le mien. Une étrange sensation contre ma joue – ces marques sur ses pommettes et une barbe de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de raser. Sa bouche près de mon oreille. Je n'entendais que mon cœur battre dans mes tempes.

—Peut-être devrais-tu.

Sa voix, rauque. Son souffle, chaud. Une main – sa main – dans mes cheveux détachant mon ruban, mes épingles. Il a dénoué mon obi et s'est reculé. Je n'osais pas bouger.

Il allait parler. Des pas dans le couloir. Uchiha-san.

—Kisame, la minuterie installée par Kakuzu arrêtera tout dans vingt minutes.(2)

Après sa douche il a poussé ma porte. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

—J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre.

Moqueur. Nerveuse. C'était la première fois que j'attendais, que je savais avec certitude ce qui allait se passer et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me suis raccrochée à mes résolutions et ai souri – tenté. Trop nerveuse.

—Est-ce… Est-ce que votre mal de crâne est passé ?

Quand j'y repense, c'était idiot à dire. Son sourire s'est élargi.

—Il est passé oui.

Il s'est approché. Je n'ai pas perdu mon sourire. Malgré tous mes efforts il était crispé. Je voulais être relaxée mais… Cela aurait été plus aisé de sourire à Hidan-san, je le connaissais ; un peu. Je savais à peu près quelle réaction attendre. Il s'est accroupi et a pris mon menton, comme la première fois.

—Ne te force pas à sourire, je pourrais mal le prendre.

Immédiatement je l'ai perdu.

—Pardon… Je… Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

—J'espère pour toi.

Un instant mon regard a quitté le sien.

—Détends-toi je ne mords pas trop fort et si tu ne tentes rien de stupide, tu resteras en un seul morceau.

Il gloussa. Il se moquait de moi, en partie. Je crois qu'il aime intimider les gens, qu'ils soient ses ennemis ou une simple fille là pour le satisfaire.

Il a pris mes mains crispées sur mes genoux et les a posées sur le futon.

—Tu as quel âge ?

Il a fait descendre mon kimono le long de mes bras. J'ai frissonné.

Pâle imitation de ce que j'étais. Elles, ne portent rien que leurs sous-vêtements sous leur kimono. Cela prend moins de temps à enlever…

—17ans.

Détaillée. Immobile.

—Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tout faire tout seul.

J'ai tenté de ne pas trembler, de me fermer au torrent de mon sang dans mes veines qui frappait mon cœur comme les vagues s'écrasent sur les rochers. J'ai sorti les bras des manches et les ai tendus vers lui. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il attendait. Mes doigts ont effleuré son tee-shirt. J'ai rougi. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je n'ai pas pu le faire. Ses mains sur les miennes m'ont montré le mouvement. Mes yeux sur son torse. Une peau brisée par une musculature saillante et de nombreuses cicatrices zébrant également une pilosité discrète d'un bleu sombre, formant un T. Ses doigts sous mon menton. Mes yeux dans les siens.

—Terminons les préliminaires.

J'ai cligné des yeux. En quelque sorte je crois que j'avais oublié. Si lentement que cela avait été comme si ça n'arriverait jamais. Nœud dans l'estomac. Belles paroles et illusions ne sont que des papillons morts aux pieds de la flamme du savoir. J'ai senti ses mains dans mon dos, le froissement du tissu, ses mains sur ma peau. Ses cheveux, humides, son odeur naturelle, salée. Son souffle chaud, sa respiration rapide. Brusquement contre mon dos, mon futon.

Quand il a posé ses mains sur mes cuisses, j'ai mis les miennes sur ses bras. Réflexe. Il ne s'est pas arrêté.

Je me suis endormie avant qu'il ne parte, sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Exténuée. La première fois que je m'endormais contre l'un d'eux.

Il n'avait pas été brutal. Il n'avait pas été tendre. Je me suis sentie si petite et fragile. Je crois que des bleus sont restés sous sa prise. Sur mes hanches.

La première fois que je me levais après le soleil…

* * *

(1) : "... de nouilles !" lol. Dsl, il fallait que je le dise. Depuis le temps que ça me brûle la langue.

(2) : Itachi-san ! (Entoure d'un gros cercle rouge). Tu vois, il est là !

Un petite review ? Une longue ? A vot' bon coeur m'sieurs-dames. C'est pour la bonne cause. Un auteur ça travaille beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite avec des reviews.


	7. Soleil et Pluie

Complot ! Je devais poster ça hier et le staff avait bloqué les identifications ! Humf ! Bref, voici le chapitre 7. Plus long que prévu mais il a son utilité, contrairement aux apparences. :p

Encore un immense merci à tous ! Lecteurs, reviewers ! Plein de bonnes choses !

Review Reply :

_AnoS : _Que veux-tu... Itachi-san est quelqu'un de très discret. Je ne sais pas s'il serait plus efficace hein... on verra dans les prochains chapitres... erm. Enfin en tous cas, merci merci. :) (P.S: Je suppose que tu voulais dire : la délicatesse d'Hidan et la bonté de Tobi. lol)

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas...** mais si l'auteur veut m'offrir Tobi ou Dei-san...

Ndla : Zetsu chapitre ! Donc quelques codes, forcément : _Blanc Zetsu. _**Noir Zetsu.** Pff, un duo de personnalités et un seul corps... Sans code couleur, ce serait lourd à lire, alors voilà.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Soleil et Pluie

Les regardant partir la question me vint. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas quitté cet endroit ? Pas une poupée. Un chien en laisse.

Suivit une nouvelle période de solitude et avec elle, les pluies de l'automne. Il y a quelque chose dans la pluie d'apaisant et revigorant. Son bruit, son parfum, le chemin qu'elle dessine sur votre peau. Sous la pluie on pleure sans être seul. Sous la pluie on mue et renaît. Dans la pluie on abandonne nos peurs, nos chagrins, nos regrets et nos cruels souvenirs.

J'ai dansé sous la pluie jusque tard dans la nuit. J'y ai puisé la force de me tenir à ma résolution.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis cette nuit… Je me suis assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans les mains, les cheveux trempés, mon kimono me collant à la peau… Je ne tremblais qu'à cause de l'anxiété.

Un bruit. Réveil en sursaut. J'ai levé la tête et ai croisé son regard ambré.

—Zetsu-san…

—_Que veux-tu ?_

Rien. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé… Ce n'était pas le moment de revenir sur ce à quoi j'avais servi. S'il pouvait faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, pourquoi pas moi ? Oublier le contact de sa peau, de sa bouche… Son odeur proche de celle d'une nature sous la pluie. Oublier que je n'avais rien été de plus qu'un instrument. Si j'étais éveillée à cet instant c'était bien pour oublier, chercher à devenir autre chose…

—Zetsu-san je me demandais…

Pas une poupée sur une étagère.

—Peut-être pourrais-je… Je pourrais aller au village à votre place pour…

Son regard m'imposa le silence.

Rester seule à ne rien faire. Je pouvais altérer mon statut autrement. L'idée m'était venue en ravalant mes larmes une nuit encore où le silence répondait au silence; où mes idées revivaient mes souvenirs. Même elles, avaient un semblant de vie hors de ça.

—**Penses-tu que je sois stupide ?**

Interloquée.

—Non. Je…

—**Je ne suis pas ravi de cette corvée mais je ne te donnerai pas une excuse pour fuir.**

Fuir… Je l'avais ressenti parfois. Plus encore. Prisonnière. Docile. Servile. Je n'avais jamais pensé à partir. Ce n'était pas la vie rêvée mais…

—_Je te retrouverais où que tu ailles tu le sais non ? Pourquoi faire la demande ?_

—Et je n'aurais nulle part où aller Zetsu-san… S'il vous plaît je voudrais juste sortir un peu et…

—**Pas besoin d'aller si loin pour sortir.**

J'ai hoché la tête. Pas de réplique. Pas par peur. Il existe juste ces gens qui ont autorité sur vous. Ceux que jamais vous n'oseriez contredire par même pour le plaisir du risque. Plaisir que je n'avais pas.

Un long silence. Mon thé était froid. Amer.

—_J'y penserai._

J'ai cru rêver. Son regard était sur moi. Aucune émotion. Juste un froncement de sourcils pour répondre à mes remerciements, à mon sourire franc.

—**Ne te réjouis pas trop vite.**

Cette nuit-là mon esprit était léger lorsque j'ai regagné ma chambre.

Sortir… Attraper un morceau de vie quelque part ailleurs. Il n'y aurait personne pour me faire de réflexions. Il n'y aurait pas de silence entre quatre murs de pierres…Au moins pour une journée.

--

Ils partent et d'autres arrivent. Ce n'était pas un roulement régulier. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de rentrer sagement à la maison. Non. Ici devait être un des rares endroits où ils pouvaient se reposer sans risquer d'être repérés. J'aimais l'idée naissante d'être une petite portion d'un point fixe. Un repère. Un refuge. Peut-être même, au fil du temps, une femme simple, au foyer. Cela me faisait sourire. Parce que c'était ridicule. Parce que la perspective n'était pas si déplaisante.

J'attendais sa réponse comme une enfant attend un cadeau de noël. Une semaine.

--

Quand il est arrivé – plus tôt que d'ordinaire – je n'ai pas osé demander. Ne pas l'agacer. Un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres noires. Je ne me posais pas de questions. Pourtant, appréhension. Je savais que cette partie de lui ne m'aimait pas. Elle appréciait juste le malaise que la situation me causait. Il a ôté son manteau. J'ai dénoué mon obi. A cet instant précis je n'ai pas pu. Impassible. Je ne lui apportais rien. La pensée arrêta mes gestes. S'il disait non... J'allais servir...A rien.

—Zetsu-san…

Suppliante. Ils parlent tous. Pourquoi pas lui ? Qu'il me parle ! Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La preuve que je restais humaine… Même à ses yeux.

—**Fais…**

—_Qu'y a-t-il ?_

Bien sûr je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une question. Je voulais l'entendre. Il attendait. Plus de rictus. Je redoutais de le mettre en colère. J'ai secoué la tête. Forcé un sourire.

—Non rien. Désolée.

Pas un mot. Reprise.

Je me suis focalisée sur ses lèvres contre ma peau, sur mon cou; les marques qu'elles allaient laisser.

Je me disais que s'il faisait ça il devait certainement ressentir quelque chose. Je me rassurais comme je pouvais. J'avais besoin d'apporter quelque chose si je ne pouvais être que… "Ça". Nous avons tous besoin d'avoir l'impression qu'une place est faite pour nous quelque part. Etre utile. Un homme sans but, sans idéal, ça n'est qu'une ombre. Une coquille vide.

Lorsque ce fut terminé il s'est levé et est sorti. A son retour il avait les cheveux mouillés. En silence il s'est rhabillé. Je n'aimais pas les regarder partir sans un mot. Il ne me regardait même pas. Je me suis retournée, pudiquement couverte avec ces draps sales… Lavés dès qu'il ne serait plus là.

—_Sois prête demain aux premières heures du jour._

J'y ai pensé. Raisonnée. Il allait revenir mais sans doute pas pour ça.

—_Tu as compris ?_

—**Peut-être ne veut-elle plus **_**sortir**_**.**

Compréhension. Immédiatement redressée. Mon attention sur lui. Un sourire. Comme si rien n'avait précédé cette nouvelle. Je m'étonne toujours de la vitesse à laquelle je m'emparais de la moindre excuse pour oublier. C'était faire barrage à une rivière avec une brindille, bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Le lendemain j'étais prête avant le soleil.

Mon sourire ne me quitta pas et j'eus l'impression de redécouvrir le monde après des années passées dans le noir. Seule je n'osais pas sortir. Rarement. Pas longtemps. Dehors… Entourée par les bois… Je ne pouvais pas me cacher.

J'étais contente d'être accompagnée. Profiter. Savourer. Le soleil sur ma peau. Le vent dans mes cheveux. L'agitation des animaux, l'animation d'une ville éveillée… Toutes ces voix, ces odeurs… Depuis si longtemps…Enivrant.

Durant le trajet il me donna milles consignes. Il m'informa de son étrange don et me fit comprendre que j'étais surveillée.

J'étais heureuse de flâner, protégée. Je n'avais pas peur. J'avais envie de tout. Tout ce que je voyais. Les tomates, le riz, le poisson, le thym, la menthe, ces baguettes à motifs, ces serviettes de table, ces bols avec des papillons, ce vase, ce petit chat en bois…

J'oubliais les gens autour de moi…

—Nakiri ?! Satô Nakiri ?!

Surprise. Cette voix… Je me suis brusquement retournée. Bouche bée. Onee-san…

C'était ainsi que j'avais appelé la femme qui m'avait prise sous son aile, m'avait formée. Une seule pensée me traversa l'esprit : famille. Embrassade. Larmes. Soulagement.

Parler. Pendant des heures. Une au moins avant que je ne hurle. Quelque chose autour de ma cheville. Froid. Prise ferme. Tous les regards sur moi. Excuses bafouillées. Un temps avant que je ne réalise que ce devait être Zetsu-san.

Je ne voulais pas. Je devais. Continuer les achats, laisser de côté l'étincelle de joie et mon ancienne vie. Dans les bras de Sachiko-sama j'ai eu – pendant une folle seconde – l'envie de partir. Lui dire de fuir avec moi. Belle ironie. Ma conversation avec Zetsu-san était oubliée. Fuir. N'appartenir qu'à nous et conquérir amour, respect, famille, paix et bonheur. Je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai regardée partir. Elle et mon ancienne vie. Elle boitait. Mon cœur s'est serré. Cette vie n'existait plus et mon plan avait une faille. Une de taille. Sécurité.

Sur le retour mon humeur était plus sombre; jusqu'à ce que Zetsu-san me rejoigne.

—Zetsu-san.

Son regard sur moi. Sourcils froncés. J'ai souri.

—Merci.

Il n'a pas compris. Moi je réalisais. Je relativisais. Les bontés de mon passé avaient été troquées contre ma sécurité.

Le vent dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Le soleil sur ma peau. Les odeurs des fruits, des légumes et des épices… De la forêt autour de nous. Le son d'une nature paisible. Je me sentais soudainement capable de supporter le poids du monde. Leur monde. Mon monde.

Dans mon euphorie j'ai proposé à Zetsu-san de manger avec moi.

—**Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les baby-sitters plus longtemps que nécessaire. T'attendre était suffisamment pénible.**

Médusée. Encore une fois j'avais oublié qui il était. Ce qu'il était. Où j'étais. Pourquoi.

—_Je reviendrai dans une semaine_.

Sans un autre mot il est parti.

Le vide. La solitude. Seule dans cette pièce. Ce repère de pierre. Cette forêt. Oppressée. Si elle avait été apaisante sur le retour, elle était maintenant terrifiante. Grouillante et vide. J'étais seule. Seule et utilisée. Le soleil n'était plus qu'une lumière qui me disait que ce n'était pas l'heure de dormir. D'oublier.

Le moindre bruit était une menace. Un sursaut. Je n'ai pas dormi.

Depuis le coin le plus sombre de ma chambre j'ai regardé la pluie. Toute la nuit. Je les ai entendus arriver.

* * *

Je vous le dis, les grandes lignes des trois chapitres à venir sont prêtes. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Disons un peu moins d'une semaine pour le 8. Patience !

Peut-être vais-je cependant devoir boire un peu de thé noir pour mettre tout ça en place...


	8. Prostitute

Hello ! Merci à tous ! Encore ! Encore ! Merci lecteurs et reviewers ! Je vais avoir un super beau maillot grâce à vous !

Bon, un peu de sérieux...

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

_Ndla_ : Chers lecteurs, petit chapitre à l'horizon. Mea culpa fallait couper là où j'ai coupé...Non, en fait je n'avais pas assez pour payer Kakuzu plus longtemps... :( Itachi ? Euh oui bien sûr... (Anne ma soeur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ? :p)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Prostitute

Ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Comme souvent.

—Fuck Kakuzu ! C'est une idée de merde !

Porte violemment ouverte. Trempé. Manteau déchiré. Couvert de sang. Le sien. Celui d'un autre. Faux sur l'épaule. Figée. Un sourire.

—On te manquait ?

Ironie. Sous-entendus. J'ai tenté un sourire. Grimace. Contente de ne plus être seule. Déçue de la compagnie.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Kakuzu-san. Les ai très vite détournés. J'ai bafouillé quelques mots et suis entrée dans la cuisine. La faim m'avait poussée hors de ma chambre et sans doute cela me permettrait-il de passer à autre chose.

Pas vraiment. J'ai appris cette nuit-là qu'acheter du saké évite d'attiser l'irritation d'un criminel. Surtout quand celui-ci arrive déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Je n'en avais jamais vraiment bu. Je n'y avais pas pensé. L'atmosphère était tendue. Pour Hidan-san quelques excuses avaient suffi. Kakuzu-san… On ne sait jamais. Son regard sur moi. Je le sentais sans le voir. Perçant. Oppressant. On dit que le vert est la couleur de l'espoir. Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois plus. J'ai à peine mangé. Je ne suis pas restée plus longtemps que nécessaire.

--

Je me suis endormie. Un temps.

A mon dernier réveil il pleuvait toujours. Si fort. Ni nuit. Ni jour. L'eau dans la salle de bain. Je me suis levée.

Dans la cuisine, Hidan-san. Cheveux en bataille. Marque de son chapelet sur la joue. Parmi des traces de sang. Rien qu'en sous-vêtement. Salut timide. Préparation de thé frais. Contrer une mauvaise nuit.

—Fais du riz aussi.

Pas désagréable. Moins que la veille. Coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il s'étirait comme un chat. J'aurais pu tirer de cette scène une impression agréable mais comme l'illusion prenait forme les mots de Zetsu-san, sa réaction, me revinrent. Verre brisé. Je me suis contentée de faire. Pas un mot.

--

Pourquoi être tant affectée ? Trop sentimentale ? Sans doute. D'autres personnes semblaient avoir de la considération pour moi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être aimée de tous. Oui ? Non ? On ne peut pas. J'aurais voulu.

Ce qu'ils prenaient était intime. N'avais-je pas le droit de demander un peu de reconnaissance ? Recevant ce "titre", perdons-nous le statut d'"être humain" ? N'avons-nous pas le droit ne serait-ce qu'à de la politesse ? Qu'est-ce que la courtoisie pour un meurtrier ? Pour en avoir il faut considérer ses semblables. Non ?

Je ne voyais que les points négatifs. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de la "mauvaise période" du mois. Plus morose. Pas entourée des bonnes personnes. On se laisse facilement sombrer.

Malaise. Gêne. Les éviter au possible. Trois douches. Discrète. Inquiète. Je ne pense pas avoir été l'unique cause de son irritation mais cela avait dû y contribuer. Cela, le reste. On ne pouvait – ne peut – le dire. Que ses yeux. Rien pour trahir son humeur. Pas assez prudente.

--

Quand il a poussé ma porte j'ai sursauté. J'avais pensé qu'il viendrait plus tôt. Ne pas savoir comment il allait réagir... Calmer ma respiration. Je me suis levée. Il s'est assis. Je m'étais attendue à beaucoup de choses. Pas à ça.

—Déshabille-toi.

Choc. Regarder ailleurs. Se contrôler. Obéir. Au possible. Jugée. Jaugée. Marchandise… Si terriblement vrai.

—Complètement.

Humiliant. A disposition. Ne rien dire. C'est idiot peut-être, mais j'étais contente d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas le faire.

—Ce… Ce n'est pas préférable Kakuzu-san.

C'était un peu dire non. Pour une fois. Depuis si longtemps. Seule la peur m'empêchait de sourire. Dans un murmure j'ai expliqué pourquoi.

Froncement de sourcils. Juste un coup d'œil. J'ai ramassé mon yukata. Il s'est levé. Je tremblais.

—Hidan avait raison : prude. C'en est écoeurant.

Prude. Toujours ce mot. Simplement pudique. Oui. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Que je ne demande que ça ?! Ce n'est pas une voie que l'on choisit.

—Zetsu a dit que tu voulais sortir, ce sera l'occasion de te rendre utile. Si tu n'apprends pas ici, tu apprendras là-bas.

Interdite. Je redoutais le sens de cette phrase sans pouvoir l'ignorer. _"Te rentabiliser"_.

—Je… S'il vous plaît Kakuzu-san. Je ne veux pas faire ça.

—Ce que tu veux n'a aucune importance. A part ça tu n'as aucune utilité.

La fatigue ? Peut-être. Menstrues ? Sans doute. Une seconde de folie ? Certainement. C'était juste trop dur à supporter. J'avais déjà été remise à ma place, rappelée que je ne n'étais qu'un fardeau. Objet...

Colère. Frustration. Panique. Considérées comme du bétail. Ce n'était pas que moi. Elles… Sachiko-sama...Avoir vu la femme qui m'avait tout appris réduite à ça ! Et j'étais là… Impuissante. Docile. Eplorée.

—Je ne suis pas un objet !

Brusquement sa main autour de ma gorge. Respiration coupée. Mon dos rencontrant violemment le mur. Vive douleur. Larmes. Grimace.

—Tu n'es qu'une putain. Tu n'as aucune valeur, mets-toi ça dans le crâne.

Sa prise était trop ferme. Ma voix. Un couinement. Etouffée par ses doigts. Etouffée par mes pleurs. Détourner le regard. Serrer les poings. Ravaler sa rancœur. La souffrance.

—S'il…S'il vous plaît… Kakuzu-san.

Pâle. Faible. Il m'a lâchée. La porte a claqué. Grande inspiration. Nœud dans la gorge. Cela serre et fait mal. Plus mal que sa main.

Genoux et paumes rencontrant le sol froid. Pas de tatamis. Trop cher. Je voulais crier. Lui hurler quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Briser quelque chose comme il venait de me briser ! Je n'avais que des miettes, des ronces entre les mains, entre mes poings serrés. Je ruminais mes griefs et pleurais en silence. Peur d'être entendue. Secouée comme une poupée de chiffon. Une marionnette entre les mains d'un novice. Je le haïssais. Je me haïssais.

Mes poings contre la pierre. J'avais mal mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Ses mots résonnaient… Si vrais.

Pathétique. Peut-être avait-il raison. Ma vie ne valait rien. Peut-être – d'une façon ou d'une autre – avais-je mérité tout ça. J'ai sincèrement pensé que rien ne valait la peine, que je devais faire que tout s'arrête. En avais-je le courage ? Je n'étais pas aussi forte que toutes ces femmes que l'on pouvait lire.

Tout arrêter…

* * *

Pfiou ! Bientôt une page tournée héhé ! Vivement la Japan !

Alala, des fois je me demande si j'ai perdu du monde en route. Tous mes premiers lecteurs sont-ils encore là ? Combien êtes-vous en vrai à lire cette chose ? Je suis une fille très curieuse de nature. O:p

En tous cas j'espère que ça va pour vous! Chapitre 9 en route. Quand la date d'update sera fixée, elle sera sur mon profil. ;)

See you !


	9. Se réveiller

Je suis désolée, mais vraiment désolée pour ce retard abominable ! A quoi bon donner une date si on ne peut pas la respecter hein ? Bref... j'étais "cassée" mais bon, piscine, tarte, thé et hop... :p

Voilà le chapitre 9. **Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

Réponse aux reviews :

_Mademoiselle Pieds :_ Merci, merci. Si Tobi te manquait, tu vas être ravie (ou presque... enfin j'espère quoi.) :3

_AnoS_. : Oui je suis plutôt inspirée mais après les lignes ne viennent pas facilement. :( En tout cas grand merci pour ta belle et longue review. :3 Pauvre Kakuzu. C'est un brave type au fond (loin). Ah ! Zetsu... j'aime bien l'écrire. :) Et Itachi ! Il est à nos portes ! Mais vraiment... se consoler dans ses bras ? J'ai des doutes... lol

_Mwa_ : Merci ! Moi j'adore les reviews. lol Reviens quand tu veux ! Surtout si c'est pour te répéter ! :3

* * *

Se réveiller.

Notre vie n'est pas forcément épique ou pleine de rebondissements à chaque détour. Nous décidons de l'importance des évènements. Et nous avons juste décidé de donner de l'importance aux évènements rares. Ils nous marquent, pimentent notre vie… Même quand ils nous nuisent. Quand notre vie est une routine dont nous ne voyons pas la fin, vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue ? D'être racontée ? Oui. Je pense que ma vie mérite d'être retranscrite. Si tout ne fut pas plaisant je l'ai tout de même aimée. Autrement, pourquoi l'avoir vécue jusqu'au bout ?

Si je n'avais pas été là, seraient-ils ce qu'ils sont ? Je n'ai pas la prétention de les avoir changés, mais j'ai tout de même dû apporter quelque chose. Ma vie n'était pas inutile… Même si elle n'a pas servi pour moi…

--

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps suis-je restée prostrée sur le sol ? Je ne sais pas. Une heure. Deux peut-être. Je me suis endormie. Fatiguée de pleurer.

Une main sur mon épaule. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Masque orange. Cheveux noirs.

—Tobi…

Voix fragile, cassante.

—Hey Nakiri-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Non, ce n'est rien.

De nouvelles larmes. Parce que ses paroles résonnaient encore. Parce que le contraste était si grand. Si fort que cela rendait tout si vrai, si vif. Parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était différent. Parce que je ne pensais pas mériter cette attention. Parce que je laissais sombrer mes illusions durement construites comme si elles n'étaient qu'un château de cartes. Parce que j'étais en colère contre moi-même. Submergée.

Soudainement mes mains dans les siennes. Devant mes yeux. Devant le sien.

—Ne pleure pas Nakiri-chan, ça va vite guérir. Il faudra juste éviter de faire n'importe quoi.

Un peu de sang. Bleus en formation. J'ai commencé à ressentir la douleur ici aussi. Rien comparé au reste. Un mince sourire. Répondre à celui que je ne voyais pas mais devinais.

Ma tête contre lui. Son cœur contre mon oreille. Un bras dans mon dos. Une main caressant mes cheveux. J'ai serré. Fort.

―Pourquoi ?

―Pourquoi quoi Nakiri-chan ?

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Pourquoi ce masque ? Pourquoi tuait-il ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Juste besoin d'extérioriser.

A bout de bras. Je pouvais voir son œil. Noir.

―Ferme les yeux Nakiri-chan, Tobi sait comment arrêter les larmes !

L'idée du siècle. Excité. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne voulais pas. J'ai fait.

Un bruit. Quelque chose sur le sol. De l'air en mouvement devant mon visage. Ses mains sur mes joues. Le tissu de ses gants.

―Tobi ?

―Il ne faut pas être triste Nakiri-chan. Il faut être fort, comme Tobi. Tobi est un bon garçon.

Son souffle sur ma peau. Sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Battements vifs. J'ai failli ouvrir les yeux. J'ai attendu. Hésitation. Un frisson. Un murmure. Au coin de mes lèvres, la caresse des siennes. Timide. Quelques secondes. Tendresse.

Il avait eu raison. Mes pleurs ont cessé.

Mouvement. Des mots bafouillés. Perte de contact. J'ai ouvert les yeux et tendu les bras. Instinct.

—Reste ! S'il te plaît Tobi… Reste.

Peur qu'il revienne.

—Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur du noir Nakiri-chan.

Peur du noir… De la solitude. Cette nuit-là peu importait qu'il prenne beaucoup de place, toute la couverture. Pas seule. Une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts.

A mon réveil il était parti. Le soleil semblait depuis longtemps levé. Je me suis redressée. Son manteau, son odeur, sur moi. Je lui étais reconnaissante de me l'avoir laissé. Une étrange fascination. Mes doigts sur les coutures, la doublure. Doux. Léger. Les manches. Le col. L'imprimé. Un emblème. Leur emblème. Leur pouvoir. La puissance de leur organisation. Là, laissé de côté. Sous mes doigts. J'ai souri.

_"Fort, comme Tobi."_

Comme lui. Oui. Le pouvais-je ? Certainement. Pas physiquement mais… L'avais-je fait jusque là ? En partie. Je m'étais construit des illusions et elles m'avaient permise de tenir. Sans doute le pouvais-je encore.

_"Aucune utilité à part ça."_

Oui. C'était tellement vrai.

Les larmes, le sommeil. Comme la pluie. Libération.

Ne fait-on pas parfois exprès d'être malheureux ? Parce que c'est plus simple. Si facile d'avoir une excuse pour pleurer. Se lamenter. Se faire plaindre. Porter le malheur du monde et se complaire dans l'illusion que l'on ne peut rien y faire. Que ce n'est pas notre faute. Je ne voulais pas être comme ça. Bien sûr ça allait être dur mais je devais le faire. Je voulais le faire. Pas comme elles cependant. Je ne pouvais pas. Rire et prétendre. Aguicher. Accepter. Vouloir. Se fermer. Oublier.

J'en suis venue à la conclusion que si je ne voulais pas partir d'ici il me faudrait être appréciée. On ne s'attache pas à quelqu'un qui se morfond. Surtout pas eux. En bâtissant mes illusions, espérant être plus, j'avais oublié de ne pas me centrée sur mes seules peines et souffrances.

Je suis sortie.

Personne. J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire. La nuit dernière était comme un mauvais rêve. Un lointain souvenir.

Deux jours.

—Nakiri-chan !

J'ai souri et ai quitté la cuisine. Happée dans une embrassade. Quand il s'est reculé j'ai imaginé sans mal le sourire derrière le masque.

—Nakiri-chan regarde !

Il m'a tendu une poignée de fleurs sauvages, légèrement abîmées par le voyage.

—Tobi t'a rapporté des fleurs pour ta chambre !

Je l'ai remercié avec un sourire sincère. Derrière lui, marmonnements.

—Bonsoir Deidara-san.

—Hn, salut.

Il était de mauvaise humeur.

—Deidara-senpaï est jaloux parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'idée de rapporter des fleurs.

—Je m'en fous de tes fleurs Tobi! Elles sont bonnes à jeter, comme toi yeah.

—Mais Nakiri-chan aime mes fleurs. Pas vrai Nakiri-chan ?

—Elles me font énormément plaisir.

—Pas besoin de te forcer pour faire plaisir à cet abruti. Pousse-toi de là Tobi ! Toi et la pluie vous me tapez sur les nerfs yeah ! J'ai pas l'intention de rester planté là toute la nuit !

Violemment poussé contre le mur. Deidara-san était trempé. Je l'ai suivi du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain claque. Jusqu'à ce que Tobi parle, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger Nakiri-chan ?

L'ambiance détendue – malgré l'humeur de Deidara-san – était comme une bouffée d'oxygène à un noyé. Le reste avait peu d'importance. Je n'étais pas un objet pour eux. J'étais moi-même.

--

Une main sur ma taille. Sursaut. Mouvement en direction des fruits que j'avais soigneusement préparés.

―Tobi !

A chaque fois.

Je me suis retournée. Une prise sur mon poignet. Bloquée. Surprise. Le regard sur un sombre col. Du bleu. Lever la tête.

―On dirait bien que j'ai sauvé ce pauvre gamin d'une sauvage attaque.

Bouche bée.

―Ho… Hoshigaki-san.

Embarrassée. Large sourire. Moqueur.

―J'espère que la qualité du repas va rattraper celle de l'accueil.

Sourire. Rendu.

―Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Et avec cette question, il a lâché mon poignet. De l'autre main, il a pris quelques fruits. J'ai juste répondu.

―Ce que vous mangez Hoshigaki-san.

Une atmosphère tendue. Le ventre noué. Pas d'appétit. Quelque chose entre Deidara-san et Uchiha-san. Pour l'un, inimitié. Forte. Pour l'autre, indifférence. Regards et sarcasmes. Son humeur était orageuse. Ses répliques, mordantes. Plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Je suis restée à côté de Tobi. Sage. Lui ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue. Trop nerveuse pour en sourire. J'avais hâte de quitter la table.

Je ne sais ce que j'avais attendu, mais ce n'était pas ça. Je veux dire, je pensais qu'ils s'entendaient. Tous. Tous membres de la même organisation. Le même groupe. Le même idéal. J'ai appris que non. J'ai vu que non.

Je me suis rendue compte qu'en pleurant sur ma condition, qu'en cherchant à être reconnue en tant que personne, je ne leur avais même pas attribué le statut d'individu. Juste : shinobi. Meurtriers. Tous. Identiques. C'est faux. Différents. Tous. Leurs propres raisons. Leurs propres mobiles.

Quand ce soir-là Deidara-san a poussé ma porte, j'étais nerveuse. Mon meilleur sourire malgré tout.

Il n'a rien dit. Il a juste ôté son haut. J'ai pu voir l'imposant tatouage sur son torse. Un bref instant. Puis sa colonne, le bas.

―Ici, yeah.

Toujours dans sa voix, son irritation.

J'ai commencé à travailler. Ce n'était pas facile.

―Deidara-san…

Grande inspiration.

―Est-ce que… peut-être que vous pourriez vous allonger.

Pas de rictus. Pas de réplique. Je me suis poussée et il s'est allongé. J'ai repris mes mouvements. J'ai senti qu'il n'attendait que de pouvoir lâcher tout ce qui l'agitait, ce qui noircissait son humeur. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à parler d'art. Son art. Un exposé. Des idées bien arrêtées. Une conversation…

* * *

Bon, s'il reste des fautes je vais le relire (plus tard) et corriger tout ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que ce chapitre valait l'attente. Encore désolée. See you soon !

Je n'en voyais pas la fin de cette "première partie", mais je n'arrive quand mm pas à croire que j'ai pu faire 9 chapitres dessus ! lol Un immense merci à tous ! Lecteurs et reviewers ! Je vous adore !


	10. Là, dehors

_Ndla_ : Chapitre 10, le voilà enfin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est un long chapitre et le dernier avant quelques temps. Je pars en vacances, sans internet ! Oui la vie est cruelle mais c'est ainsi. J'espère avoir plein d'avis en rentrant! :p Rassurez-vous, c'est seulement une semaine, je reprends du service juste après. ;)

Un détail... j'ai juste passé une correction word parce que :

1) Je suis en manque, je veux poster :p

2) Je veux vous donner quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent avant mon départ.

_Merci à tous ! Tous ! Lecteurs et reviewers ! Love you all !_

Réponses aux reviews :

_AnoS._ : Ah ! Nous allons donc voir si Itachi sait consoler une demoiselle... Quant à sa "relation" avec Deidara, ma foi ce n'est pas "ma" pensée. Cela se lit souvent et c'est vrai que le tome 40 nous donne un bel aperçu de ce à quoi ça doit ressembler... Sinon, thank you ! Moi ce sont les reviews qui me mettent de bonne humeur. :)

_Yuna_ : Ah ! C'est donc toi ! La responsable pour ces statistiques extravagantes ! Dire que j'accusais quelqu'un d'autre... lol Non, merci bcp, ce que tu dis me fait énormément plaisir. J'espère néanmoins que ce n'est pas parce que mes chapitres sont incompréhensibles! lol

**Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi**. Dang !

**P.S : Edité juste pour correction. Rien n'a changé.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps mais quelques instants auprès de l'exubérance de Tobi a suffi à me remonter le moral. Ma résolution était encore branlante et mal appliquée cependant…

Je dansais. Un moyen de me relaxer. Me focaliser sur autre chose. La nuit, quand tout le monde dort… Seul. L'être éveillé. On se sent maître. De soi. Du monde. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer. Pas entendu s'installer. Je ne le remarque jamais.

Dans un demi-tour mon regard est tombé sur lui. Surprise. Une tasse de thé dans les mains. Impassible. Comme toujours. Un temps d'arrêt. Je me suis demandé s'il voulait rester seul. Je n'ai jamais su le lire. Personne n'a jamais pu.

―Continue, ça ne me dérange pas.

Voix posée. Calme et contrôle.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise en sa présence. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé et il n'était jamais venu. Que pensait-il ? Que croyait-il ? Que voulait-il ?

Second rang. J'ai repris mes mouvements. Plus maladroits. Nerveuse. J'ai buté sur un pas. Le même depuis des années. J'ai repoussé mes souvenirs. Il existe un temps pour chaque chose. Ce n'était plus le leur. Je devais m'ouvrir à une autre vie. Je n'étais plus une fille de ferme. Plus une maiko(1). Pas totalement un instrument.

Cinquième fois. Même mouvement. Même échec. La voix d'Uchiha-san. Il m'a expliqué. Corrigée. Bouche bée. Sourire. Remerciements. Nouvel essai. Penser. Rectifier. Recommencer jusqu'à obtenir une bonne fluidité. La fatigue a commencé à se faire sentir. Je me suis arrêtée ; lui ai souhaité bonne nuit. Un léger signe de tête en réponse.

Il est venu. Peu après. Honnêtement, je ne m'y attendais pas. Surtout, il a frappé. Jamais personne n'avait frappé. Il n'a pas attendu que je réponde. Je n'aurais pas pu. Eberluée. Il est entré. Impassible. J'ai contrôlé mes tremblements et me suis levée.

Sans leur manteau, ce col incroyablement haut, ils sont moins impressionnants. Il restait néanmoins une figure intimidante. Plus petit pourtant que nombreux de ses camarades. Des traits fins et nobles. Une prestance aristocratique. Imposant le respect.

―Où t'a-t-il trouvée ?

J'ai placé mon regard dans le sien. Rouge sang. Ardent. Pénétrant. Dangereux. Loin du bleu électrique de Deidara-san.

―Pardon ?

―Zetsu.

―Là où il devait me chercher, mais je…Je n'en viens pas. Je devais devenir une geisha.

C'était la première fois que j'en parlais… A quelqu'un d'autre que Tobi. J'aurais voulu dire plus. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Hochement de tête. Il m'a juste observée. Il s'en était douté. Leurs mouvements là-bas, leurs danses… Plus langoureuses.

Si près. Je savais que j'aurais dû bouger mais je ne pouvais pas. Je restais immobile.

Lentement, ses doigts sur ma peau, traçant ma clavicule. Mon regard, captif du sien. Je sentais ma poitrine se soulever au rythme de ma respiration. Il a repoussé le col de mon yukata…

Sa peau témoigne de l'usage des armes, de l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas désagréable. Il a effleuré la naissance de ma poitrine. J'ai dégluti. J'ai tenté de sourire. J'appréhendais sa réaction si je venais à le toucher. Il me regardait mais tout semblait étrange. Il ne me voyait pas. A travers moi.

Il s'est arrêté. Brusquement. La chaleur procurée par son contact a disparu. J'allais parler. Il m'a devancée.

―Bonne nuit Nakiri-san.

Et avec ça, il a quitté la pièce. Choquée. Je suis restée médusée un bon moment. Jusqu'à entendre l'eau de la salle de bain couler. La chaudière était arrêtée depuis longtemps.

Un peu de respect après si longtemps. Tant de bien…

A mon réveil ils étaient tous partis. Tobi m'avait laissé un petit mot. J'ai souri en le lisant. Griffonné à la hâte. Une partie noircie. Des résidus d'argile. Impatience de Deidara-san. Pour la première j'ai réalisé que le vide ne venait plus tout à fait de la peur d'être seule. Ils me manquaient.

--

Zetsu-san est arrivé en soirée. Ces derniers mots ont percuté mes pensées quand il a poussé ma porte. J'avais échoué la vieille. Pas cette fois… Il a ôté son manteau. Je me suis levée. Vers lui. Il a haussé un sourcil. J'ai souri. Battements frénétiques. Peu assurée mais je le voulais. Je ne pouvais lui reprocher son indifférence alors que je restais fermée. A quelques pas je me suis arrêtée. J'ai tendu la main. Mes doigts ont effleuré les nervures sur son torse. Jusque sur ses hanches. L'origine de ses excroissances végétales. Curiosité. Suivant ou coupant les lignes de ses abdominaux. Petit à petit j'ai délaissé les nervures pour tracer ces autres lignes. Sous les pointes de ses « feuilles ». Du bout des doigts. Plus haut. Son cœur battait si lentement quand le mien allait si vite. Sa clavicule. Il a saisi ma main. Sursaut.

―**A quoi joues-tu ?**

―Je…

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Je n'avais pas attendu cette réaction. J'avais pensé… A quoi avais-je pensé ? Pouvoir affronter ? Supporter de cette manière ? Un échec rougissant mes joues.

―**Faire semblant ne t'apportera rien avec moi.**

Déconcertée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croyait que j'espérais profiter d'une situation.

―Je… Je n'attends rien Zetsu-san.

Tant de choses. Je n'ai rien dit. Expliquer, persuader. Ne pas l'ennuyer. Il a commencé à parler puis s'est coupé.

―_Fais de ton mieux alors_.

Il a lâché ma main. Elan stoppé. Faire de mon mieux…J'ai placé mes yeux dans les siens. Rictus. Un demi-sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Son regard… Comme s'il avait attendu cette réaction.

―**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a hein ? Qu'attends-tu ?**

De savoir ce que je voulais. Je ne pouvais pas « faire de mon mieux ». Pas s'il restait ainsi. Impassible. Sarcastique.

―**Je te conseille d'éviter de mentir à l'avenir.**

―_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te forces_.

Comme si… Comme s'il s'attendait à lire le dégoût sur mon visage. Seulement la première fois. Tous si étranges. On s'habitue. Plus vite qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Et lui ? Quels sentiments ? Pas d'envie ? Pas de plaisir ? Juste un besoin ? Mécanique ?

Grande inspiration.

―Je ne me force pas Zetsu-san.

Pas totalement vrai. Pas complètement faux.

―J'essaie juste de m'adapter, de surpasser tout ça.

« Votre indifférence. » Je ne l'ai pas ajouté à mes murmures. Plus pour moi que pour lui. Se convaincre. Se galvaniser.

J'ai dénoué mon obi ; laissé tomber mon kimono. Il n'a pas bougé. Son regard. La première fois pourtant qu'il me détaillait.

Indifférent… Mais toutes ces marques sur mon cou. Celles de sa bouche…

Ne pas s'attacher. Ne pas faire confiance. Ne compter sur rien ni personne. Des règles de survie qu'ils avaient si bien apprises. De la manière forte. Anticiper d'être utilisé. Rejeté.

Je l'ai regardé partir. Seulement quelques mots : être prête le lendemain aux premières heures du jour.

--

Joyeuse. Nerveuse. Seule. Il m'avait dit de faire vite. De ne pas attirer l'attention. Rassurée de savoir que ce n'était pas cette fois que la menace de Kakuzu-san prendrait forme.

J'ai pris mon temps. Cherché Sachiko-sama. Elle n'était pas là. J'ai fait attention. Essayé. Je ne suis pas un ninja. J'étais contente d'être dehors.

Sifflements dans l'air. De tous côtés. Une série de bruits mats. Dans le bois. Des feuilles coupées. Courir. Courir sans se retourner. Battements frénétiques. Respiration erratique. Mal dans les jambes. Sang dans la gorge. Quelque chose, tout près. A quelques millimètres de mon visage. Les premières gouttes de sueur. Nouveaux sifflements. Panique. Bruit de course. Pas mes pas. Plus près. Tout près. Une pression contre mon dos. Une main entre mes omoplates. J'ai trébuché. Kimono. Racines. Sous mes mains, terre et cailloux. Eraflures. A genoux. Mes achats répandus sur le sol. La gorge qui brûle. Mal dans la poitrine. Terrorisée. Paralysée. Le regard sur quelques pièces de métal. Shuriken. Des mouvements parmi les feuilles mortes. Je n'ai pas osé regarder.

―Regarde un peu ça.

―Vous êtes perdue mademoiselle ?

Je pouvais entendre le rire dans leur voix. Raillerie. Fermer les yeux à s'en faire mal. Tremblements. L'idée stupide que si on ne se retourne pas, qu'on ne bouge pas, ils vont partir. Ce que je ne vois pas n'existe pas.

Une main sur mon épaule. Cri. Je me suis brusquement retournée, dégagée. M'éloigner.

―Hey ! Faut pas avoir peur mademoiselle.

Bien plus. Au-delà de la peur. Seule dans les bois. Deux inconnus. Deux ninjas. Nukenin. L'un brun et l'autre blond. Jeunes.

―Je…

―Mon ami est un peu brusque désolé. Pas de bobo ?

―C'est bon, arrête de faire le doux Kaito, c'est qu'une fille et même pas une kunoichi.

Le dit Kaito a soupiré. J'ai jeté un œil sur son partenaire. Son sourire… Toutes ses intentions dans un rictus. J'ai tenté de reculer. Difficile de bouger.

―Ta gueule Takoru ! T'es pas obligé de tout foutre en l'air à chaque fois !

―Ecoute, de toute façon elle va crier, se débattre, on sera obligé de la frapper, de la ligoter et elle ne sera plus présentable quand on la rapportera.

Non ! Non ! Pas encore ! Le plus proche s'est accroupi. Je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il a dit. Bêtement je me suis relevée et j'ai couru. Pas loin. J'ai trébuché. Cette fois en un clin d'œil il était sur moi. Pas le premier, l'autre.

Je me suis débattue. En vain. J'ai crié, hurlé. Pas plus de force qu'un nourrisson. J'entendais ses moqueries mais ne voyais pas son visage. Je voyais les leurs. Ceux des premiers. J'ai supplié. Pour rien. Une gifle. Sa prise sur mes épaules. Des larmes au coin des yeux. Ma tête a heurté le sol. Violemment. Je n'ai cessé de bouger. J'ai tenté de saisir n'importe quoi pour m'aider. Une branche... ou autre…

Je ne saurais donner les détails. Tout est allé très vite. Autre chose que de la terre sous mes doigts. J'ai serré. J'ai lancé le bras. Un cri. Du sang. Pas le mien. Sur mon visage. Sur ma main. Sous mes doigts. Un flot depuis sa gorge. Le choc. Mon esprit assemblait grossièrement les informations.

Aucune méthode. Pas de calme. Panique. Instinct. Brutalité. A mon niveau, mais cela restait ce que c'est. Mon regard était fixé sur le cadavre dont le sang imprégnait mon kimono. Ma peau. Rien d'autre. Je tremblais comme une feuille morte dans la tempête. Prête à craquer. J'ai vaguement entendu des jurons. Un bruit mat. Du coin de l'œil, une troisième silhouette. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du shuriken planté dans la jugulaire de cet homme. Takoru…Une première nausée. Retenue. Je me suis dégagée. Fébrile. Une seconde. Au pied d'un sapin. Une voix…

―**Debout. Dépêche-toi.**

Zetsu-san. Après ça, même le son noir de sa voix était agréable. Rassurant.

Je me suis aidée du tronc. Jambes fragiles. Chaud et froid. Si peur. Quelques larmes parmi la sueur et le sang.

Tout près. Je suis restée très près de lui. Essoufflée et tremblante.

A mi-chemin seulement je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié les courses – ruinées. Une diversion. Ne pas penser à ce à quoi je venais d'échapper. A la mort de cet homme…Ces hommes. Kakuzu-san… Un temps d'arrêt. Bref. Je ne voulais pas faire demi-tour. Il était plus aisé de prier pour qu'il soit absent ; de préparer des excuses. Distraction.

Mécaniquement je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur. Encore sous le choc. J'ai juste hoché la tête quand il m'a ordonné de ne pas sortir. Je ne voulais de toute façon pas sortir.

Je me suis hâtée de prendre une douche...

La vie… Une étincelle si facile à éteindre. Un fil à briser. Une bougie à souffler. J'étais si soulagée d'être vivante même si j'avais du sang sur les mains.

J'ai trouvé quelques pansements rudimentaires pour soigner les coupures sur mes doigts. De simples coupures pour une mauvaise prise. Pour un meurtre…

J'ai attendu impatiemment le retour de Zetsu-san. Toute la journée. Toute la nuit. Il n'est pas revenu. Une nouvelle soirée. Seule. Eux aussi.

Que valait la vie à leurs yeux ? La leur. La mienne. Aucune vie n'a moins de valeur qu'une autre. Et la sienne ? Je n'avais pas réfléchi.

Je n'ai cessé de me demander si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Doutes et culpabilité. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent…

--

Rien dans la cuisine. Juste un fond de thé et de riz. En entendant les pas dans le couloir, un mot. Un nom. Kakuzu-san. Figée.

Une main sur ma taille. Hoshigaki-san. Soulagée.

―Alors, on s'amuse un peu au retour des courses ?

Sourire crispé. Il avait du sang sur le visage. Sur son manteau. Toujours sa main sur ma taille. Son regard. Son sourire. Comme si la seule idée de la mort - de tuer – l'excitait. Ecœurée. Il a commencé à jouer avec mon obi. J'ai eu du mal à contenir mes tremblements. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir mes engagements dans ces conditions. Je voyais cet homme mourir au-dessus de moi et culpabilisais d'être heureuse de vivre encore.

―Nous avons rapporté des vivres à la demande de Zetsu.

J'ai tourné le regard vers Uchiha-san. Reconnaissante. Je l'ai remercié. Je me suis hâtée de cuisiner. Affamée et mal à l'aise.

La soirée était calme. Juste le malaise des questions d'Hoshigaki-san sur ma « rencontre ». J'ai réalisé pleinement le plaisir qu'il puisait dans ses actes. Terrifiant.

Je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre après le repas. Je l'attendais. Ce n'est pas lui qui a poussé ma porte. Uchiha-san.

J'ai essayé. Impassible. Différent de Zetsu-san pourtant. Contrôlé. Méthodique. Il a fait glisser mon yukata sur mes épaules, mes hanches. Ses mouvements sont contrôlés, réfléchis. Ses mains sur moi. Son souffle contre ma peau. Mes doigts sur son dos. Mes yeux dans les siens. Pas longtemps. Le bout de sa langue au creux de ma gorge. Furtivement. Ses mains sur mon bassin. Doucement, plus bas. Mes jambes sur ses épaules. Mes mains sur ses bras. Ses traits impassibles…

Une procédure. Une méthode. Impersonnel. Contrôlé. Pourtant… une fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau. Un soupir. Chaud.

Pas un mot. Pour guider mon sommeil, le lointain bruit de l'eau.

* * *

Je suis extatique de voir que j'ai autant de reviews ! Merci à tous ! Laissez vos avis ! Que personne n'hésite ! Un mot ou cent ! J'adore ! lol

Bonne nuit. Votre auteur dévouée et fatiguée. :p

P.S : Maiko : apprentie Geisha.


	11. Nouvelle

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Ni univers, ni perso.**

Maintenant que l'annonce désagréable est passée... OMG ! Je suis si heureuse de poster après tant de temps ! Cela fait du bien. Je hais l'été car la chaleur me rend improductive!

D'autres réjouissances : Réponses aux reviews !

_AnoS_. : lol. Tes commentaires me font toujours rire. Oui Itachi a la science infuse! :p Non, mais bon, question placement et équilibre je suppose qu'un ninja peut avoir son mot à dire. Nakiri a effectivement été une apprentie geisha mais ce n'est pas la faute de Zetsu si elle ne l'est plus. :) Syndrome de ! Non ! ... Peut-être... lol En tous cas merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours agréable de recevoir une de tes reviews et ces magnifiques compliments. :3 P.S : Merci mes vacances étaient cool. :)

_Dragon pourpre_ : Grand merci !:D Cela fait toujours plaisir de lire ces choses-là. :) Les OOC c'est vraiment ma hantise. Ravie que le style te plaise. Ah ! Oui, encore j'ai osé utiliser l'excuse facile pour qu'elle passe du temps avec l'akatsuki... bon apprécie la variante la pauvre a été achetée. lollol :) En tous cas, voici un nouveau chapitre, on verra si j'ai été à la hauteur de tes attentes. ;)

So... voilà la suite. grin

* * *

Chapitre 11

Il a fini par arriver. Ce jour que j'avais redouté. Ce jour que j'avais oublié. Ils étaient rentrés la veille. Je ne l'avais pas vu et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, j'étais presque reconnaissante qu'Hidan-san ait poussé ma porte.

J'avais attendu avant de sortir. Attendu qu'ils soient levés tous les deux. Je suis allée faire du thé. Mauvais timing. Seul dans la pièce. Angoisse et tremblements maîtrisés, je l'ai salué. Il m'a laissée préparer quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner. En silence. Etouffant.

Je me suis assise. Une grande inspiration.

―Je suis désolée Kakuzu-san.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire. Je n'en avais pas trouvé d'autre.

―Tu ne mettras plus un pied hors de ces murs.

Silence. Choc. Il n'a rien ajouté. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. A force de les côtoyer on finit par esquisser le cheminement de leurs pensées. Si je ne sors pas personne ne me voit. Personne ne se pose de questions. Personne ne vient s'inquiéter de cet endroit. Pas de questions sur ses occupants. Si j'avais rencontré d'autres gens, les interrogations auraient fini par tomber. Ma seule vie était pour eux.

J'ai voulu argumenter. Ce n'était pas possible. Je suppose que je devais plutôt me réjouir qu'il ait eu le temps de passer ses nerfs avant. Pas sur moi. Même si on ne le voit pas, cette partie de lui est quelque chose que je n'oublierai pas. Violent. Irritable. Aisément.

Je suis restée docile. Comme d'habitude. Docile et de mauvaise humeur. Pas suffisamment folle pour le montrer.

Les semaines qui suivirent me parurent longues, vides et insupportables. Les nerfs à fleur de peau. S'exprimer dans le vide. Quand on est seule. Ne pas prendre de risque.

Chaque journée de solitude s'étendait comme quatre. Chaque fois qu'ils rentraient, qu'ils m'utilisaient, il m'était difficile de garder mes résolutions. La moindre excuse pour les suivre dehors – comme un petit chien – me paraissait être la trouvaille du siècle. Même Tobi n'a pas toujours réussi à me dérider de cette étrange vague de déprime qui s'était si facilement emparé de moi.

--

Une nuit troublée. Des souvenirs. Des remords. La solitude. L'incertitude. La peur. Je venais de changer mes pansements et m'étais installée dans le salon. Pour penser. Nombreuses sont les nuits où je ne peux pas supporter le noir. On pense trop. On se demande. On doute. On regrette. On espère. Pourquoi toujours la nuit ?

Sur le canapé du salon. Mon regard fixé sur mes doigts. Il ne restait plus que des marques rougeâtres. Pourtant… Impossible d'effacer le souvenir. Si rapidement. Si naturellement.

Lui aussi était debout. Il s'est assis à côté de moi. Sans un mot, il m'a prise dans ses bras. Surprise. Doucement il a caressé mes cheveux. Rassurant. Si étrange. Pas le Tobi qui occupait mon esprit. Ni fragile. Ni infantile. Il me caressait les cheveux comme ma mère l'aurait fait si j'étais venue pleurer dans ses bras.

―Tobi ?

―Oui Nakiri-chan ?

Hésitante.

Tuer un homme. Responsable de la mort d'un second. On se sent mal. Si mal. Parce que ce n'est pas nous. Parce qu'on se sent coupable d'avoir pris une vie. Ce que les gens savent et pensent. La façon dont ils nous regardent, nous traitent. Peut-être était-ce exagéré ? Oui, après tout qui savait que j'existais encore ? A part eux… Des criminels.

Eux… Leur première fois. S'étaient-ils sentis aussi mal ?

―Est-ce que… ça ne te fait pas mal ?

Il m'a lâché et s'est reculé. Confus, très certainement.

―Hum non Nakiri-chan, mais si tu veux je peux changer de place.

Il n'a pas attendu ma réponse. Il s'est assis un peu plus loin. Il s'est allongé. Il a cherché sans cesse pendant quelques minutes une façon d'être confortable, réconfortant et tout près. Finalement il a posé sa tête sur mes genoux. Ses pieds sur l'accoudoir.

La diversion n'a duré qu'un instant. Machinalement, ma main dans ses cheveux. Ses mèches entre mes doigts. Une des miennes autour des siens.

―Tobi… Comment est-ce qu'on oublie que l'on a tué un homme ?

―Il ne faut pas être triste pour ça Nakiri-chan ! Il suffit de ne plus y penser. Ce n'est rien. Tout ira bien.

Eux… Ils n'ont pas de culpabilité. Pas ou plus. J'ai espéré malgré mon mal-être, ne jamais devenir comme eux.

Il a fini par s'endormir. Je n'ai pas pu. Pas tout de suite. Trop de questions. Sur leurs motivations. Sur les siennes. Le souvenir de son baiser. Je me suis demandée qui me regardait sous ce masque.

Ils en portent tous un. Je voulais tous le leur enlever. Ne pas être la seule à souffrir.

Avec ma morne humeur cependant, quelques instants de clarté. Une bonne chose ?

--

Une autre journée de pluie. Il s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé. Un soupir à fendre l'âme. Un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Bref sourire. Il a sorti de l'argile et a commencé à la travailler. Je l'ai regardé. Fascinée. Des mouvements vifs. En apparence aussi hasardeux que gracieux. Précis pourtant. La masse prenait forme en un rien de temps. Un hibou. Une sculpture raffinée. Minutieusement détaillée. Le temps de quelques battements de cils. De quelques passages entre ses doigts. A peine terminée, détruite. Un nouveau soupir. Las.

Il a serré et desserré le poing plusieurs fois de suite. Crampe. Sourcils froncés. Pas un mot. Il m'a tendu la main. Cœur battant. Je l'ai prise dans les miennes. J'ai commencé à masser. L'idée de caresses a traversé mon esprit. Nerveuse. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder. Même furtivement. Un nœud dans l'estomac. En tête, toutes ces fois où sa peau a rencontré la mienne. Toutes ces fois où il a semblé offrir plus sans trop en prendre… Le cœur battant. Ne pas penser à ça. Parce que bizarrement ce n'était pas déplaisant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'ai eu peur de commencer à vouloir ce que j'étais.

Je me suis focalisée sur ce que je faisais. Sur ses mains. Malgré cette particularité plutôt déconcertante, elles sont belles. Celles d'un artiste et non d'un shinobi. Fines. De longs doigts. Douces. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, mais j'ai aimé tracer les lignes dans ses paumes, ses articulations, ses veines…

Comme Deidara-san, celles d'Uchiha-san sont belles, élégantes. Il a cependant les doigts plus courts, la peau moins souple. Bizarrement, le vernis sur ses ongles ne choque pas. Comme une touche de raffinement excentrique. Pour quelqu'un loin de l'être…

Les mains d'Hoshigaki-san sont larges, calleuses, abîmées. Celles d'un homme d'armes. Je me sens fragile lorsqu'il me touche. Petite. Si facile à briser.

Hidan-san. Comme un compromis entre un homme et une femme. Elles sont aussi couvertes de cicatrices. Parfois je rencontre la sensation et l'odeur de la crème n'ayant pas encore totalement pénétré la peau. Si ses os sont apparents, ses paumes en revanche sont lisses, sans la moindre ligne…

Zetsu-san, lui a les veines saillantes. Je les sens sans les voir. Une de ses mains est blanche, l'autre noire. L'une est douce, l'autre plus rugueuse. Il garde ses ongles très courts et sans vernis.

Tobi. Les mains de Tobi. Je les ai rarement vues. Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois…

--

_Je préparais des pancakes – encore. Toujours quand il est là. Il était à côté de moi. Je savais qu'il n'attendait que de goûter la pâte. Qu'il l'avait fait plusieurs fois. Trop rapide pour moi. J'ai attendu, fait semblant de sortir du sucre. Vision périphérique. Je me suis retournée. Son index dans sa bouche. Masque à peine relevé. _

―_Tobi !_

_Rapidement il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Mon sourire s'est bien vite effacé quand mon regard a accroché l'état de sa main. Pâle. Marquée. Abîmée. Ses ongles, rongés à sang. Je suis restée médusée. Il a rapidement remis son gant. J'ai tendu la main pour prendre la sienne. Instinct. _

―_Tobi…_

_Un instant de silence. Trop de choses à dire – demander. Pas assez. Un shinobi porte des cicatrices. Au moins de jeunesse mais… Ce n'était pas ça. _

―_Nakiri-chan, ça va brûler._

_Une excuse. Je me moquais que ça brûle. Cette image de lui me faisait mal. Noir des pieds à la tête… Que cachait-il d'autre sous ses vêtements ? Sous ce masque ? Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai serré. Fort._

―_Nakiri-chan…_

_Ses bras dans mon dos. Qui confortait qui ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'y pensais pas. Il était juste ce petit frère que l'on croit avoir toujours besoin de protéger. Celui qui ne grandit pas. Celui qui se plaint et pleurniche dans vos bras. Qui ne veut pas aller se coucher. Qui taquine. Qui demande des gâteaux au retour de l'école. Des histoires le soir, depuis sous vos couvertures. Celui qui ne se bat pas… Celui qui ne tue pas. _

_Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un ninja ou un criminel. Je le vois par ce qu'il m'offre. Confort. Sourire. Détente. Oubli. Famille.J'ai voulu lui demander pourquoi et comment. Pas le temps. L'environnement m'a rappelée à l'ordre. Un odeur de brûlé. Je me suis hâtée de sortir le pancake de la poêle. Mettre fin aux exclamations de Tobi. Carbonisé. J'ai soupiré._

―_Ce n'est pas grave Nakiri-chan. On le laissera à Deidara-senpaï puisqu'il se lève toujours trop tard._

_Un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Un sourire. Un soupir. Du mal à oublier. J'ai trempé mon doigt dans la pâte. Sur son masque, un autre œil et une ligne courbe niant la gravité. Un portrait grossier. Un éclat de rire. Le mien. Depuis quand ? Si longtemps que j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître mon propre rire. Il avait l'air si ridicule je n'avais pas pu résister. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter._

―_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle yeah ?_

_Ton grognon et ensommeillé. Cheveux emmêlés. Juste de quoi alimenter mon rire. _

--

Tous ces détails dont j'avais conscience mais que je n'avais jamais trouvé pertinents. J'ai réalisé que certainement j'en savais beaucoup sur eux. Parce que j'avais commencé à faire attention…

Quelque chose d'humide sous mes doigts. Autour. Sursaut. Un rictus. Perdue dans mes pensées. Mon cœur battait trop vite. Mon regard est descendu sur ses lèvres. Je me suis demandée comment il le ferait. Comment cela serait si lui m'embrassait. Cette pensée m'a secouée. Masquer mon embarras. Bien trop tard. Je me suis levée, prétextant l'envie – le devoir – de quelque chose à faire. Confuse.

--

Maintenant que j'y repense cela me semble évident. Ce qui avait pu bouleverser ainsi mon humeur et secouer mes sentiments… Logique. Je crois.

Je l'ai réalisé un matin. La dernière fois que du sang s'était mêlé à l'eau de ma douche datait. Panique. Ce n'était pas possible ! J'ai cherché, espéré trouver un souvenir. Une preuve. Non. Rien. Une main tremblante sur mon estomac. J'avais oublié… Oublié que ce dont j'avais besoin pour l'éviter avait été perdu avec mes courses, avec la possibilité de sortir de ces murs… J'ai cherché sous mes doigts la moindre trace de changement – priant pour n'en trouver aucune. Pas une. Ma peau. Lisse. Humide. Aucun relief. Pas même celui d'une cicatrice. Ça n'a pas suffi.

Je me suis sentie mal. L'eau continuait de s'écouler. Je continuais de la regarder. Scruter. Ce liquide diaphane qui n'avait pas une once de rouge en lui. Depuis combien de temps ?

Mécaniquement je me suis essuyée, habillée. Je me suis assise dans la cuisine. L'estomac noué. Les mots ont eu du mal à sortir. Une réalité si je le prononçais. Une réalité que je ne pouvais pas affronter. Pas prête. Pas assez forte. Quelle réaction ? La question qui me hantait alors que mes lèvres articulaient.

―Zetsu-san… Je crois que – une grande inspiration - je suis enceinte.

* * *

...

...

Oui, cela devait arriver n'est-ce pas. Bon et bien, merci à tous ! Lecteurs et reviewers ! Bonnes vacances à tous !


	12. Une vie

**Chapitre 12**

J'ai tourné la tête. A gauche. A droite. Inquiète. Derrière moi. Personne. Rassurée. Une insupportable montée d'adrénaline. Un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dans toute la pièce. Personne. Personne, personne, personne. Me calmer. Souffler. Pas prête. Je ne pouvais pas l'avouer. Pas encore. Garder l'espoir. Que je me trompais. Que c'était une autre étape du traumatisme. Obsédée par ce sang. C'était tout. Simplement ça. Simplement stupide. Mains moites. Front humide. Respirer, lentement.

Quelques jours. Les premières nausées. J'ai pleuré. Parce que ça brûle. Parce que j'avais peur. Je n'étais pas pressée de voir quelqu'un arriver. Mais il le fallait. J'espérais alors que ce quelqu'un serait Zetsu-san. C'était à lui que je préférais l'annoncer. J'ai attendu. Cherchant mes mots, répétant encore et encore. J'ai évité les questions trop angoissantes. Questions sans réponse.

Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il était le plus à même de gérer la situation. Parce qu'il était venu me chercher. Parce qu'il restait malgré tout mon point de repère dans cette situation. Toujours imperturbable et là pour moi – en un sens. Un pilier. Stable.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en répétant mes meilleures répliques : qu'ils rentreraient. Deidara-san et Tobi. Ils sont arrivés la veille. Il est venu au matin.

Sentir leur attention, leur curiosité. Insupportable. Même si Deidara-san faisait comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas – que ses dangos étaient fascinants – je savais qu'il attendait ; qu'il écoutait.

―**Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.**

Sa voix noire ne rendait pas la chose plus aisée. Jamais. Je me suis dit : « Et s'il s'énervait ? ». Après tout, c'était ma faute.

―Courage Nakiri-chan !

Tobi. Juste à côté de moi, tenant difficilement en place. Un bref coup d'œil. A peine un sourire.

―Je crois…Je crois que je suis enceinte Zetsu-san.

Silence. Total. Oppressant. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres, lointain. Pas un oiseau. Pas même l'impatience de Tobi froissant l'air. Je sentais son regard. Perçant. Instinctivement j'ai posé ma main sur mon ventre. Une éternité. Un éclat de voix. J'ai soupiré en silence. Reconnaissante.

―Whoua ! Nakiri-chan ! Un bébé ! Félicitations ! Est-ce que Tobi peut être le papa du bébé ? Tobi sera un bon papa !

J'ai souri. Soulagée. Anxieuse. Amusée. Triste.

―Crétin, tu ne peux pas être le père, yeah !

―Pourquoi Deidara-senpaï ? Ce n'est pas moi que l'on confond avec une fille. Je suis un garçon, c'est sûr.

Niaise moquerie – ou pas – mais certainement assez pour mettre Deidara-san en colère. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à sourire de ses éclats de voix, des faibles protestations et excuses de Tobi. Mon regard a rencontré celui de Zetsu-san. La question était autre puisque de toute façon je n'avais pas la réponse à la première.

―_Je vais transmettre la nouvelle._

―**Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'en réjouir.**

Un rictus. Comme s'il me souhaitait le pire.

J'ai docilement hoché la tête, croisant les mains sur mon estomac. Des bras autour de mes épaules. Extatique Tobi. Plus de mille noms sur ses lèvres. J'ai pleuré. Parce que j'ai réalisé que je voulais le garder.

J'ai séché mes larmes. Sans un mot Deidara-san a quitté la pièce. Ils ont disparu toute la journée. Tobi est juste revenu en soirée. Dire au revoir. Au bébé aussi.

--

Ils le savaient maintenant. Ce n'était plus qu'une idée. Plus un doute. C'était réel. Enceinte. Avoir un enfant. Devenir mère. Tout à faire. On devient responsable. De plus d'une vie. Un autre avenir en jeu. Tout à apprendre. A transmettre. J'étais dépassée par ma condition. Heureuse et affolée. Heureuse d'être presque normale. Je voulais lui apprendre. Tout lui donner. Cette vie palpitante en mon sein. Affolée de voir la réalité en face.

Au cours du temps passé ici j'avais pu halluciner un semblant de normalité. Une femme – plus ou moins – dans une maison. De la visite. Un enfant serait presque une continuité logique mais… Je n'étais pas indépendante. Cela allait devenir un handicap. Pour eux. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Inutilisable… Ce fut le mot. Le mot qui tira quelques larmes, accentua mon mal de crâne. Un instant de panique. Une nouvelle pierre brisant la vitre de mes illusions. Cette grossesse mettait un terme à ce pourquoi j'étais là. Si pas tout de suite, bien assez tôt.

J'avais trouvé ma place. La sécurité, la tranquillité d'une routine. Tout était remis en question. Nakiri, fille de plaisirs à disposition d'une bande de criminels. Nakiri, jeune femme enceinte d'un inconnu. Si jamais… si jamais ils ne me permettaient pas de rester. Dehors. Démunie. Seule.

La vérité me frappa durement. Une vague amère de culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas être enceinte. Briser la vie que j'avais construite. Je n'en connaissais plus d'autre malgré la volonté constante de vouloir en changer. Vouloir ce que l'on a pas. Ce que l'on a plus. Je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas, changer. Je n'avais pas menti à Zetsu-san cette fois là, je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. Sans famille ou amis à retrouver. Ils étaient devenus tout ce que j'avais. Ce que j'avais de mieux. Ce bébé si précieux mettait tout en péril. Je me suis trouvée ignoble mais la pensée était là. Honnête. Ma vie avant la sienne. Larmes amères. Et sincères.

Mes pensées ont été stoppées net quand j'ai entendu leur voix résonner dans le couloir. Hidan-san. Kakuzu-san. Sueurs froides. Respiration agitée. Mains moites. Cœur battant. Panique. Mes yeux fixés sur la porte. Je le voyais déjà l'ouvrir. La faire voler en éclats. Mes derniers instants. Je n'imaginais rien de moins. Je n'y avais pas songé auparavant. Je crois que j'avais oublié à qui appartenait ma vie. Le droit de décider de ma mort. Qu'un seul écart lui suffirait. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'en soucierait, objecterait. Je n'avais jamais été en sécurité… Instinctivement je savais qu'il savait.

Des pas de l'autre côté. Je me suis levée. M'éloigner de là où il serait au plus vite. Chercher le coin le plus sombre. Ne pas être vue à défaut de pouvoir courir. Partir. Fuir. Survivre.

C'était irrationnel. La peur nous pousse parfois à être irrationnels. Kakuzu-san me terrifiait.

Quand il a ouvert j'ai cru que mon cœur avait lâché. Cheveux d'argent. Taches de sang. Soulagée. Tremblante. Il a claqué la porte derrière lui.

—Fucking athées !

Mauvaise humeur. Un dose de curare après l'agitation paniquée. Un soupir. Il a jeté son manteau déchiré dans un coin de la pièce et s'est laissé tomber sur le futon. S'est allongé. Couvert de sang. Il a commencé à parler. Je n'ai saisi que « jashiniste ». J'essayais de me rependre. Me contrôler. Me clamer.

Un instant d'arrêt. Il a finalement levé le regard vers moi.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?

Pas besoin de répondre. Un rictus. Compréhension. Il a ri en me faisant signe de m'approcher.

J'ai obéi. Lentement. Idiote. Je me suis trouvée idiote. J'ai souri. Nerveuse.

—Alors, comment va le futur jashiniste ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Jashiniste ? Je me suis juste dit qu'il le croyait de lui. Je n'ai pas cherché. Une autre pensée avant ça.

—Il… Il va bien. Je… Est-ce que je vais vraiment le garder ?

—Ces sales athées débattent toujours sur cette putain de question mais ça serait contraire à ma religion.

Sa religion… D'après Tobi il prônait la douleur et croyait au massacre. J'avais pensé qu'il serait… J'ai tourné le regard dans sa direction. Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Là aussi du sang. Il a eu l'air ennuyé, jurant entre ses dents.

Jashiniste…

—Quoi ?

—Je… Rien je… Enfin, votre religion…

—Par Jashin nous croyons à la transcendance par la douleur. La douleur est la seule voie qui mène à la vérité au-delà de ce putain de monde matériel. La souffrance c'est ce qui révèle la vraie nature des choses et des êtres. Bordel, on ne massacre pas les mômes quand même.

J'ai écouté. Prôner la douleur. La comprendre. L'appliquer. Le plaisir dans la douleur. Sa sublimation comme récompense pour le massacre de ceux qui la font subir aux autres sans comprendre ce qu'elle représente. Sacrifier c'est purifier. Trop à retenir. Parfois contre instinctif. C'était pourtant plus qu'une simple excuse pour une tuerie. Une foi. Une foi qu'il plaçait au-dessus de tout. Effrayant. Presque convaincant. La première fois qu'il semblait autant passionné par quelque chose. Aussi sérieux sans être énervé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions. Un sourire. Vrai. Respecter la religion. Une de ses dernières paroles avant de sentir ses doigts sur ma cuisse. Le goût du sake sur sa langue. La mienne. L'odeur du sang dominant les autres. Etrangement rassurante. Sa texture sous mes ongles.

Il est parti tard. Je ne me suis pourtant pas endormie tout de suite.

En quoi croyais-je ? Cet enfant, était-il là pour me donner une chance de rédemption après la vie que j'avais volée ? Je ne sais pas. Parce que j'étais contente de le garder et que je ne voulais pas être enceinte.

Un instant tout allait bien, tout était résolu je pouvais le faire. Si je restais dans cette atmosphère, ce lieu, seule. La seconde suivante tout partait en fumée et la panique revenait. Seule. Prisonnière. Pouvais-je le condamner si égoïstement à une vie comme la mienne ? Pouvais-je l'élever après avoir égoïstement souhaité qu'il ne soit pas ? pour préserver mon semblant de vie… Oui, peut-être la rédemption. Etre obligée de placer une autre vie avant la mienne. Une vie balbutiante que j'aimais même si elle m'effrayait. Si je le la voulais pas.

--

Mon premier pas dans la cuisine. Pas un de plus. Paralysée. Certaine qu'il m'avait entendue. Il a brutalement fermé son livre. Ses yeux dans les miens. Il s'est levé. J'ai reculé. Une seule pensée : courir. Courir et ne pas se retourner. Survivre. A peine le temps de souffler. Il était en face de moi. Mes yeux dans les siens. Je pouvais voir l'infime contraste entre sa pupille et son iris. Une fraction de seconde. Mon sang n'a fait quand tour quand derrière moi le mur a tremblé. Tous les stupides réflexes. Un couinement de surprise. Les yeux fermés par la peur. Ma tête rentrée dans mes épaules. Recroquevillée pour un semblant de protection. A un cheveu de mon visage, son poing dans la pierre. Quelques éclats sur mon yukata. J'ai attendu l'impact, la douleur. Rien. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Craintivement. Il était toujours là. J'ai cherché des mots pour plaider ma cause. Je n'ai rien trouvé. La pierre était glacée contre mon dos. Plus accueillante que ma position. Sa voix basse, dangereuse.

—A quoi pensais-tu ? C'est ta seule responsabilité et tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer. Ne crois pas que ça te rendra la vie plus facile, que l'on va te prendre en pitié.

Mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Trop vite. Trop fort. Je venais de me lever. Nauséeuse.

—Non… Kakuzu-san… Je…

Respirer. Lentement. Calmement. Une main sur son bras. Lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas bien. Une main devant ma bouche avant de passer la barrière de son bras.

Une voix.

—Pas la peine de lui courir après, yeah.

Deidara-san. De mauvaise humeur. J'ai poussé la porte dès que j'ai atteint la salle de bain, je n'ai pas écouté l'échange.

Quand je suis revenue dans la cuisine la tension était étouffante. Tobi n'a pas manqué à son habitude. Il ne m'a pas quittée un seul instant. Un diversion bienvenue. Reconnaissante malgré mon humeur. Après la peur, la colère. Peut-être juste une question physiologique. Il n'est pas resté longtemps après s'être servi. Pas un être social. La seule marque d'hostilité restante n'était pas dirigée contre moi.

Une rivalité plus saine. Exaspération et inimitié mais pas de haine. Art contre religion. Quelques insultes au milieu de répliques mordantes. Cynisme. Jusqu'à ce que Deidara-san fasse exploser le bol d'Hidan-san. Des algues et des morceaux de champignons partout. Un sourire en coin. Je me suis mordu l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Tobi ne s'est pas retenu.

—Sale petit merdeux ! Je vais te montrer ce que je fais aux artistes ratés dans ton genre !

Un kunai planté dans la table.

—Artiste raté ?! Tu ne comprends rien à l'art ! Ne parle de ce que tu ne comprends pas yeah ! Mon art vaut mieux que ta stupide religion !

—Stupide religion ? Ne me mets pas sur les nerfs asshole !

Hidan-san s'est levé. Deidara-san a suivit, main dans une sacoche. Tobi s'est saisi de son bras.

—Oh ! Deidara-senpaï ! Vous pourriez faire exploser la maison ! Pensez à Nakiri-chan !

Ils n'étaient pas si impressionnant, l'un en sous-vêtements, la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue, l'autre pas encore remis ni de sa mission ni du voyage. Pourtant inquiète. Furtivement leur regard ont dérivé sur moi. Ils se sont rassis. Hidan-san a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Grimace. Jurons. J'ai souri. Me suis levée. Un torchon humide. Un bref merci.

Deidara-san a grommelé avant de mettre un maki dans sa bouche. J'avais oublié ce qui était arrivé juste avant.

--

Le lendemain je me suis réveillée avec la gorge sèche. Irritée. Voix enrouée. Chaud. Froid. Front brûlant. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Constamment en yukata dans une maison en pierre, au début de l'hiver. Un régime alimentaire perturbé par une constante envie de beignets. Je ne pouvais que tomber malade.

La seule possession de mon yukata avait bien évidemment entraîné des instants angoissants. Ne pas être vue quand je ne pouvais le porter et devais me contenter d'une serviette, d'un drap, parce qu'il fallait le laver, le faire sécher. Ne pas porter de vêtements mouillés alors que le temps se rafraîchissait. Supportable, mais frais.

J'avais espéré l'éviter mais c'était arrivé, une malheureuse rencontre. Je sortais de la salle de bain, ma tête passant par la porte à peine entrebâillée. Regard à gauche. A droite… Une ombre. Espérer. J'ai levé les yeux sur un regard vert, perçant. Inquisiteur. Prenant note de ma tenue. Aucune excuse. Je l'ai rapidement salué avant de sortir. Mal à l'aise. J'ai serré la serviette autour de moi. Courte. Vieille. Usée. Je me suis hâtée de regagner ma chambre. J'avais laissé mon yukata dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait rien dit. Rien fait. J'en étais contente mais je m'étais sentie… idiote. Vouloir être discrète. Etre vue. Par lui. Je ne me suis pas inquiétée. Ce fut une des nuits les plus difficiles. Un mauvais souvenir…

—Tu sais combien ça va coûter d'acheter des médicaments ?

Sursaut. Tirée de mes pensées. Hidan-san. Rictus.

—Nakiri-chan peut prendre le manteau de Tobi pour ne plus avoir froid ! Tobi n'a jamais froid !

—La ferme asshole ! Tu ne peux pas lui donner, c'est le symbole de cette stupide organisation. Tu n'as rien d'autre à te mettre ? Si tu le cherches ne viens pas te plaindre que ce vieux radin sois sur les nerfs.

—Je n'ai rien d'autre. Mon kimono est couvert de sang. S'il mettait le chauffage plus souvent il ne ferait pas froid.

Pénible de parler. Pas plus que chuchoter.

—Oui ! Ce n'est pas bon pour Nakiri-chan et le bébé s'il fait trop froid !

—La ferme Tobi ! Mets ton kimono ! Un peu de sang n'a jamais tué personne !

—Ce n'est pas mon sang. Je ne veux pas le remettre. Je m'arrangerai, je dois avoir de quoi me guérir.

Ma toux a saccagé ma crédibilité.

—Tu te fous de ma gueule ? ! L'hiver ne dure pas deux jours. Va laver ton kimono bordel et arrête de jouer les saintes Nitouche !

—Ce n'est pas un vieux savon et de l'eau froide qui vont réussir à faire partir le sang !

Il a ri. Etonnement. En partie. Imprévisible. Je réalisais juste que je venais de hausser la voix. Plus aisément irritable.

—Tobi va aller chercher un nouveau kimono pour Nakiri-chan !

Il a fini son riz et est parti. Rapidement. Alors que mon regard le cherchait par la fenêtre on m'a tiré le bras. Hidan-san. Surprise. Je suis tombée. Comme la première fois. Il a bougé. Entre ses jambes. Sa chaleur contre mon dos. Moins froid. Mal à l'aise. Reconnaissante malgré tout. Jusqu'à ce que Deidara-san arrive dans la cuisine. Pas du matin. J'ai voulu me lever. Prétendre quelque chose à faire. Je me sentais… coupable. La réalité de ce que j'étais. Encore et toujours.

—Où est cet imbécile de Tobi yeah ?

Bâillement, étirement, grognements, comme un enfant tiré du lit avant l'école.

—Il est parti acheté un kimono pour cette future mère capricieuse.

Garder les yeux ailleurs. Gênée. Irritée.

—Hmf. Ce crétin ne serait même pas capable de récupérer un paquet géant posé en plein milieu d'un couloir avec son nom écrit dessus.

Et il est parti.

Ils sont revenus deux heures après. Kakuzu-san avait décidé de sortir de sa retraite. Ils ont rompus la tension. Partiellement. Deidara-san m'a jeté un sac dans les bras.

—Tiens yeah.

—Tobi a choisi la couleur !

Un coup sur la tête. Pas de camaraderie.

—Si je t'avais laissé faire abruti il serait fuchsia yeah !

J'ai souri, les ai remerciés et me suis dépêchée d'ouvrir. Un kimono d'hiver. Un camaïeu de verts. Des rossignols. Bleu et parme.

—C'est beau quand même hein Nakiri-chan ?

J'ai hoché la tête. Ma voix était trop fragile.

—Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kakuzu, yeah. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir de l'argent.

Je me suis hâtée de le mettre. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte sur l'instant mais j'ai dû afficher un sourire toute la journée.

Je me demandais comment le – les – remercier quand il a poussé ma porte. Une habitude. Presque un rituel. Plus besoin de mots. Il a ôté son tee-shirt, s'est allongé. Bémol.

—Je n'ai plus d'huile.

—Pas grave, yeah.

Un nœud dans l'estomac. Electrique. Les mêmes mouvements. Le confort, la sécurité de l'habitude. Agréable contact. Intime plutôt que « professionnel ».

—Alors enceinte hein… Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

Question inattendue. Hésitation. Pas une situation connue. Ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

—Je ne sais pas vraiment c'est…

—Yeah, flippant nan ? Tu ne sais même pas qui est le père hein ?

Un temps. Pas envie d'avouer. De remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

—Non.

—Yeah…

Le silence est retombé. L'un comme l'autre, aucun confort dans la conversation.

Lorsque j'ai terminé il s'est levé, s'est rhabillé. Surprise. Presque… déçue ? Non. Ennuyée. Peut-être. Juste un peu triste qu'il ne reste pas. Je savais que j'étais malade mais sur l'instant je me suis stupidement demandé si je le dégoûtais à présent. Parce que j'étais enceinte. Clairement utilisée par d'autres. J'avais la question au bord des lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Une main sur mon épaule. Mon regard dans le sien.

—Hey… hm… tant qu'il n'est pas aussi débile que Tobi il peut avoir la tronche de Kisame, yeah.

Sans doute pour me faire rire. J'ai souri. Furtivement. Forcé.

* * *

Je n'ai rien contre le fuchsia, mais ce n'est pas une couleur discrète donc je comprends qu'un shinobi puisse avoir qqch contre :p.

Bon les choses importantes :

Merci à tous ! Lecteurs reviewers, tous ceux qui mettent en alerte et en fav ! :)

_Reviews Reply :_-ce que je préfère héhé-

_AnoS_ : Nope, je ne vous oublierai jamais ! Ah ! Mignon Tobi! Le bébé sera plus beau qu'Itachi ! Sans crainte. Si elle le garde en effet ou s'il reste en vie assez longtemps. Plus protecteur... on verra. Peut-être que Zetsu voudra le manger. :p En tous cas merci, comme toujours c'est aussi un plaisir de te lire ;D. See you !

_Mademoiselle Pieds_ : Voilà ta suite. "Parfait" ? Oh ! Merci ! mais tu vas me faire rougir... Je vais me cacher dans un film des années 30 comme ça cela ne se verra pas. krukru See you soon j'espère. - et dis le encore... "parfait". oh ! comme une soupe à la tomate!-


	13. Nom

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Naruto** et je suis sincèrement **désolée d'avoir oublié le disclaimer** dans le chapitre précédent. Honte à moi ! Je veux Tobi ! Merci de ne pas m'avoir tapé sur les doigts.

_Ndla_ : Voici le chapitre 13. Le dernier… avant un petit moment. :p J'ai l'impression que je n'écris rien de bien ces derniers temps alors en attendant que la frustration passe, que l'inspiration revienne je ne vais rien poster. Les infos suivant l'écriture des chapitres seront toujours sur mon profil.

J'espère que vous allez néanmoins apprécier ce petit morceau, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et si vous avez des questions ou autre, vous pouvez me contacter, il y a même mon mail sur mon profil ! Quelle chance vous avez ! :p

Merci à tous ceux qui reviews, lisent et tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'un auteur serait sans vous ? Une pathétique masse larmoyante ? Un nouveau-né nu dans le froid ? lol. See you !

_Review Reply_

_Mademoiselle Pieds_ : :p Quel affreux chantage demoiselle ! Enfin bon, contente malgré cela que tu aimes, ça me fait bien plaisir tu le sais. :3

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

L'écrire maintenant. Parce que ma vie changeait. Il faut tout supporter pour continuer d'avancer. Et parce que petit à petit – du désir ou un béguin… Un nœud dans l'estomac quand il me frôle. Toujours. Un sourire quand il me parle. Le cœur qui bat quand il me regarde. Le souvenir de son odeur, de sa voix, de sa peau. Deidara-san…

Blocage. Ne pas oublier pour affronter. Surpasser. Idiot de s'arrêter à un détail mais… les circonstances comptent toujours.

--

Il y a des choses dans nos vies dont nous sommes loin d'être fiers. On veut oublier. Des choses que nous avons faites, laissé faire. D'une façon ou d'une autre on sait que l'on est responsable. C'est juste trop dur à avaler. On se trouve des excuses. L'environnement. Nous. Nous parce que tout le monde aurait fait comme nous. La meilleure façon de s'excuser. Si fausse et peu viable. Parce que nous ne sommes pas tout le monde. Tout le monde n'est pas nous. Personne ne réagit de la même façon. Sur l'instant ou plus tard. La seule chose à oublier : l'ombrage à notre estime. On n'oublie jamais. On supporte. On cherche à compenser. Si je le fais, ça me rattrapera. C'est faux.

Il y a des évènements qui se produisent, s'introduisent dans nos vies et toute la bonne volonté du monde ne nous permet pas d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce ne sont pas celles-ci dont nous avons honte. Ce ne sont pas celles-ci dont je parle. Qui nous rongent.

J'aurais pu. Je me dis souvent que j'aurais pu si j'avais vraiment voulu. Mais comme souvent il est plus simple d'abandonner, de ne rien faire. D'avoir peur. Parfois le prix de notre estime est celui de notre vie. J'ai choisi de garder la dernière. Je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû. Quelqu'un de fort aurait choisi la première. Mais à quoi sert-elle si on ne peut la savourer ? L'exposer ? Le plus important… l'exposer. Nous sommes des êtres avant tout sociaux.

Peut-être même que le prix n'était pas si élevé… J'ai choisi la facilité…

Le seul que je n'ai jamais réussi à regarder dans les yeux. Je ne supportais pas l'image qu'il me renvoyait.

_Sa première visite. Malheureusement pas unique. Le premier choc. Qu'il vienne pour ça. Un second. Qu'il ressemble autant à un homme… un être humain. Toutes ces cicatrices. Ces larges coutures noires sillonnant son corps. Rapiécé. Les même coutures que Deidara-san. Partout. Son torse, ses bras, ses hanches, ses jambes. C'était presque pénible. Ces fils enfilés dans sa peau, étirant, rattachant. J'avais peur de les toucher, qu'ils lâchent sous mes doigts. Sur son visage, un sinistre sourire._

_Médusée. Choquée. Parce que même cela pourtant ne lui donnait pas l'apparence du monstre que j'avais imaginé. Ses cheveux trop longs lui tombaient devant les yeux et sur sa nuque. Noirs. Fins. Si normal… Son regard dans le mien. Ce regard qui me disait que je n'étais pas un être humain. Pas pour lui. Pas l'indifférence de Zetsu-san. Pire. Sans aller jusqu'à l'envie d'avilir. Ce regard si sévère. Celui qui me disait : « Ne m'oblige pas à le faire ». J'ai dénoué mon obi._

Je n'oublierai jamais ses mots. Ses seuls mots articulés.

_―Viens ici._

_C'était trop personnel. Ce qu'il me demandait. Je ne pouvais pas – ne voulais pas. On ne me l'avait jamais demandé. Ne m'avait jamais forcée. Un degré d'intimité que l'on ne m'avait pas volé… Si humain et pourtant il me terrifiait. Parce qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer. Je voulais pleurer. Folie. Cela n'a pas demandé plus que ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai cédé. Terrorisée. Ecoeurée. Humiliée._

_J'ai cru vomir. Etouffer. Pénible et difficile. J'ai dû apprendre. Vite. Certains de mes cheveux sont restés entre ses doigts, avant que ses empruntes ne délaissent ma nuque pour marquer mes épaules._

_Si peu de sa peau contre la mienne. Mon dos pressé contre le bois. Imberbe. Il est imberbe. Ses mains sont grandes. Lisses. Seules ses articulations semblaient abîmées. Je m'étais tellement attendue à voir du sang sur ses mains… Je ne l'ai pas touché, j'ai serré les dents. Quand c'est devenu trop insupportable, j'ai fermé les yeux. Fort._

La douleur a persisté. Plusieurs jours. Aucune considération. Ses soupirs, rauques. Je leur préfère le silence de Zetsu-san.

Je ne déteste pas cet homme. Il prend ce qu'on lui donne. Lui ne porte pas de masque. Peut-être qu'il n'en a plus besoin. Il a vécu tant de vies. Trop de vies. Il avait trouvé le temps d'oublier les premières. Comme un homme sans enfance. Un homme que rien ne touche. Trop fermé à ses souvenirs. Qui ne sait plus d'où viennent ses plaisirs. Matérialiste. Je pense qu'il s'est perdu lui-même et sa seule valeur sûre est l'argent. Parce qu'il y aura toujours une question de richesse dans la vie des hommes. Une richesse de biens. Comprendre ceux qui nous détruisent pour se reconstruire. Comprendre et savoir leur passé, leur place dans le monde. Trouver la notre…

--

Avoir un nom c'est s'inscrire dans une lignée. Se différencier en étant pourtant une partie d'un tout. Avenir. Confier un nom c'est confier l'avenir, l'honneur et les rêves d'une famille. J'avais grandi avec une famille. Ici ce n'en était qu'une ébauche. Qu'allais-je offrir à mon bébé ? Un enfant c'est un projet qui se construit à deux. Rien de tel. Même pas de nom. Que le mien. Pas d'unité. incomplet. Comme eux. Seuls deux d'entre eux semblaient – je ne sais pas. Intégrer ? Accepter ? Supporter – leur passé. C'était mon impression. Toujours la même question. Comment, pourquoi sont-ils ce qu'ils sont ? Sans passé, niaient-ils l'avenir ?

--

D'après ce que tous disaient, mes angoisses avaient été apaisées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Ce serait lui qui aurait le dernier mot. Soulagée pour de bon ou définitivement terrifiée. Silence.

J'ai dénoué mes cheveux. Mon obi.

―_Je ne suis pas ici pour ça._

Embarrassée. Une habitude trop ancrée. Il parlait généralement après.

―**Peut-être qu'elle en a juste envie.**

Raillerie. Joues écarlates. Brûlantes. Une seule envie : devenir invisible. J'ai rapidement rattaché mon obi. Furtivement, mes yeux dans les siens. Focalisée sur les plis de mon kimono. Mes doigts sur le tissu.

―_Puisque Leader_(1) _a décidé que tu mèneras ta grossesse à terme, tu te rendras à l'hôpital dans une semaine._

Une semaine. Seulement une et je ferai plus de trois pas hors d'ici. Impatience. Joie. Souvenir. Appréhension. Pourtant la perspective de sortir, de retrouver un environnement bruyant, vivant surpassait le reste. Ce n'était qu'aller à l'hôpital. Seule.

―Zetsu-san, aura-t-il un nom ou portera-t-il le mien ?

―**Quelle importance ?**

―Je veux dire… serai-je sa seule famille ?

―**Que crois-tu ? Personne ici ne veut devenir père. S'il n'a pas les capacités pour devenir un shinobi il mourra. N'écoute pas Tobi et n'oublie pas ce que tu es ici. Tu as ton utilité et il aura la sienne.**

―_Il grandira parmi nous, n'attends rien de plus._

Je m'en étais douté bien sûr. L'entendre restait cependant difficile. Parce que Zetsu-san faisait figure d'autorité. De vérité. Pas de nom. Le mien. Pas de famille. Moi. Trop jeune. J'ai posé les mains sur mon ventre. Nouveau réflexe. Je serai tout ce dont il aura besoin

--

Pas de père. Ce n'était pas une plaisante perspective. Peut-être étais-je trop jeune, mais en me projetant dans l'avenir je me sentais… abandonnée. Mon nom, je le tenais de mon père.

Pas de famille. Faire de mon mieux. Donner un nom c'est reconnaître l'enfant comme sien. Bien qu'en ayant l'envie, je redoutais qu'un d'entre eux accepte de l'élever. L'élever comme ils l'avaient été. L'élever comme Zetsu-san avait dit qu'il le serait. Ils avaient tout laissé derrière. En souffraient-ils ?

--

Automatisme. Un rythme régulier. L'esprit ailleurs. Les morceaux tombant les uns après les autres dans le bol. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer. A peine consciente de sa silhouette à ma droite.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées quand il s'est appuyé contre le rebord du plan de travail. Mon regard a rencontré le sien. Un verre de sake dans une main, la bouteille posée à côté. Sourire. Sa main libre vers mon bol. Mon sourire. Léger.

―Cela ne prendra plus longtemps Hoshigaki-san.

La voix toujours enrouée mais plus de fièvre. Fatiguée.

―Appelle-moi Kisame gamine, après tout si ça se trouve je suis le géniteur du petit.

Pas la seule à être préoccupée par cette petite vie. Aucun ne semblait préparé. Personne ici ne devait avoir un jour envisagé d'être responsable d'une vie dont ils étaient à l'origine.

―Pas trop effrayée de le garder quand n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut être le père ?

Silence. Un temps d'hésitation. Qui que soit le père… Je le voulais oui. Sachant que je resterai ici je n'avais plus si peur. Pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Qui que ce soit… A quoi ressemblerait-il ?

―Ne fais pas cette tête, si tu as de la chance il sera d'Itachi.

La perspective ne m'a pas réjouie. Pas autant que cela aurait pu.

―Pas de feuilles lui poussant sur le crâne ou ailleurs, pas de langues dans les mains.

Du coin de l'œil. Rictus et grimace. Il avait certainement en tête une grotesque image. Autre chose pour moi. De minuscules bouches dans de toutes petites mains… Sourire.

―Ce n'est pas si important.

Son regard. Il n'avait pas manqué l'air sans doute un peu trop rêveur sur mon visage. Le léger mensonge dans le ton de ma voix. J'espérais.

―Pas si important hein… Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ici ait jamais pensé à former une famille. Ce serait chaotique. Et après toutes celles que l'on a détruites…

Un petit rire. Dans le fond de sa gorge.

―Tu dois être la seule qui le garderait. Faut dire que la plupart ont préféré oublier. – Un temps. Le regard vers un ailleurs inexistant. – Ce n'est pas ma meilleure période. Jeune et insouciant, pas forcément très réfléchi non plus. On se rend vite compte que c'est plus agréable quand elle ne vous hurle pas que vous êtes un monstre en se débattant comme une furie.

Amer sourire. Une nouvelle gorgée de sake.

Choc. Figée. Avoir à côté de soi un être pareil à ceux qui ont détruit votre vie. Quelqu'un comme ceux que l'on qualifie de monstrueux, que l'on voudrait oublier voire anéantir. Savoir que vous l'avez laissé vous toucher. Il est à deux pas et vous étiez à deux doigts de l'apprécier. Il devient – ne serait-ce qu'un instant – l'auteur de ce que l'on a subi.

Tout près. L'occasion de lui faire autant de mal qu'il nous en a fait. Avec un peu de recul on se dit que c'est stupide. Inutile. Parce qu'il faudrait miser sur la culpabilité, le remords ; ils n'en ont pas. Alors le priver de ce qu'on lui offre. La crainte que ce soit sans conséquence. Qu'il nous forcera.

J'ai brusquement posé mon couteau. Incapable de rester là plus longtemps sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. On se souvient de sa peau contre la notre. On réalise que malgré nos espérances il pourrait être le père. A ce moment-là, on refuse de penser qu'il ait jamais pu partager nos draps.

Je n'ai rien terminé. Je suis restée dans ma chambre. Il n'est pas venu. Je ne voulais pas – pouvais pas - le voir. Parce que lui c'était Eux.

Le dangereux raccourci. La terrible association qui faisait que ce bébé était là à cause d'Eux. Si on ne se raisonne pas, que l'on succombe à l'amertume, l'affliction et notre nostalgie il est si facile de haïr cet enfant. Mais il n'était pas d'Eux. Il était un don. Il m'offrait la possibilité de me reconstruire à travers lui. Il m'offrirait ce que j'avais peur de perdre dans le regard des autres. Ce pourquoi je ne pouvais regarder Kakuzu-san dans les yeux. Respect. Affection. Besoin. Utilité. Sans rien demander. Humanité.

Je suis sortie dans la nuit. Sentiments mitigés. J'espérais ne pas le croiser. De la lumière dans la cuisine. Une bougie. Le relaxant parfum du thé. La familière silhouette d'Uchiha-san. Je me suis servi, me suis assise. Silence. Envie de savoir pourquoi il était là. Toujours.

―Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

Surprise. Un sourire. Gênée. Mon regard dans le sien. Brièvement. Le temps de voir qu'il savait pourquoi je ne dormais pas. Pas les désagréments de ma condition. Je me suis sentie coupable de ma réaction.

―Personne ici n'a un glorieux passé. Nous ne le regrettons pas, tu devrais ne faire autant.

―Je ne sais pas si je pourrai oublier.

―Ce n'est pas mon conseil.

Je me doutais qu'il existait une raison derrière sa première réponse. Je m'interrogeais sur son passé. Pas assez N'avait-il véritablement aucun regret ? Je voulais briser le silence mais je n'osais pas lui demander. Si calme et collecté. Impassible. L'impression que rien ne le dérange tout en sachant que s'il ne le veut pas il ne répondra pas et que personne ne serait capable de l'y forcer.

―Tu peux commencer par t'excuser auprès de Kisame. C'est à toi de voir comment tu veux vivre ta vie.

Un regard pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui mais si facile de partager ce qu'il savait des autres, ce que l'on refusait de voir en nous. Notre culpabilité. Leurs sentiments.

Il s'est levé. Un signe de tête.

―Bonne nuit, Nakiri-san.

Je suis restée seule. Mon regard sur mon thé. Fumant. Froid. Comme s'il contenait la réponse…

Humanité. Ce que personne ne leur avait peut-être accordé. Ce qu'ils avaient cherché par des moyens trop drastiques leur en ayant finalement fermé les portes à jamais. D'une façon ou d'une autre on a tous besoin d'être aimé. Reconnu. Au moins par un seul être au monde.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la bonne méthode et que parfois, après les secondes agréables, quand on est seul dans le noir, ça peut faire mal. Ce n'était pas mon droit de lui en accorder ou pas. Certains diraient qu'il ne la mérite pas. Je croyais qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance. Même si je ne devais en être qu'un ersatz, je l'acceptais.

Au matin. Il est entré dans la cuisine. Je ne me suis pas retournée immédiatement. Indécise. Honteuse. Encore en tête ce qu'il avait été. Plusieurs coups d'œil dans sa direction. Plus personne. Derrière moi. Lentement. Mes yeux dans les siens. Idiote.

―Que veux-tu ?

Sérieux. Agacé ? Vexé ? Difficile à croire. Pourtant… Possible. Sous son regard, la différence était écrasante. Ni rictus, ni ironie. Mon aîné. De 15ans. Je me suis inclinée. Respectueusement.

―Je vous présente mes excuses pour hier Hoshigaki-san.

Il a posé sa main sur mes cheveux. Il n'a rien dit. Pas le temps.

―Kisame.

Ils sont partis.

La prise de conscience. Les gens changent. Parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais forcée. Parce que si sa prise laisse des marques, il demande si ça ne fait pas trop mal.

* * *

(1) : C'est comme ça que je l'ai marqué la première fois alors bon... Mais avec le recul ça fait un peu bizarre... dsl


	14. Bonhomme de neige

**Disclaimer : Naruto, rien n'est à moi** sauf Nakiri of course.

_Ndla_ : Les noms ("le" en l'occurrence) de famille des personnages de Mister owner de Naruto ont été bidouillés par moi pour satisfaire ma propre curiosité (et mes besoins) et contrairement à beaucoup de noms japonais ne veulent rien dire. :) En tous cas ça fait du bien de revenir dans le bain. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai écris mais mes doigts sont partis sur le clavier, on verra bien hein. Il faudra peut-être un temps avant un retour bien propre. Dommage que l'on arrive bientôt à la fin. :p (Il resterait pourtant tant de choses à dire encore j'ai dû mal me débrouiller... Pour changer. lol Je ferai des one-shot après voilà.)

Sachez lecteurs et reviewers que je vous adore. Sans vous nous ne sommes rien. C'est beau le partage, nos écrits, vos reviews... Merci à vous tous ! 58reviews, je n'y crois pas, c'est énorme (yeah je moi je trouve ça énorme) et c'est tout grâce à vous ! :D

Oh ! P.S : Le passage en italique, comme tous les passages en italique, est un souvenir bien antérieur aux souvenirs relatés dans le journal. Oui oui il y a un semblant de chronologie dans ce truc. ;p

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Une longue semaine. Interminable attente. Pas une seule présence. Ils sont arrivés avec les premiers flocons de neige. Grognements de Deidara-san. Les bras de Tobi. Son manteau trempé. Il ne tenait pas en place, voulait me montrer mille choses et j'oubliais que ce n'était pas une grande sortie en famille.

Peu de sommeil. Angoisse. Impatience. Aux premières heures du jour, sur les premières neiges, mes premiers pas sur... Une géante sculpture d'argile. Un oiseau. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir. Un saut. Agilité sans faille. Stabilité sur le dos bombé. En apparence si simple. Hésitation. Ma main dans celle de Deidara-san. Celles de Tobi autour de ma taille. Il m'a soulevée. Un temps avant de trouver mon équilibre. Tobi derrière moi. Je me suis tenue au manteau de Deidara-san. Peur de tomber.

―Il ne faut pas avoir peur Nakiri-chan ! Regarde en bas !

Un coup d'oeil. Furtif. Le vent froid sur mon visage. La forêt sous mes yeux. Une épaisse couche de neige percée de pointes de jade. Les sapins. Le regard rivé sur le spectacle. Absorbée. Un village. Si petit. Des rizières. Nous passions si vite.

―Ne tombe pas yeah.

Assis près de moi, occupé à dégager ses yeux, son visage, de mèches plaquées par le vent.

Une heure. Peut-être plus. Tobi n'a cessé de pointer tout ce que l'on croisait. Un groupe de voyageurs. Des animaux. Tous les arbres. Plusieurs fois Deidara-san a voulu le faire taire. Je servais d'excuse. Pour les deux.

Tout voir de haut. Etrange sensation. Satisfaction. Liberté. Domination. Vous et le silence du vent. Je ne voulais pas arriver. Pour une fois connaître ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Ces gens tous plus forts que moi.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à quelques mètres d'une modeste ville. Tobi a disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Surprise. Deidara-san a enlevé ce distinctif manteau noir et rouge. Ses cicatrices cachées par de longues manches. Que du noir et du blanc. Sobre. Un sourire. Pas de tension. Pas de gêne. Son bras autour de ma taille. La chaleur sur mes joues. Battements plus rapides.

Il m'a guidée jusqu'à l'hôpital. Les regards. Les murmures. Se complaire dans l'illusion, rien qu'un instant. Profiter des mensonges comme s'ils étaient des songes. Vivre quelques secondes ce que l'on n'aura jamais. Ce que l'on voudra toujours. Plus vrai encore alors qu'il a acquiescé – sans hésiter – à la question « Etes-vous mariés ? ». Ne pas vouloir le voir se terminer, oublier que rien n'a commencé. Il est si facile d'être bête. Pourtant l'environnement ne s'y prêtait pas.

Des couloirs blancs. Une chambre blanche. Une odeur de vide. Trop épurée. Désinfectée. Je lui préférai celle des vieilles pierres. Il est resté jusqu'à l'examen.

Il m'attendait. Adossé au mur. Rictus. Sourire. On chasse très vite la réalité. Parce que ça fait mal et c'est si aisé de gâcher notre seul plaisir. Si simple d'être triste.

Hors de la ville. Des bruits de pas.

―Nakiri-chan !

Brusquement un bras autour de mes épaules, mon dos contre un buste, solide. Un bruit mat juste à côté. Sa voix tout près.

―Arrête de lui sauter dessus dumb-ass ! Elle est enceinte yeah !

Du coin de l'oeil j'ai vu Tobi se relever. Il s'est excusé, s'est empressé de demander s'il m'avait déjà fait mal. Vague réponse. Seulement consciente de son bras toujours contre moi. Vouloir appartenir. Est-ce un des premiers symptômes ? Amoureuse. Je ne pensais pas à autre chose, qu'il puisse y avoir seulement du désir physique. Je voulais croire à autre chose de ma part. Pour nous.

Il m'a aidée à monter. A cet instant je ne regrettais rien. Rien de ce qui était arrivé. Parce que tout avait mené au contact de sa peau, à sa présence. Avec un certain recul ça paraît ridicule. Peu importait. Il s'est assis à côté de moi. Rictus. Nous n'avions pas encore bougé. J'aurais aimé ne jamais savoir pourquoi. Etre le témoin de son art.

―Je vais te montrer ce que c'est l'art yeah.

Sa main devant lui. Un mot. Une explosion. Un bruit sourd. Un nuage de poussière. Noir. Des cris. Des flammes. Choc. Paralysée. Je ne sais pas ce que je devais voir. Je n'ai pas vu d'art. La mort, oui. Un attentat. La destruction complète de l'aile d'un hôpital. Celui que je venais de quitter.

Terrifiante réalisation. Il fait passer son art avant la vie.

Et... Une mission ? Avais-je été aussi utilisée ? Si j'étais restée, aurais-je compté ? Fait la différence ?

Pour la première fois j'ai eu peur de lui. J'avais toujours su qu'il était un shinobi, un nunkenin, j'avais moins fait l'impasse que pour Tobi mais… Etre confrontée à la réalité. Elle dépasse toujours la fiction. Il n'a pas apprécié mon manque d'enthousiasme. J'étais un livre ouvert. Vexé.

―Hé Nakiri-chan ! C'était une belle explosion hein ?

Je n'ai rien dit. Etre silencieuse plutôt que de trop parler. De regretter.

--

Son silence pendant plusieurs jours. Exclue. Ignorée. Plats non terminés. Dire sans mot que ma cuisine ne lui plaisait pas. Blessant. Heureusement Tobi restait insouciant, ignorant la tension. Il restait souvent avec moi pour la vaisselle. Il lui était interdit de toucher une assiette. Il parlait. J'écoutais à peine. Comme souvent, il parlait du bébé. Peut-être pas les autres mais lui voulait cet enfant. Pas pour le former, le façonner pour des besoins personnels. Il voulait une famille. Je voulais une famille. Juste... Un autre compagnon. Malaise. Culpabilité.

Ne pas se laisser aller. J'ai souri, pour me rendre compte que Tobi n'était plus dans la cuisine. Dehors.

—Nakiri-chan ! Viens ! Il y a beaucoup de neige dehors ! Regarde !

De nouveaux flocons. Un enfant. Insouciant du froid. Il m'a traînée à l'extérieur. De la poudreuse jusqu'en haut de la cheville. Mes tabi étaient trempées. Je ne suis pas rentrée. Il a voulu faire un bonhomme de neige. Il a tenté d'en rassembler. Nombreux échecs. Un sourire. Le voir se battre avec la poudreuse. Plein les vêtements, plein les cheveux, rien dans les mains, rien de consistant. Encore un essai. Un échec. En rire. Je ne me suis pas retenue. Un moment d'oubli. Une heure. Il m'a forcée à porter son manteau. A juré d'y arriver. Deux heures. Finalement, une première boule. Si fier. Il m'a tendu une paire de gants. Noirs.

—Allez Nakiri-chan ! C'est facile !

Je ramassais petit à petit à l'aide de mes mains. Nez froid. Joues roses. Respiration cristallisée. Sourire sur le visage. Une activité ludique. Partager son insouciance. Revivre son enfance. Ne pas l'oublier pour la transmettre.

Il a ri. J'ai levé le regard.

—Il faut en prendre plus Nakiri-chan ! Il sera énorme !

Mots et gestes. Amples gestes. Il s'est remis à son travail. Trop de sérieux. Accroupi. Amassant par grandes brasées, ramenant avec ces bras tout ce qu'il pouvait. Des trous un peu partout dans la couverture blanche.

—Tobi, il va avoir une trop grosse tête.

Il s'est arrêté. Flottement. Il a ri.

—Comme Deidara-senpaï !

Il a continué son ouvrage.

Lorsqu'il a voulu attraper la "tête", il a eu du mal à la décoller de la plaque de neige sur laquelle il avait tout rassemblé. Il a forcé. Deux trous de chaque côté, ses mains enfoncées dans sa boule. J'ai ri. Il a boudé. A recommencé.

Finalement notre bonhomme avait une tête aussi large que le corps. Lentement Tobi y a dessiné une frange grossière avant d'aller chercher un caillou pour son œil et des branches pour les bras. De tous petits bras. Pas vraiment Deidara-san. Surtout pas avec cette carotte plantée en plein milieu du visage, ce poireau sur son crâne. Tobi le trouvait parfait.

Sourire. Se frotter les mains pour se réchauffer.

—Allons faire des pancakes maintenant Nakiri-chan !

Infatigable.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine nous pouvions le voir, fière créature blanche au milieu de nulle part. Devant une maison qui n'était celle de personne en abritant pourtant tant de monde, de choses, de souvenirs.

Mes propres souvenirs. Mes peurs et envies d'avenir.

—C'est le plus beau bonhomme de neige que tu aies fait hein Nakiri-chan ?

J'ai hoché la tête. Ne pas le vexer.

—Avec mes parents nous utilisions les plumes perdues par les poules et une écharpe que ma mère tricotait pour l'occasion. Elle disait que si nous en prenions assez soin un jour peut-être j'aurais un petit frère parce que Kami-sama saurait que nous étions une bonne famille.

La première fois que je partageais. Beaucoup de bien. Etre soi-même. Vivre. Ne pas faire semblant.

—Et tu as eu un petit frère alors Nakiri-chan ?!

—Non.

Ne pas élaborer. Ne pas revenir sur la maladie de ma mère. Je sais qu'elle est mieux là où elle est maintenant. Elle n'a pas assisté aux malheurs de sa fille. Impuissante. Ni mon père.

—Et toi Tobi ? Tu as fait des bonhommes de neige avec tes parents ?

La question était : avait-il eu des parents. Un shinobi – un nunkenin – a-t-il eu une vie de famille ? Je ne demandais que par analogie. Difficile encore de l'appréhender autrement.

—Oui ! Oui ! Beaucoup ! Tout le temps !

Trop d'enthousiasme.

—Comment était ta famille Tobi ?

Savoir. Connaître. Vouloir les connaître. Comprendre. Partager.

Un temps. Flottement.

—La maman de Tobi était très gentille ! Et très belle ! Elle faisait toujours beaucoup de choses pour Tobi !

Heureuse pour lui. L'instinct pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Silence.

—Je pense que ce ne sera pas si terrible finalement que cet enfant porte mon nom, celui de mon père. Ce sera comme le faire vivre un peu.

Pensées à haute voix. Je l'ai su parce qu'il me fixait. Sans bouger.

—Le nom de Nakiri-chan et de son papa ?

Hochement de tête. Sourire. Léger.

—Je n'en ai pas d'autre à lui donner mais ça ne me gêne plus vraiment.

Mensonge. En partie. Ce que je voulais vraiment : lui offrir un nom que je ne connaissais même pas. Utopie.

—Tobi est sûr que le nom de Nakiri-chan est plus beau que celui de Tobi ! Alors le bébé aura le nom de Nakiri-chan ! Dis-le à Tobi !

—Satô. Et toi Tobi ?

—C'est un beau nom Nakiri-chan ! Celui de Tobi est moins bien. Tobi ne l'aime pas vraiment.

—Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

—Tobi n'aime pas son nom.

Chuchotement.

—Mais si Nakiri-chan veut savoir Tobi va le dire. Tobi est un bon garçon !

Nouvelle exubérance.

—Tobi s'appelle Mido.

Rapidement, il parlé d'autre chose. Je n'ai rien demandé de plus. La famille est devenue un tabou. S'il me posait des questions je répondais sans jamais les lui retourner. Comme ses cicatrices sont taboues. Se contenter de prendre et d'apprécier ce qu'il offre. Trop n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

--

Tobi ne m'a pas laissée seule. Pas un seul moment. Pas même pour aller se coucher. Etrangement il semble toujours savoir. Insouciant, inconscient. Si perceptif.

Ses bras autour de moi. Son front contre ma nuque. Ses cicatrices.

―Tobi sera toujours avec Nakiri-chan.

Son souffle contre mon yukata. Un souvenir.

Cette nuit était un mystère. Un rêve. Je l'avais cru jusqu'à maintenant. Tobi... Impossible. C'était une habitude. Depuis la première fois il lui arrivait de venir. Il restait à côté. Au début, toujours son masque. Toujours ses gants. Seulement dormir. Au matin toujours le même. C'était rassurant, cette présence.

_Je me suis réveillée avec la sensation de quelque chose courant le long de ma nuque, mon épaule. Léger. Frisson. Sur ma clavicule, ma gorge. Eveil. Je me suis tournée. La caresse a recommencé son parcours. _

―_Tobi ?_

_Arrêt. Hésitation. _

―_Hm, Nakiri-chan..._

_Ses doigts. Ses doigts sur ma clavicule, ma gorge, plus bas._

_Encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Vague réalisation. A peine. Une caresse sur mes lèvres. Les siennes. Il a tracé les contours de mon visage. Exploré dans le noir. Lentement, prise de conscience du tissu toujours plus lâche. Son souffle contre ma joue. Je ne savais quoi dire. Je doutais encore d'être réveillée. Tobi et ces gestes intimes. D'abord timide puis audacieux. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Demande de permission. Mon corps au-dessous du sien. Certainement pas Tobi... Je ne voyais même pas son visage._

―_Tobi ?_

_Sa bouche contre mon oreille. Sa respiration, vive, forte. Sa voix, une prière._

―_Nakiri... Chan...Tobi voudrait juste...  
_

_J'ai cherché, ma main a rencontré ses cheveux. Il a pris ça comme un encouragement. Il m'a embrassée. Tendrement. J'ai voulu tracer les contours de son visage. Sa main a attrapé la mienne. _

―_S'il te plaît Nakiri-chan. _

_Suppliant. Je n'ai plus cherché à bouger._

_Trop sombre. Je ne pouvais que sentir, deviner ses mouvements. Pas très à l'aise. Incapable de le lui refuser. Je l'ai laissé faire. Doux. Attentif._

_Sa peau contre la mienne, chaude. Ses mains, caressant. Un gémissement. Etouffé juste sous mon oreille. Mon prénom murmuré._

_Mon coeur battait fort. Mes mains sur son dos. Larges, saillantes cicatrices. Sa tête s'est logée au creux de ma poitrine. Humide. Pas de sueur. Ses larmes. Silencieuses. Ses cheveux entre mes doigts._

_Je crois qu'il s'est endormi là, juste avant moi._

_A mon réveil il n'y avait personne. Pas une trace. Quand je suis sortie il m'a accueillie comme tous les matins. Un rêve._

Peut-être pas... Je n'y avais pas cru. J'ai posé mes mains sur les siennes.

―Merci Tobi.

* * *

A tout bientôt j'espère, cette histoire m'a manqué, vous m'avez manqué.


	15. Qu'ils reviennent

Papalapam pampam... Me again.

**Disclaimer : Naruto pas à moi**, blablabla...

Chapitre inspiré en chauffant de la soupe, débuté en écoutant des chansons de classiques Disney, repris sur fond de tout un tas de choses : t.a.t.u, björk... et terminé en écoutant/regardant Medium. A vous de me dire ce que ça vaut héhé.

_Ndla _: OOCness ça on s'habitue mais Hidan ne jurant qu'en français... ! Plus ça va plus je prends de libertés avec l'oeuvre aussi. Gomen.

Hope you'll like it.

Réponses aux reviews :

_Mademoiselle Pieds_ : Quelle éloquence miss ! Ah ! Cela fait tout de même toujours plaisir de voir que tu traînes tes guêtres par ici. See you !

Merci également à tous mes autres reviewers, mes lecteurs, ceux qui me mettent en favs et alerte ( je sais qui vous êtes même si vous ne laissez pas de review haha ! Merci ! :3)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Quand j'étais enfant il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me dire ce qui était bien ou mal. Apprendre les distinctions fondamentales. Intrinsèques à la vie en société. Comment est-ce pour un shinobi ? Comment cela allait-il être pour mon enfant ?

Tuer est mal. C'est ce qu'on nous dit. Les tuer pour l'argent est pire. Pour le plaisir, surpasse tout. Positivement malsain.

Tous les ninjas tuent. Parfois cela est nécessaire. J'ai tué – blessure létale. Cela ne fait pas d'eux des monstres, des parias. Ce sont ceux qui paient pour la mort qui sont à blâmer. Non ?

Eux… pour l'argent. Le plaisir. Renier la société. En vouloir une autre. Une capable de les accepter.

Lui… Accepter de sa part était… Non. Pas vraiment par plaisir. Son art est son plaisir. Pas la mort de ces gens. Pas lui.

Toujours des excuses. Les mêmes. Un amer sourire. Cela ne le ferait pas revenir. On croit que si l'on comprend tout s'arrange. Ce sentiment de liberté ressenti sur le dos de sa création, voir le monde de haut, rien ne peut nous atteindre nous nous rapprochons des étoiles. Est-ce que qu'ils ressentent quand ils vivent leur vie ? Prennent celle d'un autre ? Est-ce ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il exerce son art ? Ils étaient trop difficiles à cerner pour moi. Je me contente de savoir ce que je veux et ne veux pas. Je veux qu'il me parle, me regarde… me touche.

Une main sur mon ventre. Un regard sur les pierres. Le vide. Soudain cercles mordorés. Sursaut. Panique. Battement douloureux.

—Zetsu-san !

Rictus. Noir. Se calmer. Sourire. Une question. Encore. Parce que c'était ce qui occupait mon esprit. Murmure.

—Etes-vous venu les envoyer en mission ?

—**Est-ce que cela te concerne ?**

—_Oui._

Silence. Il a posé un sac sur le comptoir. Regard bref. Rictus. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai juste hoché la tête. Remerciements.

—Deidara-san dort encore. Tobi est dans la salle de bain. J'ai fait du thé si vous voulez.

Froncement de sourcils.

—Je ne suis pas ici pour te tenir compagnie et je ne vais certainement pas attendre le bon vouloir de ces idiots.

Il s'est servi une tasse. Déstabilisant. Il est sorti sans un mot. Habituée. Un temps de silence.

Jurons. Explosion. D'abord paniquée. Se raisonner. D'autres jurons depuis le couloir.

—Où est parti ce bâtard yeah ?!

J'ai tourné la tête et me suis aussitôt mordu les joues. Caleçon. Cheveux en bataille. Mèches et visage humides. Dégoulinant Regard furieux. La raison pour laquelle Zetsu-san avait prit du thé. J'ai juste secoué la tête. Il a juré entre ses dents avant de tourner les talons. Pas sûre qu'il m'ait "pardonné" mais j'étais soulagée. Pour un instant au moins sa rancœur avait été déplacée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Comme à chaque fois, ils sont partis. J'ai essayé de lui parler. Certaine que sa fierté lui ferait refuser mes excuses. Je n'ai pu en formuler aucune. Juste un sourire et un peu d'espoir. Juste avant d'être engouffrée dans l'embrassade de Tobi.

Il avait promis de vite revenir. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter quand notre bonhomme a commencé à fondre. J'osais à peine demander à Zetsu-san quand je le voyais. De moins en moins souvent.

xx

Tard dans la nuit. Il pleuvait. Je ne dormais pas. Aucune fatigue. Chaud et froid. Je lisais. Comme chaque fois je n'ai pas entendu la porte, mais des pas dans le couloir. Des murmures, plaintes, bougonnements. Je suis sortie pour les saluer. Surprise. Un signe de tête, Uchiha-san, trempé, a continué son chemin vers la salle de bain. Sur l'épaule de Kisame-san, son étrange épée. Ecailleuse. Sur son épée, un homme. Blessé.

―Salut gamine.

―B… Bonsoir Ho- Kisame-san.

Un rictus. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas cet inconnu. Mort ou vivant ? Je ne savais pas. Cheveux gris. Agé. Un reste de peinture – maquillage ? – sous les hématomes et le sang. Kisame-san s'est dirigé vers une des pièces vides. Un otage.

Je l'ai vue quand il est ressorti, la déchirure sur son manteau, la plaie sur son torse. L'odeur du sang et de la terre humide.

Assise sur ses genoux. Plus pratique. Plus embarrassant. Même après toutes ces nuits. Se concentrer sur la tâche. Une vilaine entaille. Doucement l'aiguille dans sa peau. Mal pour lui. C'était pénible de le faire. L'impression de se l'infliger.

―Ne tremble pas comme ça.

Rictus. Excuses. Je me suis calmée, ai repris. Lentement. Piquer la chair, percer, joindre la peau avec ce fil, noir. Peur de tirer, de resserrer, que ça casse, de devoir recommencer, de blesser.

Cela me prit une bonne demi-heure. Le travail était maladroit, en biais, irrégulier mais suffisant en attendant Kakuzu-san. Placer les bandes fut plus simple malgré la proximité que cela exigeait.

C'est en terminant que j'ai réalisé. Mon regard sur lui. Sa blessure. Les ecchymoses. Les estafilades superficielles. Réalisé qu'ils pouvaient un jour ne pas revenir. Qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles. Qu'un jour peut-être j'attendrais et personne ne viendrait. Seule. Seule avec un enfant. Sans père. Imaginer qu'un jour… ni Uchiha-san, ni Kisame-san. Cette porte resterait fermée. Ni Kakuzu-san. Ni Hidan-san. Aucune présence. Ni Zetsu-san. Plus d'attente, plus aucun mot. Ni Tobi ni Deidara-san…

Cet homme qu'ils avaient ramené était certainement dans une condition plus alarmante et pourtant, la santé d'un meurtrier m'importait plus. Peu importait ce qu'ils faisaient, la mort d'une personne ou de cent je souhaitais seulement qu'ils reviennent sains et saufs. Cela faisait-il de moi un monstre ? Se moquer de la mort d'une population, d'innocents et prier pour que les responsables restent en vie. Pendant un court instant je n'ai pas cru pouvoir ressentir cela pour de vrai. Je l'ai observé. Kisame-san, Zetsu-san, Deidara-san, Hidan-san.

Il a ouvert les yeux. Sourire. Eux seuls avaient de l'importance. Rassurée par la chaleur de sa peau sous mes doigts. On s'attache plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Plus que l'on voudrait.

―Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais y passer à cause de cette éraflure hm ?

Un sourire, léger. Un livre ouvert pour eux. Trop expressive. J'ai voulu me dégager, ranger. Ses mains sur mes cuisses.

―Kisame-san ?

Il a posé sa tête contre le rebord du canapé. Froncement de sourcils.

J'ai souri. Mes doigts sur ses tempes. La racine de ses cheveux. Plus dans mes compétences. Son front. Son bras autour de ma taille. Plus près. Une bataille avec le nœud de mon obi. Une main sur mon ventre, explorant sa nouvelle apparence. Légèrement bombé. Les premiers signes d'une vie balbutiante. Mes mains dans son dos. Sa joue contre mon cou. Son souffle, chaud. Les battements vifs de mon cœur, à l'opposé du sien, contre sa peau, proche de mon sein. Moins de tissu sur mes épaules.

Pas si nerveuse. Prête. Un seul détail : l'environnement.

—Kisame-san…

Doucement, mon dos contre le canapé. Mon regard vers la porte. Sur sa blessure. Le sien sur ses mains. Sur mon ventre. Mes yeux dans les siens.

—Ce n'est pas…

—Il ne viendra pas.

Comme à chaque fois je me suis endormie contre lui. Je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre. J'ai repris ma routine. Personne. Pas un bruit.

xx

Je n'ai pas compté les jours. Je ne les comptais plus mais cette fois je les ai entendus rentrer. Ou sortir.

L'aube. Sa voix. Ses premiers mots.

—J'en ai marre de ces putain de réunions ! Merde ! Six jours ! J'ai des putain de crampes d'estomac !

Inégalable. Un sourire. Je les ai salué. Tous les quatre. Tous fatigués.

—Ah ! Puisque tu es réveillée, prépare quelque chose.

Arrêtée dans mon élan. Subite envie de lui rétorquer que je n'étais pas une boniche. En y repensant c'est ironique. N'était-ce pas ce que j'avais voulu avant ? Me rendre utile autrement ? C'était le mot qu'il avait employé.

—Tu as encore besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi gamin ? Tu veux qu'elle te fasse chauffer du lait aussi ?

Kisame-san avait un sourire mais je n'aurais su dire avec exactitude s'il était moqueur ou agacé.

—Ferme ta putain de gueule face de requin ! Je viens de passer six putain de jours à me concentrer et renoncer à mes rituels pour enfermer une putain de bestiole pour cette putain d'organisation. J'ai envie de bouffer autre chose que des restes !

—La ferme Hidan ! Et arrête d'être grossier tu commences à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Si tu l'ouvres encore je te tue !

—Me tuer ? Merde j'aimerais bien voir ça Kakuzu ! J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de tes menaces et me dis pas que tu ne crèves pas la dalle parce que tu as passé six jours de merde comme moi. Si tu crois que tu peux bouger correctement, vas-y, tente ta chance !

Prendre une grande inspiration. Se faire discrète. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant six jours mais visiblement cela ne les avait pas mis de bonne humeur. Envie de regagner ma chambre. Il ne m'aurait pas laissée filer. Les ignorer. Comme j'ignorais ce regard que je savais fixé sur moi. Pas pesant. Pas menaçant. Observée. Etudiée. Etrange sensation.

Leurs cris. Mon inquiétude. Mon malaise. Leur indifférence. Mon état. Instables humeurs. Le couteau a dérapé. Sifflement de surprise. Ça puis la douleur. Quelques gouttes de sang sur la planche de bois. Contre mes lèvres, mon doigt. Serrer les dents. Une main a repris le couteau. Blanche aux ongles peints.

—Va mettre un pansement et évite de sucer la plaie.

Uchiha-san. Juste un coup d'œil. Je l'ai remercié. Murmure. J'ai quitté la pièce.

Toujours calme. Effacé. Toujours attentif. Taciturne.

xx

Nausées nocturnes. Rares. Désagréables. Juste une vague sensation. Jamais concrétisées. Fringales nocturnes. Plus fréquentes. Dérangeantes. On se lève et on cherche des heures durant de quoi se satisfaire sans avoir envie de rien, en ayant envie de tout.

La familière odeur de thé. Il était là. Comme souvent. La première fois pourtant. Un bras étendu. Ses doigts effleurant sa tasse. Un replié sur lequel sa tête reposait. Ses cheveux devant ses yeux. Arrêtée. Peur de le réveiller. Pas certaine de ne l'avoir déjà fait. Sa respiration dans le silence. Forte. Régulière.

Si étrange de le voir ainsi. Une autre aura. Une autre personne. Comme les gens changent lorsqu'ils dorment! Il n'y a plus de mensonges. Pas de façade. Juste la résurrection d'actes et de ce qu'il y a au fond. Ce qu'il y a de vrai. Le mouvement nerveux de ses doigts. Un tic.

J'ai fait demi-tour. Les premiers émois d'un instinct maternel. Chercher une couverture.

Une main sur mon épaule au retour. Kisame-san. Tant de questions à poser. Il a poussé la porte de sa chambre. Je suis entrée. Rapide examen des lieux. Froids. Impersonnels. Rien sur les murs. Un futon disposé sur le sol. Usé. Une couverture. Vieille. Un oreiller. Gris. Une table de chevet. Bancale. Une armoire. Vermoulue. Tavelée. Terrible sentiment de vide. Abandon.

—Tu aurais pu garder ta couverture, il va bientôt se lever.

Je me suis retenue de poser la question idiote. Ils sont partenaires. Ils connaissent les habitudes de l'un et de l'autre.

J'ai souri. Juste répondu que cela m'avait semblé la chose à faire. Naturel. Un rictus. Un disant : "bonne petite maman".

Quand ses mains se sont posées sur mon ventre je ne me suis pas demandée comment avait été sa mère. Encore aujourd'hui – plus aujourd'hui certainement – c'est une idée difficile à percevoir. Je me suis juste dit que si un jour je pouvais remplacer tout ce dont ils avaient été privés, ce qui est nécessaire pour ne pas se sentir exclu mais se sentir apprécié, désiré, s'ils revenaient – toujours - rien ne me manquerait.

Encore un mensonge bien sûr. Un moyen de palier à l'inéluctable. Amour non retourné.

* * *

J'ai chaque fois du mal à croire que j'ai pu gribouiller autant de chapitres ! Dire que je pensais en faire 10 grand maximum… Il est également incroyable que certains (tous ?) d'entre vous soient encore là. Dear, I can't believe it. I'm so glad ! ^^ Vous êtes les deuxièmes meilleurs ! ( Oui, après moi quoi.)

Que personne n'hésite à laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours reçu avec beaucoup de plaisir (héhé je connais des gens qui ont les oreilles trop chargées de mon bonheur à chaque fois que je reçois une review. Soyez sadiques faites-vous (et faites-moi :p) plaisir! )

Avant qu'on ne me demande : oui Kisame est maieusophile :p (Je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve que ça lui va bien. Quand j'ai établi ses préférences, il était(est) particulièrement sensible au ventre d'une femme donc de fil en aiguille… )


	16. Passé

Hop là ! Désolée j'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais la conjoncture tout ça… Promis ce n'était pas voulu ! Pour me rattraper j'ai même commencé le 17 ! Quelques phrases. O:p

Ah ! Cela fait du bien de revenir !

Cela ne me gêne pas de dire : **Naruto ne m'appartient pas**.

Allez, je vous laisse lire. Un grand merci à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Avoir une relation privilégiée... Qu'est-ce qui fait une relation privilégiée ? Beaucoup y incluraient les rapports d'un contact intime. Ce que j'avais partagé avec chacun d'eux. Préciser. L'envie de leur part d'y prendre du plaisir plus que de se défaire d'un besoin. Les attentions de Kisame-san. Moins brusques. Plus fréquentes. Du désir. Non. Pas seulement ça. Des attentions par-delà l'envie du corps. Quelque chose peut-être comme le mot de remerciement déposé sur ma couverture pliée. Dans ma chambre tandis que j'étais occupée dans une autre. Une note d'Itachi-san. Depuis le début de ma grossesse, je sentais ses regards jamais le contact de sa peau. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. C'était tout ce dont j'étais sûre avant, maintenant je peux supposer qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs... Il ne me touchait pas mais il y avait dans un simple mot une autre dimension. Cela ne s'explique pas, cela se ressent. Pas assez pourtant. Ce n'est pas encore ça. Incomplète à chaque fois.

Quoi alors ? Une relation et des privilèges. Le privilège de partager la chaleur d'un corps. Pas assez. Le privilège de partager la conception d'une vie. Pas suffisant. Pas quand on ne sait de quelle intimité vient cette vie, si elle sera voulue pour autre chose que des avantages. Le privilège de savoir ce qu'il y a eu avant. Ce qui les a déterminés et ce qui a compté. Savoir leur passé. Cela y contribue. Etre là pour entendre. Etre choisie pour écouter. Pour partager.

Il a poussé ma porte dans la nuit. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Pas un seul mot. Cheveux mouillés. Mes mains sur sa peau, mes yeux sur ses meurtrissures. Les effleurer du bout des doigts. Geste idiot. Tendu. Stopper comme si l'on avait été brûlée.

―Désolée.

―Pas grave.

Je les ai évité. Me suis arrêtée quand il a bougé - peu après. Une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il m'a tendu un flacon en verre. De l'huile. Chère. Parfum de jasmin.

—Merci Deidara-san.

Marmonnement. Réponse évasive. Un silence pesant, juste troublé par quelques soupirs de contentement. Le son de l'huile dans le flacon. Versée avec mesure, minutie. Comme si rien n'était arrivé et pourtant le besoin d'en parler. Le simple raisonnement que si j'y pensais il y pensait.

J'avais cherché les mots pendant son absence. Répétitions. Trouver ce qui serait juste. Impossible de laisser passer un seul son entre mes lèvres. Impossible de se rappeler pourquoi les mots choisis avaient semblé justes. Sifflement. Tendu. J'ai immédiatement retiré mes doigts de sur son ecchymose.

—Désolée. Je… - Un temps. – Deidara-san, pour la dernière fois, je suis désolée d'avoir mal réagi. – Ne pas s'arrêter. – Ce que vous pouvez faire est impressionnant mais c'était un hôpital, alors tous ces gens…

Est-on obligé de choisir un camp ? Comme dans toutes ces histoires de bien et de mal. C'est tellement… idiot. Je n'ai rien choisi. Je ne choisirai jamais. On ne peut pas faire le tri.

Quand j'y repense, ma formulation était maladroite, idiote.

Un son. Grognement ou sifflement. Cette expiration souvent chargée de dédain.

—Arrête de croire que nous sommes des méchants et que les gens blessés sont des gentils, hn.

Il s'est tourné. A demi. Reproche. J'ai gardé mes yeux dans les siens. Mal à l'aise. Fautive. Coupable de préjugés, de schémas trop simples. J'ai regardé ses bleus autrement. Ils ne venaient peut-être pas d'un combat qu'il avait initié. Il avait choisi de vivre autrement et il devait en faire les frais.

Il s'est replacé. J'ai hésité. Doucement, mes mains de nouveau sur sa peau. Silence. Pesant. Finalement ces morts n'avaient plus d'importance. Pas sur l'instant.

—Impressionnée hn ?

Fierté.

Silencieux soupir. Large sourire.

—Oui. Je ne connais pas vraiment les capacités d'un ninja mais ce que vous pouvez faire et comment vous le faites. Je...

J'étais véritablement impressionnée par ses talents. Chaque fois qu'une pièce d'argile se trouvait dans sa main et devenait en quelques secondes une parfaite réplique de quoi que ce soit. Qu'il puisse les faire vivre et les contrôler...

J'ai tenté de le dire. Maladroite. Alors j'ai poursuivi.

—Est-ce un don de famille ?

Un temps de flottement. L'euphorie mène parfois trop loin. Je n'ai pas cessé mes mouvements.

—Yeah. Mon père et mes sœurs faisaient des trucs aussi.

Sombre ton. Pas un plaisant sujet. Il ne s'est pas arrêté pourtant. Sans jamais se retourner il a parlé. Le dernier d'une fratrie de cinq. Unique garçon. Un père permissif et absent. Un espion.

Objet des farces incessantes de ses sœurs. Objet par voies de conséquences des réprimandes de sa mère. Ni maltraité ni délaissé. Un art incompris et réprimé. Suivre l'exemple.

Elles n'étaient pas "cool". Elles parlaient trop. Tout le temps. De rien d'intéressant. Il fallait qu'elles aient raison. Elles critiquaient tout. A cause d'elles il a mis les mains dans les ronces. Des épines plein les langues. Incapable de s'exercer avec son argile pendant trois jours.

Son enfance. Livrée sans me regarder. Évacuer. Rien d'heureux à l'écouter. Pas si vrai. Je n'ai rien commenté.

Il s'est tu, s'est redressé, s'est étiré, a grimacé. Je lui a proposé mes crèmes. Celles que par chance je n'avais eu à utiliser. Il a juste haussé les épaules. Mes yeux sur sa peau, et sa voix au-dessus. L'odeur de la crème semblable au parfum de son aînée. Un parfum qu'il n'aimait pas. Parce que ça lui rappelait cette autre fois où elle lui avait fait cueillir les roses du jardin. Il était interdit de toucher aux rosiers. Et l'odeur des roses était la même que celle du temple où il se réfugiait adolescent. Le temple où il méditait l'art. Où il collectait des contrats sans rien dire. Là où personne ne savait rien. Ne disait rien…

Il s'est brusquement arrêté. J'ai levé les yeux. Je croyais lui avoir fait mal. Stupide idée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Pensif. Regard vague.

Soudainement observée. Brièvement. Dans le silence. Se rappeler que j'étais là.

—Tu as grossi, hn.

Constatation. Sincère touche de surprise. Passer à autre chose. Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

J'ai ri.

Il a murmuré contre ma peau qu'il me faudrait un autre kimono.

xx

Etre choisie pour entendre quand un criminel vous dit qu'il est plus facile de haïr que d'aimer, cette évidente maxime, trop pour être crédible, résonne autrement lorsqu'elle sort de la bouche d'un homme tel que lui. C'est vous dire que l'on a cherché et que l'on aimerait bien, que l'on connaît l'affection.

Le début de cette relation privilégiée. Et il y a d'autres évènements que l'on aimerait intégrer. Des choses qui ne dépendent pas de nous. Ma situation ne se prêtait pas à mes envies – aux envies d'une femme normale ayant toujours rêvé d'une vie normale. Cela aurait pu être juste décevant. Je m'en souviendrai toujours.

xx

Plusieurs mois. J'ai souvent perdu le compte. Rien n'avait véritablement changé. Que les saisons au-dehors.

Je ne sais de quoi il se plaignait. Trop de natto dans sa bouche. J'ai posé le thé sur la table. Toujours la marque de son chapelet sur le joue et le torse. Cheveux en bataille. Baguettes pointées sur Kakuzu-san.

C'est arrivé lorsque je me suis assise. Une étrange sensation. Pas véritablement douloureux, pas spécialement agréable. Un "oh" de surprise. Une main sur mon ventre. Son attention – leur attention – sur moi.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sourcils froncés.

—Je crois que le bébé a bougé.

Un temps. Yeux grands ouverts.

—Putain déjà ? Tu fais chier ! Rien n'est prêt bordel ! Bon Kakuzu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

—Elle ne va pas accoucher abruti ! C'est normal que le bébé commence à bouger.

Suspicieux. Il a posé ses baguettes.

—Merde, ça prend combien de temps ces conneries alors ?

—9mois.

—9 mois ? Et là alors ça fait combien de temps ?

—5.

J'ai senti son regard. Furtif. Le blâme chaque fois que le sujet était là. Je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis contentée de retenir un sourire. Parce que je ne pensais encore à ce moment là qu'au coup de pied venu de l'intérieur et à la méconnaissance qu'un homme, aussi puissant soit-il, puisse avoir des choses normales de la vie.

Plus tard il a demandé s'il bougeait encore. S'il bougeait souvent. Il a poussé ma main et a posé la sienne. A juré quand rien ne s'est passé. A juré quand il l'a senti bouger. Un rictus. Il a parlé des rituels. Du premier. J'ai forcé un sourire. J'ai prié pour ne pas voir ce jour arriver.

Le premier mouvement a été partagé avec eux. Les suivants... Avec Tobi.

—Il a encore bougé Nakiri-chan ! Deidara-senpaï ! Le bébé a donné un coup de pied !

Ses mains constamment sur mon ventre. Insistance pour se glisser sous mon kimono chaque fois qu'il n'y avait personne. Constante présence dans ma chambre. Toujours une histoire à raconter contre ma peau. Je me suis souvent demandé si lui dire que le bébé pouvait l'entendre avait été une bonne idée. Oui.

—Fiche-lui la paix, hn ! Arrête de la coller comme ça, c'est normal qu'il bouge dumbass !

—J'aime bien quand il bouge. Oh ! Encore !

Impossible de faire du thé.

Soudainement, perte du contact. Protestations. Réprimandes. Haussement de ton. Explosion.

—Va acheter du poisson !

Vaines protestations. Je ne l'ai pas entendu partir. Rapide et silencieux.

—Ce n'est pas trop tôt, hn ! Il me tape sur les nerfs ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ?

Irrité.

—Ce n'est pas si gênant.

A dire vrai, c'était rassurant. Je crois que c'est ce que je ressentais le plupart du temps. Rassurant. Parce Tobi disait toujours qu'il serait un "bon papa".

J'ai servi du thé. Il s'est levé. Figure d'argile en main. Sur le sol, jusque dans le couloir. Un mot. Une explosion.

Grognements. Jurons. La rauque voix de Kisame-san.

—Je serai ravi de m'entraîner avec toi gamin.

Regard et traits. Ce ne serait pas un entraînement amical.

—Je croyais que c'était Tobi, hn. Autrement j'en aurai mis plus.

Rictus. Noir regard. Tension étouffant le son de l'eau coulant dans les tasses.

—Merci Nakiri-san.

La voix D'Itachi-san. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Assis juste à côté. Hochement de tête.

Tous assis. Trop calmes. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit, surveillés. Soupirer devient une déclaration de guerre. C'est en faire un peu trop mais je vivais tous ces moments ainsi.

—Kakuzu dit que le bébé a commencé à bouger.

Reconnaissante. Traits impassibles. Regard sanguin, à peine sur moi. Dans le mien ou au-delà.

—Oui. Il y a deux semaines environ.

—Il ne reste plus longtemps à attendre alors.

Un sourire. Un hochement de tête. Les yeux sur mon ventre. L'espace d'un instant, la question de la paternité. J'ai manqué la remarque. Le mot "mère" est le seul à me rester en mémoire, celui m'ayant sortie de mes pensées. Prononcé avec venin. Dit pour blesser. Pas moi.

Étouffante tension. Noirs regards. Menaces. Mon regard fixé sur Deidara-san. Interdite. Pas un mouvement. Pas un soupir. Il a mis le dernier dango dans sa bouche, ignorant la menace grognée par Kisame-san.

J'appréhendais le premier de leur mouvement. Ils allaient se lever. J'en étais persuadée.

—Nakiri-san, voudrais-tu refaire des dango, s'il te plaît.

Sursaut. Itachi-san m'a seulement dédié un coup d'oeil. S'assurer de ma réponse. Contrôlé. Colère parfaitement maîtrisée.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que Deidara-san a dit ce soir-là, mais je sais maintenant pourquoi cela a eu tant d'impact. J'évite depuis lors d'être en présence des trois ensembles, sans Tobi.

J'étais heureuse d'être occupée. Je me suis hâtée de faire autre chose, je n'ai même pas entendu Tobi rentrer.

x

Je pensais qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur. Corrosif comme souvent. J'ai cru que je n'avais pas tord, maintenant je vois ça autrement.

J'allais me coucher. Tôt. Je savais que Tobi ne manquerait pas de me rejoindre.

Une prise sur mon bras. Cri. Rapidement étouffé. Tirée. Le claquement d'une porte.

—Reste là, hn. Si je dois l'écouter parler pour ne rien dire toute la soirée je vais le tuer.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pouvait tout entendre. Tobi parlait fort. Etre sûr que le bébé entende.

—Désolée Deidara-san.

La première partie de la nuit contre lui. Un bras sur moi, surpris par le premier mouvement du bébé. Un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il a bougé. A peine. Son souffle contre ma tempe. Une jambe sur une des miennes. Sa paume contre la peau tendue de mon ventre. Effleurée par moments. Furtifs mouvements. Certainement pas anodins.

Seconde partie. Une de ces envies. Soudaine. J'ai tenté de ne pas le réveiller. Echec.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hn ?

Voix étouffée par le sommeil.

—Juste un petit creux, désolée.

—Dépêche-toi.

Etonnée. Gaie. Rester avec lui, sans rien. Le petit plus d'une relation. Plus profonde. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas fait attention à la pierre sous mes pieds nus. Béatitude rompue par un bruit. Couinements. Sanglots étouffés. Temps d'arrêt. Le salon. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai allumé. Surprise.

—Tobi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Inspiration. Soupir. Rire forcé.

—Bien sûr Nakiri-chan ! Tobi va très bien !

—Tu sais, si tu as mal quelque part tu peux me le dire, je peux regarder, même si je ne suis pas très…

—Est-ce que Nakiri-chan voudrait masser Tobi ?

Sourire. Enthousiasme juvénile. Remarque sans innocence.

—Oui, bien sûr. Viens.

Il m'a suivie jusque dans ma chambre. Il s'est immédiatement assis sur le bord de mon futon. Un enfant impatient.

—Je suis prêt !

Sourire.

—Enlève…

Un instant d'arrêt, si étrange de lui dire. Pourtant pas en relation avec ce souvenir si flou et trop atypique.

—Ce serait mieux si tu enlevais ton pull Tobi.

—Non !

Réponse trop rapide. Il a bafouillé pour se rattraper. Un temps avant d'être cohérent.

—Nakiri-chan peut le faire comme ça non ? Ce… C'est… Tobi préfère comme ça.

—Mais ce serait plus efficace et plus agréable. Je ne peux pas mettre d'huile sur tes vêtements.

—Ah… Mais… Alors Nakiri-chan ferme les yeux ! Hein ?

Ne pas le questionner. Pas un caprice d'enfant. Aucune envie de le forcer. Laisser le temps. Rongée pourtant, par la volonté de savoir pourquoi. J'ai hoché la tête.

Le bruit du tissu. J'ai cherché, lentement. Ses cheveux, la ligne de sa nuque, de sa colonne vertébrale. Un peu d'huile.

Timidement j'ai effleuré sa peau. Je me suis arrêtée à la première cicatrice. Tracée du bout des doigts. Large. Longue. Saillante. Je l'ai senti se tendre. Peur de lui faire mal. Un moment de gêne. J'ai gardé les yeux fermés. Ai repris. Mon pouce traçant lentement le contour de ses omoplates.

Le faire en aveugle était si différent. Trouver mes repères. Aisément déconcentrée par toutes ses marques. Plus souvent comme des griffures, courtes et fines, d'autres comme de petits cercles. Des points. Pénible. A chaque nouvelle boursouflure l'étau se serrait un peu plus autour de mon cœur. Pour chacune d'elle une question. Des images. Conjectures.

Se forcer à ne pas les tracer. Encore et encore. Les connaître par cœur. Pleurer. Une grande inspiration. Chercher les points de tension. Plus bas.

J'ai soudainement retiré ma main. Peau fripée, rugueuse, râpeuse. Je l'ai entendu bouger. Certainement mal à l'aise.

—Désolé Nakiri-chan… Si… Si Nakiri-chan ne veut plus toucher Tobi…

—Non. Ne bouge pas Tobi. Je… J'ai été surprise, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir les yeux fermés. Je ne te fais pas mal ?

—Non ! Non, je… Tobi aime beaucoup. Ce… C'est très… ça fait du bien.

Un sourire. Il a bougé. J'ai pensé qu'il avait le dos tourné de nouveau. Rapidement, j'ai essuyé une larme avant qu'elle ne touche sa peau. J'ai repris. Déconcertée par cette large… déformation. Une brûlure. Kisame-san en avait une. Sentie et vue. Sur l'intérieur de la cuisse.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour passer outre. Le plus difficile était de ne pas trouver de réponses à mes questions.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai laissé glisser mes doigts sur sa peau, apposant plus de pression ici et là. Évitant de frôler ses côtes. Chatouilleux.

Envie pourtant. Besoin d'un moment de légèreté pour parer le reste.

Je ne savais s'il s'était endormi au bout d'un long moment, quand ses soupirs étaient moins prononcés.

—Tobi ?

Murmure. Mes doigts à la racine de ses cheveux. J'ai répété son nom. Je n'ai pas résisté.

Lentement j'ai effleuré ses côtes. Mouvement. Vif. Un rire. Clair. Plus masculin que celui d'un enfant. Un jeune homme. Sa main a brusquement saisi la mienne. Éloignée de lui. Il s'est redressé. Tout proche. Un bras dans mon dos.

—Merci Nakiri-chan.

Sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Un temps. Flottement.

—Si… Je… Tobi aimerait toucher Nakiri aussi.

Surprise. J'ai failli ouvrir les yeux. Il m'a lâchée et s'est reculé.

—Ha ! Tobi ne voulait pas ! Non, Tobi veut dire… Faire du bien à Nakiri-chan ! Masser ! Tobi peut masser Nakiri-chan aussi ! Parce que… Parce que Nakiri-chan le mérite aussi ! Et…

Cela me fit rire. J'ai dénoué mon obi et lui ai présenté mon dos. Je suis restée assise. La sensation de ses doigts. L'image associée. Désagréable interférence. Parce que ne pas savoir me hantait.

Rapidement, ses doigts son venus chercher la rondeur de mon ventre. Ecarter le tissu, caresser ma peau. Sa tête contre mes cheveux.

—Tobi sera un bon papa. Tobi ne fera jamais de mal à Nakiri-chan ou au bébé. Je resterai tout le temps là si tu veux. Tobi sera toujours là si Nakiri-chan le demande. Tobi est un bon garçon.

Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là. Rester ou repartir. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. J'ai serré. Fort. J'ai changé de chambre. Impossible de refermer l'oeil.

Son habituel enthousiasme au matin. A peine réprimé par Deidara-san.

xx

C'était étrange de le sentir vivre finalement. Avoir véritablement quelque chose de vivant en soi. Déconcertant. Si agréable complément. Au fil du temps il s'affirme et on pense plus à lui qu'à nous. Le centre de l'attention. Devenir plus mère que femme. Quand le temps surtout est venu où même Kisame-san ne me touchait plus. Plus vraiment. Il avait été le dernier à pousser ma porte - ou m'ouvrir la sienne.

Il n'y a pas de solitude. Pas vraiment. Pas tant que je ne pense qu'à lui, pour lui...

x

Malgré les douleurs, mes larmes venaient de pensées surgissant aussi vivement dans mon esprit que mes contractions. Mes parents. Qu'auraient-ils dit ? Comment auraient-ils accueilli ce petit être mis au monde par leur unique enfant ? Je pouvais imaginer sur le visage de ma mère ce sourire empli de tendresse, la joie pétillant dans ses yeux alors qu'elle tendait les bras vers la frêle silhouette du nouveau-né. Les mots de mon père qui serait incapable de dire si oui ou non il me ressemblait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est grands-parents mais voir sa lignée se poursuivre doit être une joie immense. Que notre enfant donne vie au sien, un lien entre les générations. Avoir un nouvel enfant. Je pouvais les imaginer et pleurer sur le savoir que je ne les verrai jamais, n'entendrai jamais toutes leurs remarques. Je me sentais seule. Terriblement seule. Les instants d'angoisse quand la douleur nous recentre sur nous-même.

Je me suis demandé si je devrais accoucher dans cette pièce, sur ce futon sans personne pour me conseiller, m'épauler. J'avais peur de mal faire, je ne savais pas quoi faire et je regrettais que ma mère soit absente.

J'ai tenté de bouger. Sans succès. Je ne sais si j'ai appelé, les sons formés par mes lèvres ne me reviennent en mémoire que comme un gargouillis incohérents. Ma tête contre les pierres j'ai attendu.

Je l'ai senti avant de le voir. Sa présence. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai tendu la main, effleuré son manteau. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Contre lui. J'ai pleuré, serré les dents. Je crois qu'il a parlé, je n'ai pas écouté. Il s'est coupé, s'est repris. Quelque chose comme ça.

—Zetsu-san, j'ai eu si peur. Je me suis sentie si seule.

—_Dans la tristesse nous sommes tous seuls, apprends à ne compter que sur toi._

J'ai juste hoché la tête. Parce que sur le moment je ne pouvais pas réaliser qu'il pouvait ressentir cette solitude au moins autant que je l'avais ressentie pendant que j'étais ici. Je ne l'ai pas lâché. Une nouvelle contraction.

—Zetsu-san... le bébé vient.

Je crois qu'il a juré. Ses bras, autour de moi. Des larmes et une douleur. Aucune peur. Plus de tristesse. Je n'avais jamais été abandonnée. C'est une chance que si peu ont. Il faut apprendre à ne pas regretter. Ce n'est pas qu'une insensibilité nécessaire typique des shinobi. Ils ne sont pas insensibles.

* * *

PS : Oui le début de la réplique de Zetsu n'est pas de moi (mea culpa) mais il fallait que cette phrase soit ici. En plus... avec sa voix... erm.. pardon je m'égare...

Ah ! C'était long hein. Combien est-ce que ça mérite de reviews hum ? Il fait froid dans mon chez moi… vais-je me réchauffer avec des mots ? Je m'en voudrais de devoir tuer des arbres pour faire un feu… Oui je raconte n'importe quoi…

J'ai posté rapidement mercredi parce que sinon je n'étais pas sûre d'aller jusqu'au bout (j'étais en retard qq part shame on me) et dieu seul sait quand je m'y serais remise.

**BONNE ANNEE**


	17. Présent

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.** Je possède cependant Nakiri et sa progéniture.

_Ndla _: Le dernier chapitre. Désolée pour le délai. Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas finir…

_Ndla importante :_ Un ultime et sincère merci à toutes mes lectrices, commentatrices, celles ayant ce récit dans leurs favoris …etc. Merci à toutes. J'espère avoir pu vous offrir une autre vision des personnages ou compléter/étayer celle que vous aviez. See you et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis quel qu'il soit que vous ayez un compte sur FF net ou non. Sur n'importe quel chapitre. Je ferai au mieux pour vous répondre. **;)**

Réponses aux reviews :

_Deiame_ : Merci. Grâce à toi j'ai sur le visage un large et idiot sourire. "Presque mélanger" le manga ? Ma foi… c'est un joli compliment! **:)**

_Kushina_ : Ah ! Merci ! J'adore lire de telles choses. **:)** Merci !

_Koalamanga_ : Lol. Je n'ai réussi qu'une paire de petites chaussettes mais ça me servira bien. **:p** Merci ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon style est apprécié. **:)**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 17**

On a beau vivre un même événement on ne comprendra jamais ce qu'a ressenti quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importe que les circonstances soient similaires, l'expérience d'un fait est propre à chacun. Notre histoire personnelle a un rôle majeur mais elle reste sous l'influence d'un tempérament avec lequel nous sommes nés et que nous avons construit. Ce qu'ils ont vécu jamais je n'aurais été capable de l'affronter, comme je serai incapable de faire face à ce qu'ils continuent de vivre et de traverser. Cependant je ne sais si un seul d'entre eux serait à la hauteur de ce à quoi je suis confrontée aujourd'hui. De ce que j'ai traversé avant de les rencontrer. Certaines choses ne peuvent supportées que si l'on est "faible".

xx

Du bruit. Incessant. Des paroles. Agitation. Des gens. Tout autour. De la douleur. Cris. Grognements. Gémissements. Des consignes. Respirer. Souffler. Pousser. Recommencer. Une odeur épurée. Acre. Une autre. Indéfinissable. Souffler. Forcer. Trop chaud.

J'ai serré. Fort. Sa main dans la mienne. Je ne l'avais pas lâchée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est resté. Je ne me posais pas la question. C'était avec ma peine tout ce dont j'étais véritablement consciente. Pas seule au milieu d'étrangers. Une autre apparence peut-être mais sa peau avait toujours la même texture. Froide. Sa main. Mes doigts autour des siens. Son regard sur moi.

Des indications. Du mouvement. Plus. Des sons. Effluve métallique. De la sueur. Sur mon front. A la base de ma nuque. Des larmes. Sur mes joues. Une dernière expiration. Un soupir. Ma tête s'est lourdement posée sur l'oreiller. Soulagée. Un cri. Exclamations. Félicitations. J'ai tourné le regard. Un sourire. Un remerciement sur mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas si les sons sont sortis.

Un paquet dans les bras. Contre moi. Un être enveloppé de linges blancs. Un visage encore rouge. Des yeux fermés, plissés. J'ai souri. Heureuse. J'ai tourné la tête. Il était parti.

Mon regard sur l'enfant calé contre mon sein. Le mien. Si petit. Une minuscule bouche à peine ouverte. Ses poings fermés contre son menton. Peau fripée. Rapidement la fin des pleurs.

C'est une sensation que l'on ne peut décrire lorsqu'il vous délivre enfin ce que vous avez porté si longtemps. Fierté. Bonheur. Amour. Besoin de protéger. On a du mal à s'imaginer qu'il va changer, évoluer, grandir. Ses yeux dans les miens. Une vague de chaleur. Du bas de mon estomac jusqu'au cœur. Il n'y a rien d'autre autour. La fatigue. Lentement. Dans chaque veine et chaque vaisseau. Il repart. On sort finalement. Juste un bref instant de panique derrière l'épuisement. Vont-ils le ramener ? Est-ce que tout va bien se passer ?

xx

Il est revenu. Le lendemain. Pas par la porte. Un sourire.

—_C'est une fille._

Constatation sans émotion.

—Les infirmières me l'ont dit. Merci. Je…

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Trop d'émotions. Il l'avait nommée. Seiko. C'était… Encore maintenant, ce que j'ai ressenti en l'apprenant, je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Il… Il s'était investi plus que je n'aurais jamais cru. Il avait choisi un nom. Je n'ai jamais vu le mauvais côté des choses. Une appropriation. Non. Concerné. Responsabilité assumée. Il n'y a jamais eu de mauvais côté.

—_Deidara a donné son nom. Pour les gens d'ici il est le père._

Bouchée bée. Silence. Son regard. Impavide. Un demi rictus s'étirant sur son visage noir.

—De…Deirara-san ?

Froncement de sourcils.

—**C'est ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas dur à comprendre.**

Reproche.

—_Tu sortiras dans trois jours. Il viendra te chercher. _

Hochement de tête. Encore éberluée. Quelque chose sur les genoux. Jeté. Un sac. Tirée de mes pensées. Muette question. Deux petites poupées. Pas le traditionnel couple. Shinobi. Un kunaï. Lame émoussée. Sourire. Coupée avant d'avoir parlé.

—_De la part d'Hidan._

Nouveau choc. Médusée. En y réfléchissant je n'aurais pas dû être surprise. Je me suis demandée pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Sans le connaître je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à rentrer ici. Peu importait l'heure des visites.

—**Il est mort. **

Tout s'est soudainement arrêté. Je n'ai pas véritablement réalisé sur le coup. Un sourire. Nerveux. Un peu de sel humide sur mes lèvres.

Pas sur l'instant. Après. Les yeux de Seiko dans les miens. Je me suis sentie coupable. J'avais tant voulu qu'il ne la prenne pas en charge. Un nœud dans l'estomac. Il y a des sentiments que l'on se découvre toujours lorsqu'il est trop tard. Je me demande encore pourquoi - alors qu'on le sait - on ne fait rien avant pour aller les chercher. Les trouver. S'exprimer. Des souvenirs qui reviennent. Des détails. Personne ne se brossait les dents aussi longtemps. Personne n'utilisait autant de cotons-tiges, par jour. Il mangeait plus que Tobi. Difficilement admissible. Pourtant vrai.

Kakuzu-san aussi était… Aucune affection. Pas de satisfaction pour autant. Juste un vide malgré tout. Il ne partait jamais sans avoir bu son thé. Il recomptait quatre fois sa monnaie. Il détestait le poulet, adorait les huîtres.

Je me suis endormie avec la chaleur de Seiko contre mon sein, en serrant fort ce duo de poupées.

Ils m'ont manqué et me manquent toujours. Un peu. De temps en temps. L'un évidemment plus que l'autre. Pas de la même façon.

xx

Ils ont tous accepté. Souri. Tobi ne veut pas me quitter. Jamais. Enthousiaste. Comportement moins infantile. Parfois.

Il ne cessait de répéter que nous aurions bientôt une maison. Un champ de cerisiers. Une rivière et un pont en bambou vert. Une pièce remplie de peluches. Qu'il fallait acheter de petits kimonos. Deidara-san ne cessait de l'envoyer ailleurs. Ils étaient tous là. Ceux qui restaient. Pas plus présents. Pas plus absents. Pas que pour moi. Jamais rejetée. Malgré les plaintes. Des pleurs. De l'attention réclamée. Des évènements. Pas toujours plaisants.

xx

_Sa première dent. _

Ils étaient rentrés. Je me sentais mal. Elle ne cessait de pleurer. Toute la journée. Toute la nuit. Ne pas savoir quoi faire. Rien que l'on puisse faire.

Trois coups contre la porte. Permission donnée. Il s'est accroupi. Un petit pot en verre. Une étiquette violette.

—Ce n'est qu'à base de plante. Applique-le 6 fois par jours.

—Merci Itachi-san.

Léger mouvement de tête. Impassible. Je savais qu'il dormait rarement. Je me sentais coupable de l'en empêcher. La première fois que nous étions seuls. Avec Seiko. Plus senti que perçu. Son regard. La même pensée. Même savoir. Ces cheveux noirs… Peut-être mes yeux. Peut-être mes traits. Mais pas le menton. Ni le nez. Détails. Encore légers. Suffisants. Tobi s'était désigné. Admonesté par Deidara-san. Père officiel. Sans effet. Il ne reviendrait jamais sur ses mots. Rien ne serait plus jamais dit. Qu'un regard.

—Bonne nuit Nakiri-san, Seiko-chan.

Ses doigts sur une de ses joues. Seule et unique fois.

_Sa première bêtise. _

A table. Relatif silence. Babillements. Lallations. La laisser manger seule. Pas une bonne idée. Quelques secondes. Brusquement. Les deux mains dans le bol. De la bouillie partout. Sur Kisame-san. Bouche bée. Se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Froncement de sourcils. Mots grommelés. Index tendu. Le rire d'un bébé. Fausses menaces et réprimandes tonnées d'une voix grave. Les éclats d'une voix aiguë. Incessants. Gagnée par le rire. Pas la seule. Un autre rire. Profond. Discret. Contrôlé. Choc. Tous les regards sur lui. La première fois. Plus que l'esquisse d'un sourire. Plus que le titillement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je n'oublierai jamais. Si jeune soudain. Un autre regard.

Kisame-san a ôté la bouillie de son visage, ses cheveux. Un sourire à son partenaire. Un air sérieux pour Seiko. Une petite cuillère. Pas une seule bouchée. Abandon au huitième coup de chiffon. Trop irrité. Il l'a prudemment placée à côté d'Itachi-san. Pas une seule cuillerée perdue.

Réaliser que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien que parmi eux. Sentiment d'appartenance. J'avais ce que j'avais cherché.

_Son premier mot - en quelque sorte._

Bavarde. Beaucoup de syllabes morcelées. Toute la journée. Une partie de la nuit. Toujours le sourire. Toujours accrochée à leur manteau. Ou dans les bras de Tobi. Toujours le même rituel. Un à un. Deidara-san en premier.

—Bonne nuit, hn. - Un grand sourire. - Seiko-chan.

Sa main sur la joue de Seiko. Une habitude. Depuis qu'elle avait vomi. Depuis qu'elle avait ri. Un mélange des deux raisons. Elle a éclaté de rire. Elle s'est penchée. Bras tendu. Sa main potelée contre la joue de Deidara-san. Elle, n'avait de langue. Peu lui importait.

—Oneunuit !

_Ses premiers pas._

Vers Zetsu-san. Tête penchée. Regard sur ses pieds. Concentrée. Main contre le mur. Jambe levée. Haut. Grande enjambée. Un premier pas. Deux suivant. Pas droits. Quatre. Arrêt. Regard relevé.

—Zu-chan !

Bras tendus. Deux pas. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Lui si. Il l'a rattrapée avant sa chute. Elle a ri dans ses bras. Il me l'a rapidement rendue. Pas très à l'aise. Il ne l'avait prise qu'une fois. Quand elle mettait tout à sa bouche. Intrigantes feuilles comprises.

—_Prépare toutes tes affaires._

Il n'a rien ajouté. S'est juste retourné quand elle l'a appelé, agitant la main.

xx

Changer de lieu. Changer d'atmosphère. Tout laisser derrière – ou presque. Si étrange. Pincement au cœur. La foule de souvenirs. Quelques larmes hâtivement essuyées. Tobi avec Seiko dans les bras. Il était extatique. J'étais nostalgique. Une main au creux de ma taille.

—Tu me tapes sur les nerfs Tobi, hn ! Arrête de crier dans les oreilles de Seiko !

Rire.

—C'est toi qui cries là Deidara-senpaï. Dans les oreilles de Nakiri-chan. Ce n'est pas très gentil, hein Seiko-chan ?

—Cli Dedapaï !

Ce n'était pas que partir. Pas que d'autres murs. Une autre étape de ma vie. Une autre vie. Peut-être. Presque.

Quand il était venu me chercher à l'hôpital, il n'avait rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à voir encore. Les mois ont affirmé ses traits. J'ai regretté au début oui, que ses yeux ne soient pas bleus. Il était juste possessif. Peut-être parfois plus corrosif. Avec eux. Avec lui. Tout le monde savait. Personne ne le disait. Plus personne ne venait. Pas qu'à cause de Seiko.

Je me souviens de ma première nuit dans ces nouveaux murs…

L'odeur de sa peau. Les caresses de sa langue sur la mienne. De la mienne sur la sienne. Echappant doucement à la captivité de ses lèvres. Un baiser déposé au coin de ma bouche. Son souffle vibrant sur la courbe de mon cou. Ses soupirs contre mon oreille. Le bout de ses doigts entre mes omoplates, traçant la ligne de ma colonne. Son corps contre le mien. Des gémissements comme une pluie fine. Frissons. Harmonie du rythme, palpitant à l'intérieur. S'offrir. Recevoir. Ma main dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres sur ma peau. Susurrant. Caressant. Expirer les secrets du plaisir. Les suppliques du désir. Sa langue sur la pointe de mon sein. Le mouvement de ses hanches incitant le mien.

La première fois qu'il m'a embrassée. Les trois mots auraient été superflus. Il ne les a jamais dit. Ce n'aurait pas été lui. Il a donné son nom. Par deux fois. C'est une meilleure preuve. Que sa jalousie.

Sukori Seiko. Sukori Yui. Mèches charbon, mèches auburn. Iris noirs, iris bleus.

Il y a des évènements qui ne valent la peine d'être vécus – ne peuvent être vécus - qu'entourés de ténèbres et de douleurs.

Satô Nakiri

**xxxxx**

Il est tard. Comme souvent quand il arrive. Le masque est posé sur la table. Une habitude. Il est accueilli avec un sourire. Rendu. Moins surprise par cette cicatrice. Une déchirure. A hauteur de l'œil. Du sang frais dans ses cheveux noirs. De la poussière sur son manteau. De la terre sur ses gants. Une habitude. Moins enthousiaste que d'ordinaire. Elle a à peine le temps de l'apercevoir. Sur la table. Un bandeau noir. Enveloppée dans une vive embrassade. Une main dans ses cheveux. Des murmures contre son oreille. Elle ne croit pas ce qu'elle voit. Elle ne peut pas. Elle… Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. Parce que la veille encore il l'a embrassée. Ici même. Parce qu'il reste des dango qu'il a promis de terminer. Elle serre. Fort. Peu importe la douleur dans ses doigts.

—Je suis désolé, Nakiri-chan.

Un bandeau noir. Une plaque de métal. Deux rochers. Une entaille. De la terre. Des taches de sang – s'écoulant encore.

* * *

:3


	18. Bonus

Parce que je ne pouvais me résigner si facilement... Rien de très sérieux. Possible que des "mots" soient ajoutés ici et là, demain ou dans quelques mois. Si vous avez du temps à perdre, vous saurez quoi faire. :p

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Nakiri : journal**

**Blanc**

―Hidan, tu as des trucs blancs sur ton manteau. Oh ! On dirait des pellicules…

Un rire clair.

―Ça ne fait pas très sér…

Brusquement le visage dans son plat. Couinement. Plaintes. Tobi tentait vainement de se redresser.

―Hidan-san !

Un regard noir. Comme son humeur. Dans ces moments-là elle était vivement rappelée que même si elle vivait avec eux – parfois – elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

---

**Pétales**

Yui avait tendance à se cacher derrière la personne la plus proche dès que Zetsu était là. Tout comme Yui avait tendance à manger les pétales de fleurs les plus colorés.

Seiko avait tendance à vouloir le surprendre, toujours curieuse de toucher ses "feuilles". Tout comme Seiko avait tendance à dire à Yui que si elle mangeait les fleurs le « monsieur-plante » viendrait la dévorer pour les venger.

---

**Famille**

―Seiko n'embête p…

Temps d'arrêt, brusque. Les mêmes traits. Cheveux noirs. Courts. Teint clair. Plus condescendant. Plus jeune. Regard fixé sur la petite. Paralysée. Ses yeux montèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Nakiri se raidit. Elle saisit vivement la main de sa fille.

―Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ? !

Voix de femme. Excessivement bruyante.

―Tch.

Il tourna les talons sans rien ajouter. Elle se hâta de faire de même. Son cœur battait trop vite. Elle ne répondit pas aux questions de Seiko. Elle ne le vit pas tourner la tête.

---

**Fier**

Quand Yui sortait en douce pour aller jouer dans la boue les jours de pluie, Nakiri ne trouvait pas la force de la ramener à la maison. Pas quand la fillette qui dessinait tout le monde avec des bouches dans les mains modelait la boue avec un enthousiasme débordant. Pas quand elle riait en jouant dans les flaques, éclaboussant tout autour d'elle. Non. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Tout le temps que cela durait. Elle se demandait s'il serait fier.

---

**Dîner**

Quand Seiko posa ses deux poupées sur la table, annonçant que « tonton Hidan » et « oncle Kakuzu » allaient manger avec eux maintenant, Nakiri se raidit. Elle ne regarda plus jamais ces poupées de la même façon. Elle s'assura de ne jamais gâcher un seul grain de riz. Kisame trouva ça très drôle.

---

**Ballade**

Sept mois. Active autant qu'elle peut dans sa combinaison couleur caramel. Un ourson café au lait cousu sur le côté droit. Un grand sourire pour deux dents. Elle agite les bras. Pas beaucoup. Ils restent toujours à moitié en l'air. Sa tête apparaît trop petite.

A bout de bras. Regard sceptique.

―Elle va étouffer là-dedans, yeah.

Sourire.

―Non, elle va être bien au chaud.

Dubitatif. Soupir. Une main maintient le petit corps. L'autre attrape le bonnet sur la table. Des oreilles d'ourson et un pompon Il ne reste que de grands yeux bleus. Un nez minuscule. Quatre doigts dépassant des manches retroussées. Regard sceptique. Des gargouillis enthousiastes. Demi-sourire.

―Ce bonnet est ridicule yeah.

---

**Journal**

_Journal de Tobi._

_Le fille que Zetsu est allé chercher est gentille. Et jolie aussi. Hidan dit qu'elle a l'air stupide. Moi je ne trouve pas. C'est Hidan qui est idiot. C'est sa faute si elle a dû venir. Il parle toujours trop. Kakuzu le dit aussi. Il était vraiment en colère. _

_Nakiri elle s'appelle. Elle m'écoute toujours. Ce n'est pas comme Deidara-senpaï. Tobi est content d'être son ami._

---

**Home  
**

Zetsu n'avait jamais rien dit. Parce qu'au moins une moitié de lui l'appréciait assez pour empêcher l'autre de lui jeter ça au visage. Tobi lui avait dit ce qu'il faisait. Son plus macabre rôle. Pourquoi Zetsu était toujours seul - physiquement seul.

Elle s'était résignée à laisser le hitai-ate dans la chambre des filles plutôt que sur sa table de nuit au bout de quelques mois. Un an. La nuit où Tobi l'avait prise dans ses bras. Pour exprimer ses plus tendres sentiments. Difficile d'accepter. Le besoin pourtant.

Trois ans après. Il était debout sur le pallier. Médusée. Pâmée. Un choc. Réveillée au son de sa voix. Aux rires de fillettes. Aphone. Respiration difficile. Larmes. Trop d'émotions pour esquisser un seul mouvement clair. Trop pour énoncer une distincte syllabe. Tobi a fermé la porte. Seuls. Il a souri. Elle a serré. Fort. Une heure avant de comprendre ses protestations. Elle ne l'a pas lâché.

Toujours le même. Séquelles. Nombreuses. Majoritairement physiques. Brûlures. Une paupière éternellement fermée.

"Ah! Senpaï ! On se ressemble maintenant ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un masque pour toi aussi ! On aurait le même ! Comme une v..."

Extatique.

"La ferme dumbass ! "

Une explosion. Les exclamations enthousiastes de Yui et Seiko.

Toujours le même.

_(Ndla__ : "Home" peut apparaître comme un mea culpa mais est également motivé par un besoin personnel. Je ne ferai rien uniquement pour vous faire plaisir, il est donc entendu que le code et le numéro de ma carte bleue resteront confidentiels. :p)_

* * *

Next : Regard ( ou un truc du genre...)

Review(s) Reply : 

Ce chapitre permet aussi de répondre à tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte. Pour le moment, juste une personne ;) mais si jamais il y en a d'autres c'est ici, que se trouvera la réponse aussi.

_Koalamanga_ : Oh ! Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais le règlement et l'envie de gribouiller un mini supplément... enfin, j'espère être pardonnée un jour. En attendant, un grand et sincère merci! Oui Dei-san est... snif. A chaque fois que quelqu'un fait la remarque ça me donne envie de tout changer... (Mais si Zetsu! Je sais que tu adorerais avoir un enfant !) Ah ! Merci encore et désolée.

21/04/09

_Koalamanga_ : I... I... I don't know ! Je vais déprimer aussi ! 'K here comes a new idea... (Merci d'avoir pris le temps au fait. :) )

03/05/09

_Kushina_ : My my my, merci beaucoup! Cela me fait énormément plaisir de lire ça (ce que tu dis sur le caractère des personnages :p) parce que la fic était vraiment là pour ça (Mm si on ne voit pas bcp Kakuzu. Il est trop cher! ). Comme tu peux le lire en effet à la fin du précédent chapitre Dei, c'est fini... hm et ça repart ici. ;) Cependant comme précisé, rien ici n'est à prendre véritablement au sérieux plutôt à voir comme des "et si..." ( qui cependant peuvent continuer d'éclairer les traits de certains membres). Voilà voilà, merci encore ! :)

10/06/09

_Cynn_ : Yeah ! ^^ Je suis très flattée, merci à toi! :) Vais-je passer pour une sadique en disant que "t'avoir faite pleurer" me fait plaisir? ... erm, on dirait bien... Peu importe. ;p Tes remarques sont très agréables (j'adore vous lire sur l'akatsuki lol). Merci encore et repasse quand tu veux. ;)

**03/07/09**

_Cynn_ bis : Je suis encore une fois très flattée. Par la relecture et par tes compliments et... oh ! Oui, j'aime les nombres ronds (même si je préfère quand il y a trois chiffres héhé - invite des amies tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire (lol lol lol)). ^^ J'ai la petite impression de passer pour une tortionnaire : je te fais pleurer, renverser ta tasse... Je suis très gentille en vrai hein. Je ne savais pas qu'une réponse pouvait faire si plaisir alors ma foi, j'en éprouve plus encore aussi, quelle boule de neige... ^^

Merci à toi encore une fois ;) Une review ce n'est jamais rien du tout mais toujours une source de joie (enfin ça dépend... mais ici oui) ^^ et répondre - une occasion de dire tout et n'importe quoi - est tout aussi agréable. :p (Rien de cassé cette fois j'espère)

**Avis à toutes** : Grâce à vous je ne sais plus dire que "plaisir" et "flattée"...


End file.
